Twilight Prince
by August08
Summary: Ganondorf grabbed Link's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. The man held the Hero's back against his chest, leaned over and whispered in his ear. "As long as you breathe, o Hero, I will always live on." Revised.
1. Nighttime Battle

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a Zelda fic. Some of this story is based on my experience playing Twilight Princess. It's pretty much the only game I've tried to master (if that's the proper term). However, I know that there are more skilled Legend of Zelda players out there who are a lot better than me so I do not boast in anything.

Anyway, enough of my blabbing. On with the story.

* * *

The sun sank beneath the mountains, casting the land of Hyrule in dusk. Twilight no longer held any horror ever since the hero had banished the self-proclaimed King of Twilight. Whether it had been Zant or Ganondorf, he still didn't know. It was with a heavy heart that the former hero watched the coming darkness. He sat on top of one of the towers of the Bridge of Eldin. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms folded on top of his knees and his chin rested on his arms. His long, green cap stirred with the wind. His green tunic had faded with the passing seasons. A horse call brought him out of his miserable thoughts.

"Link!" a boy called.

Link shifted to his hands and knees and crawled over to the edge. Epona came to a stop near the bridge and whinnied. A blonde-haired boy sat in the saddle.

"Link," he called again.

Link shook his head in frustration. "Colin, how many times have I told you not to take Epona without permission?" he shouted.

Colin ignored the question and climbed off of Epona's back. He ran out around to the front of the bridge. Link heard him jump over the gap. He got to his feet and went to meet his mentor's son at the ladder. When Colin emerged from the hole he was met by a very agitated Link. The younger of the two slowly looked up. Link stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Oh, c'mon, Link. I know how to ride a horse," Colin said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Colin, do you know how dangerous it is out here?" the Hylian asked.

"You took care of the Bulbins a long time ago," Colin pointed out.

"There are still stragglers. They like to roam around this part of the province. If they saw a lone child...pardon me...teenager with no idea how to fight while on the back of a horse, they would take advantage of that."

Colin hung his head. He heard Link sigh and glanced up to see his hero relax, somewhat. His deep, blue eyes held a dark memory as he gazed out over the field.

"I almost didn't save you last time. If something happened to you or one of the others I would never forgive myself," Link explained.

"I'm sorry, Link. Truly, I am," Colin apologized.

Link allowed his arms to fall by his sides. He could still hear the blow of the leader's horn as he summoned more of his minions. Being the chosen hero had never been easy. People used to say he could do anything. However, as Link turned his eyes to the darkening sky he felt bitterness clench his heart. He was failure. Sure, he saved Hyrule from the grasp of evil. But he couldn't keep the most precious thing he had ever known from slipping through his fingers.

"They say twilight is the time when souls mourn," Colin's voice penetrated Link's thoughts. "You haven't been the same since those monsters disappeared. What's wrong?"

"Time changes people, Colin. If you had to go through what I went through you would understand," Link explained.

"I know what you went through. Talo can't go for two minutes without asking you to tell us stories of your adventures."

Link smiled. Talo had grown into an energetic teenager who had a knack for getting into trouble. His younger brother, Malo was better behaved, but he had his trouble-seeking moments. Link chuckled at the memory of having to chase a young Beth, Malo and Talo into the Faron Woods after Talo had spotted a monkey.

"What's so funny?" Colin asked.

"Just remembering the monkey," Link answered. "How simple life was back then."

Colin nodded in agreement. Epona whinnied again.

"We should head back to the village. Renado will be wondering where we are," Link said.

The two friends climbed down the ladder and jumped over the gap via the bird-like statue that stood in front of them and raced towards the horse. Link allowed Colin to handle the reigns since he wanted his hands free to pull out his bow or sword should there be trouble on the way back to Kakariko. Link gently tapped Epona's sides with his heels and his beloved steed galloped off towards Kakariko Village. Link couldn't help but look over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure they weren't being tracked.

"Let's pick up the pace, Epona," the former hero instructed.

Epona whinnied her response and began running. Off in the distance angry battle cries carried on the wind. Link pulled out his bow and slipped an arrow against the string. Ahead of him, Colin tensed.

"Link?"

"Look ahead, Colin. Chances are that we'll be out of sight before they reach us."

However, that thought was extinguished as a fire arrow flew over Link's head. Epona let out a startled cry and veered away from the passage that would lead to safety. Instead she headed for the middle of the field. Link turned in the saddle and fired the arrow. It hit its target. The front rider of the advancing boar fell to the ground, lifeless. Link continued to fire off arrows as more and more Bulbins joined the chase.

"I hate these things," Link growled.

He shot down two more Bulbins that were getting too close for his liking.

"We can't shake them," Colin cried.

"Head for the bridge," Link ordered.

Epona picked up the pace even more. The green clad warrior strung three arrows into his bow and fired. Two hit Bulbin flesh, the third hit the boar. Epona began to slow down. Her heavy breathing caused Link to turn his attention away from the enemies.

"Epona can't take much more," Colin told the hero.

Link pulled out his sword and deflected an arrow. A longing to have the hilt of the Master Sword in his grasp surged through his body. However, the Master Sword was back in the Sacred Grove where it belonged, waiting for the time when Hyrule called upon its power once again. In its place on Link's back was the sword Rusl had crafted.

Epona slowed to a trot. Her body shook with exhaustion. Her breathing came in short, quick gasps.

"Come on, girl. We've been through worse. Don't give up on me now," Link begged.

Epona took off at a run again. The bridge was almost in sight. They were going to make it. If they could get past the bridge and into Larayru Province they would be able to find the entrance to the Hidden Village and rest.

_We just have to get to the bridge._

He felt the arrow before he saw it. Link screamed in pain as the arrow pierced through his shoulder. He fell off Epona's back and landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground. The Bulbins made a noise that sounded like cheering. Link struggled to get to his feet.

"Link!" Colin cried.

"Get to the bridge!" Link yelled, grasping his shoulder. "Find another way back."

The Bulbins jumped down off their boars and hurried over to the fallen human. They forced him back to the ground. Epona reared up on her back legs, let out an angry cry and charged.

"Whoa!"

Colin fell forward and grabbed Epona's mane. The horse charged into the creatures effectively trampling the beasts who threatened her master. Colin lifted his head up from the horse's mane and looked around. The only living things besides Epona and the two humans were the boars. The former hero pushed himself to his feet again. Epona nudged Link's good shoulder. He patted her cheek and gave her a weak smile.

"That's my girl," he whispered.

His eyes slid closed and he fell back to the ground. Colin jumped off Epona's back and raced to Link's side and checked for a pulse. Link's breathing was shallow and labored.

"What do I do?" Colin asked.

Just then, he heard the sound of squeaking wheels. He looked up and saw a wagon coming from the direction of Kakariko. A man sat in front of the wagon, directing the horse.

"Renado!" Colin called desperately.

The wagon came to a stop a short distance from the battle scene. Renado climbed down from the seat and hurried over.

"What happened?" the shaman asked.

"We were attacked by Bulbins. One of them got a lucky shot when Link's attention was diverted," Colin explained.

Renado looked over Link's pale form.

"Fortunately, the arrow went into his shoulder and not through any vital organs. Unfortunately, I think these beasts were taught the effects of using poison."

"Poison?" Colin echoed.

Epona gave a short, high-pitched grunt.

"Not to worry. I have an antidote back in my hut. Help me get him into the wagon," Renado instructed.

The shaman and the boy lifted Link up and carefully placed him inside the wagon. Renado climbed back into the seat while Colin climbed back on to Epona's back.

"Let us get back to the village before anymore creatures arrive."

The horse headed back towards Kakariko. Without any prompting from Colin, Epona followed the wagon, keeping up enough speed so that she and Colin could see Link through the window. Colin whispered a silent prayer to the goddesses that Link would survive. He had a strange feeling that without him, Hyrule would once again be consumed by chaos.

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing?

In case anyone is wondering, it took me forever to beat King Bulbin after he took Colin, especially on the bridge.

Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticisim is welcome. Flames, however, are not.


	2. Summoned

Link slowly opened his eyes. His mind was foggy and muddled. He was lying in a warm bed instead of on hard ground. An agonized moan escaped his throat. Someone suddenly appeared beside the bed.

"Link? Are you awake?"

Ilia. Link turned his head and looked up into the emerald green eyes of the mayor's daughter. Worry and relief shone in her eyes.

"Are you in pain? I can go get Renado," she offered.

Link held up his hand. Unfortunately, the arrow had been shot through his right shoulder. His sword arm was useless for the time being.

"Quiet. Please," he breathed. "My head is pounding. What happened?"

"You and Colin were attacked by Bulbins. Colin told Renado that while you were talking to Epona one of those dreadful beasts shot you with a poisoned arrow. They got you back here in time for Renado to save your life," Ilia explained in a soft voice. "You've been unconscious for a week."

"Where's Colin?" Link wanted to know.

"At the Spirit Spring with Epona," Ilia replied.

"How is he?"

"Worried. We've all been worried."

Link took a deep, shaky breath and slowly let it out. His shoulder throbbed with a dull pain. He clenched his teeth together to keep himself from crying out. Ilia seemed to sense his discomfort and went to find the village shaman. A few minutes later, Renado walked into the room.

"It seems that this hotel has turned into a hospital over the last four years," he joked.

Link managed to smile. Renado handed him a flask and helped the hero sit up. Link took a sip of the liquid and cringed at the bitter taste. He urged slightly.

"No one said antidotes tasted sweet," the shaman commented.

"No kidding," Link muttered.

Reluctantly, he took another sip. He almost heaved everything back into the flask. Tears filled his eyes. He swallowed and gasped.

"How long do I have to drink this stuff?" he croaked.

"Two more days. By then the poison should be out of your system. However, your shoulder will not be healed for quite some time," Renado explained.

"As long as I don't have to drink this stuff I'm happy."

"Yes. Not even the Gorons like the taste. And they're supposed to be as hard as the rocks themselves."

Link squeezed his eyes tight as he quickly gulped down the remaining liquid. It tasted like spoiled goat cheese. It was even worse than Coro's stew. Link handed the flask back to Renado.

"Your clothes are in the closet if you want to go outside. A trip to either the hot spring or the Spirit Spring should take the ache out of your shoulder."

The old man walked out of the room. Link carefully got out of bed and went to the closet. He opened the doors and pulled out his tunic. Obviously someone had taken great care in trying to restore it. The tunic once again held its vibrant, forest green color. The hero dressed as quickly as his shoulder would allow. He pulled on his boots and gloves. He flexed his right hand into a fist. At least he still had feeling in his hand. Link pulled on his cap and headed out of the hotel.

The sun was high over the village. Link concluded that it was mid-afternoon. He walked down the ramp and headed for the Spirit Spring. He wanted to talk to Colin. As soon as he stepped foot into the water, several fairies flew over to him. Link didn't take much notice of the tiny, helpful creatures as they worked their magic trying to heal his wounds. He felt the power of the spirit, Eldin as he walked through the shallow water to where Colin was standing with Epona.

"I'm glad to see you're all right," Link said.

Colin quickly looked up. His face brightened into huge smile. He ran over to Link and threw his arms around his chest. Link clenched his teeth as a sharp pain shot through his right arm.

"Sorry," Colin apologized, jumping back.

"It's okay," Link told him.

"I thought we were going to lose you," Colin confessed. "You were hardly breathing by the time we got you to Renado's hut."

Another fairy flew around Link. The pink dust settled on his clothes and disappeared.

"You don't need to worry anymore, Colin. I'm alive and well...mostly."

Colin chuckled. Link smiled. He was glad he was still able to make people laugh. Just then, he heard the sound of rapid footsteps.

"Hey! Mr. Link!" someone called.

Link turned around and saw the postman running towards him. It had been awhile since the postman had crossed his path.

"Greetings, Mr. Link. I have a letter to deliver to you...two in fact," the man said as he reached into his mail bag. He extended his hand and Link took the letters. "Onward to mail."

As the man ran off, Link opened the first letter and quickly read down through it.

"Who is it from?" Colin asked.

"The mayor," Link replied. He groaned. "I'm needed back in Ordon Village by sundown."

Colin looked at the sky. The sun was in the middle of the sky. It usually took two or three days, depending on weather or run-ins with stragglers.

"I don't think Epona can handle that kind of journey. Not after that battle," Rusl's son commented. "I know she wasn't hit or anything, but just running took a lot out of her. I mean, she's not as young as she used to be."

"I don't think so either," Link agreed. He looked over his shoulder at his horse. She was watching the little pink fairies fly around the spring.

"What does the other letter say?" Colin questioned.

Link opened the second letter and read through it. He frowned.

"What?" Colin asked.

"It's from Princess Zelda," Link answered.

Colin's eyes widened. Epona abandoned her watch over the fairies and came to stand behind her master.

"Are you in trouble?" Colin whispered.

"No, I'm not in trouble. I've been invited to attend the crowning ceremony," Link explained.

"Crowning ceremony?"

"Yes. In a few days she will no longer be Princess Zelda, but _Queen_ Zelda."

"And you've been given a hand-written invitation from Zelda herself."

Link couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness as he looked at the name of Hyrule's future queen. With Zelda came memories of the Twilight days. Some of them were good, others were filled with sorrow.

_"We must save Zelda. We must."_

Link shook his head to clear his mind of the memory of her voice. It was too painful to remember. Though he couldn't stop himself from hearing her laugh and the sound of her voice in his dreams. With her came the memory of the days when he could turn into a wolf. However, when she left she had taken that power with her. Link looked up at the sky once again. The portal still remained. A scar in the cloudless sky. A lone reminder of the days of trouble that took place within the small village.

"Link? Are you okay?" Colin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Link answered. He folded the letters and placed them in the pouch at his side. "I'm going to get ready."

He headed for Malo Mart. He would restock on arrows and lantern fuel before heading back to Ordon. He would also get the antidote from Renado for the trip. He could handle going back to his home village, but he wasn't sure if he could handle facing Hyrule's princess. He wasn't sure if he could handle the memories that were sure to haunt him as soon as he stepped into the courtyard of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Kakariko Village lay several miles behind. Epona galloped at a comfortable speed towards Faron Woods. The sun was slowly setting. A week ago he had been sitting on the Bridge of Eldin watching as it gradually disappeared from sight. Link gave a heavy sigh. Epona slowed to a walk.

"I'm not worried about going back to Ordon, Epona. I'm worried about going back to Hyrule Castle. I haven't been there in four years. I haven't seen or spoken to any of the Royal Family, especially Zelda, in almost five. For all the king knows I could be dead." Epona grunted. "Of course Zelda knows. She's one of the wisest people I've met on my travels over Hyrule."

The sun vanished and twilight covered the field. Link retrieved the lantern from the bundle on Epona's back. He didn't want to get caught unexpected. Another arrow through the shoulder was the last thing he wanted. In the distance he could see skeleton dogs rise up from the ground. Epona whinnied.

"It's okay, girl. Just stay at a reasonable distance and they won't bother us," Link instructed.

Epona returned to her trot, which suited Link just fine. The sooner he got to Ordon Village the better. He wasn't in the mood to have Mayor Bo chastise him for being late. He wanted to kick Epona into a run, but both rider and mount were still recovering. Hearing the beat of leathery wings, Epona picked up the pace. Link could see the dark outline of the pterodactyl-like birds heading towards them.

"You think you can out run them, girl?" Link asked. Epona responded by going into a full speed run.

The huge birds came in for the kill. Link pulled out his bow, strung an arrow and fired. One of the birds fell to the ground, only to rise again and join the others. Link brought Epona to a halt and flipped backwards off her back. He pulled out his sword and shield. His shoulder protested against the sudden weight of the sword. He stepped as far away from Epona as he dared.

When the giant birds came close enough, Link mustered all of his strength and spun around. The energy from the attack was enough to render all of the predators lifeless. Link gasped for breath. He hadn't performed the Great Spin attack in years. It had never taken this much energy to perform one of the easier skills the old hero had taught him. From his still bandaged shoulder to his wrist ached. Link sheathed his sword, placed the shield on his back and walked back to Epona. He mounted his horse, gave her a gentle kick in the sides and headed for the tree lined path that led to Faron Woods. He had never felt so homesick for the sleepy little village as badly as he did now.

* * *

What do you think?

Reviews and constructive criticisim are welcome. Flames are useless.

The first time I played Twilight Princess I made the mistake of tasting Coro's stew. It didn't do anything horrible (apart from taking away one heart), but I'll never do it again.


	3. Ordon Village

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Remember if you see something I could improve on don't be afraid to point it out. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

The clip-clop of Epona's hooves echoed through the silent woods. Link fought to keep his eyes open as they passed by the Spirit Spring of Ordona. The last time he had seen the four spirits was when they appeared to give Zelda her light arrows. Link's eyes wandered skyward. The portal shone in the moonlight.

_Just another scar._

Epona walked by the spring, through the small clearing and through an archway of trees. They entered another clearing. Link smiled sleepily as he gazed upon his tree hut. Instead of heading for the house, the hero steered Epona to the left, through the gates and down the path towards Ordon Village. Everyone was asleep, however lights coming from the mayor's house told Link that Bo was still awake.

Hiding a yawn, Link steered his horse over the small bridge and up to the front of the mayor's house. With stiff legs, he climbed out of the saddle and up the ramp to the front door. He just raised his hand to knock when the door opened.

"Link. About time, lad. Come in," Bo urged.

He stepped to the side and Link sluggishly walked in. Epona hung her head and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep. Inside, Bo directed Link to a chair before the young man collapsed from exhaustion.

"I got here as fast as I could, mayor."

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your time with the youngsters, Link, but you're needed," Bo explained.

Link blinked, just trying to keep himself awake. Bo cleared his throat and continued.

"Next week is the crowning ceremony for our beloved Princess Zelda. Since her mother's passing two years ago and her father's ailing health, she will be handed the crown."

"I know. She sent me an invitation," Link replied.

Bo looked impressed. "You two must be in close ties with each other if she sent a personal invitation to you."

"Mayor, I haven't seen her in almost five years," Link pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Since the original gifts, the sword and shield which you saved from those monsters, didn't make it to Hyrule, we have been given a second chance in presenting the Royal Family with a token of appreciation from Ordon Village," Bo explained.

"And you want me to present whatever gift it is you have in mind to Zelda?" Link guessed.

"If you wouldn't mind," Bo said.

"And what if I don't plan on going?" Link asked.

Bo fell silent. He stared at the half-conscious, green clad young man sitting before him.

"You _are_ planning on going, aren't you?"

Link shrugged.

"Link, you _must_. Princess Zelda asked you personally."

"I don't know, mayor. Just _thinking_ about Zelda brings back memories I've tried to forget," Link explained. "I don't think I can handle it."

"Link, my boy, if memory serves you've been through a whole lot worse. I've heard those stories you keep telling those young ones," Bo said.

Link lowered his head. "I almost lost her, mayor," he whispered.

"Almost lost who?" Bo asked.

"Zelda," Link lied.

So, it was a half lie. Bo didn't need to know. Truth was, Link knew who he meant. Of course the image of Zelda being possessed by Ganondorf still haunted his darkest nightmares, but the events that followed after were almost too much to bear. Link lend forward and held his head. His eyes stung.

"You're exhausted. You can spend the night here," Bo offered.

"Thank you."

"You go to bed. I'll make sure Epona's okay."

As Bo headed outside, Link made his way upstairs. He walked into what he knew to be Ilia's room and collapsed on to the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the closed curtains. The smell of frying fish floated up to the sleeping warrior. Link groaned as he woke up. His entire body ached and he felt extremely stomach sick. Then he remembered the fight with the Bulbins and the arrow. Link pushed himself up off the bed and made his way downstairs as quickly as he could.

"Ah, good afternoon, Link," Bo greeted. The former hero ran past him. Bo frowned. "Link?" he called.

Link hurried outside and over to where Epona was grazing. He fumbled through the bundle that still sat on her back and pulled out a small bottle. Bo came outside just as Link gulped the contents of the bottle down.

"Link?" the mayor asked.

Link gasped and tried to keep himself from heaving. He urged and covered his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Link replied.

"What was that?" Bo asked, nodding at the bottle.

"Antidote."

"For what?"

"Last week I was watching the sunset on top of the Bridge of Eldin," Link began, swallowing to try to get rid of the bitter aftertaste. "Colin joined me and we started talking. Anyway, by the time we finished it was dark. We were on our way back to Kakariko when we were attacked by Bulbins. They're the creatures who took Ilia and the others four years ago." He took a cleansing breath and continued. "I didn't want to lead them into the village so I directed Epona back to the bridge."

Epona seemed to shiver at the retelling of the story. Link rubbed her side.

"What happened?" Bo wanted to know.

"Epona was getting tired. My attention went to her and while I was focused on her one of the Bulbins shot me in the right shoulder with a poisoned arrow." Link held up the now empty bottle. "Renado gave me an antidote that I have to take to get rid of the remaining poison. Tomorrow will be the last day I have to take it. Thank the goddesses."

"That bad?"

"Ever taste spoiled goat cheese?" Link quizzed. Bo cringed. "Exactly. Somehow it's even worse than that."

"What's Renado trying to do to you?" Bo asked.

"Hopefully make me better. However, with this concoction I feel even worse," Link admitted.

"Well, how does Ordon catfish sound?"

Link's stomach growled. Bo laughed and clapped Link on the back.

"I see you haven't lost your appetite for catfish."

"It is my favorite," Link pointed out.

"Too true. Now, let's get inside before that fish burns."

Bo hurried back inside. Link smiled and shook his head. He walked up the ramp. Before going inside he turned around and gazed at the beauty of the tiny village.

"It's good to be home," he said.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Link," Fado said as Epona trotted up to him. "It's always good to have you visit when you're not off running around Hyrule."

"You're glad I'm here because you don't have to put the goats away," Link teased.

Fado laughed. "Well, that too," he agreed.

Link rolled his shoulders. His right shoulder felt tight and stiff.

"So, when you headin' to the castle?" Fado asked.

"I still don't know if I'm going."

"The mayor was sayin' you recieved a personal invitation from the princess herself," Fado informed. "Are you two in close ties?"

"I saved her life. That's all that happened," Link explained.

"I see a certain sparkle in your eyes. You have feelings for the princess," Fado teased.

"Good evening, Fado."

Link and Epona headed out the gates and down to the village.

"You have feelings for the princess," Link muttered in a sour tone. "As if. There's only _one_ princess I have feelings for, and she's not a Hylian." Epona shook her head. Her master rubbed behind her ears. "I'm sorry, girl. I know I shouldn't be acting like this. But, how would you feel if the person you loved shattered the only link connecting your two worlds?" Link rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Do you even understand me?"

Epona suddenly stopped and reared up on her back legs. Taken by surprised, Link toppled backwards and landed with a thud on the ground. Epona snorted and took off. Link pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Great. Now I've offened my horse. Epona!" he called as he got to his feet. "Epona!"

He was about to follow her when Bo came out of the house.

"Link? What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. You need me for something?"

"Oh, yeah." The mayor held out a small, wooden box. "It's the gift for Princess Zelda."

"I should probably get going. It's a long trip to the castle."

Bo handed the former hero a package. "Food for the trip."

"Thanks. Uh...I'll see you in a few days."

Link headed off in the direction of his house. Epona was grazing as if nothing had happened. Her master cautiously walked up to her and rubbed her side.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been acting like myself," the young man apologized. He put the food and box in the bundle on Epona's back and climbed into the saddle. "Shall we head for Hyrule Castle?" he asked.

Epona looked up and headed off for the woods. As they passed the Spirit Spring, Link noticed that the rocks around the spring were glowing slightly. His shoulder began to ache. Link carefully rubbed it. Epona walked across the bridge and headed into Faron Woods.

"I hope this is going to be a social visit and nothing more," Link spoke. "The last thing Hyrule needs to have a repeat of what happened four years ago."

* * *

What do you think?

Does Link seem a bit OOC to anyone? I guess I'm just making him too frustrated.


	4. Ordon's Gift

Castle Town was bustling with life. People from all over Hyrule and lands beyond the borders had gathered to witness the crowning of the new queen.

Link watched as horses, wagons and even carriages pulled up to the East gate. Excitement flowed through the gate and over the field. However, he kept his distance. Epona shifted underneath him. Link moved into a more comfortable position in the saddle. He didn't want to be seen, at least not yet. He wanted his presence to be kept secret. Link took out his map and looked over it. He would have to back track a ways, but no one would know he was there.

Link folded the map up, placed it in his pack and steered Epona back down the trail they had come. They headed back to Kakariko Village. When they got to Hyrule Field Epona ran full force. Link looked around the field to make sure no Bulbins arrived. He wasn't fully equipped or in the mood for a fight.

When they got to the bridge Epona slowed to a trot. She headed for the drawbridge. Link pulled on the reigns and Epona came to a stop. The hero climbed out of the saddle and walked up the stairs. It felt strange heading into Castle Town again. He had come here many times throughout his quest to stop Zant and his evil master.

Before going through the gate, Link stopped. His heart began to race. Fear shot through him and he growled in frustration. What was wrong with him? Castle Town was home to many friends and allies. Telma had always welcomed him with open arms. She had told him that he would always be welcomed at her bar. And no doubt Ashei, Auru and Shad would be there, waiting for the ceremony to begin. It would be nice to see them again. They had all helped in the salvation of Hyrule.

Link was sure that without Ashei's sketch of Yeto holding a reekfish he wouldn't have been able to get the coral earring from Prince Ralis as easily as he had with it. And without that earring it would have been extremely difficult to catch a reekfish. The former hero cringed. Even though he wasn't a wolf, he could still smell the foul stench of the fish.

As he made his way through the gate, Link smiled as he remembered his other two companions. Auru had helped him get to the Gerudo Desert. It would be nice to see the old warrior and thank him for getting him passage through Fyer's cannon. And without Shad, Link never would have known the importance of the bird-like statues that lay around Hyrule or had been able to re-power the Dominion Rod. After all, it had been Shad who had read the spell that had re-powered the rod to begin with.

"Colin once said I could do anything. Seems like the only reason I was able to do so much was because of the knowledge of others I met along the way," Link mused as he walked down the West road.

He turned off into a side street and made his way through the less populated area of Castle Town. He came to the South road. He quickly stepped out into the open, ran a few feet and headed down the stairs that led to Telma's bar. He heard excited chatting on the other side of the door. Link opened the door and stepped in to the brightly lit bar. Link couldn't but smile. It was good to be in a place that didn't bring back bad memories.

Ashei, Auru and Shad were sitting at a table in the back room. A fourth man sat with them. Rusl sat back in the seat with his arms folded across his chest, listening to his old comrades talk.

"Well, lookie who it is."

Link was about to turn to see who had spoken when strong arms enveloped him. When he thought his lungs would burst, Rusl spoke up.

"Telma, let the poor boy go before you suffocate him," he joked.

"Where have you been, son?" Telma asked as she held a panting Link out at arm's length.

"Around," the young man gasped.

"How's Ilia?" Telma quizzed.

"She's fine. She's growing more beautiful everyday."

Satisfied, Telma walked back to the bar. Shad was the first to get up and walk over to the hero. He grasped Link's hand in a friendly handshake.

"Welcome back, Link. It's been a long time since we've seen you here."

"I've been travelling. What have you been up to?" Link asked.

"Studying that book you found. You know the one with the Sky Writing? And I have also been studying that cannon," Shad explained.

"Have you figured out how it works?"

"Not yet. But I will. I am determined to find out how to work that cannon."

Auru walked up. "Shad, you're going to bore the poor boy to death," he teased.

"Auru, we were both fascinated by the cannon," Shad proclaimed.

"It's fine, Auru. Shad's right. I'm interested to know if there is anyway to get that thing to work," Link explained.

Excitement coursed through his body. He knew the Sky Cannon worked. More than once he had used it to visit the Ooccoo city. He just wanted to know if Shad could figure out the secret to get the it to work. Being a hero had some advantages. You learned things no one else knew about.

"Excited about the ceremony?" Auru asked as the three men walked back to the table where Rusl and Ashei waited.

"A little," Link answered as he reached into the pouch and took out the wooden box.

"What's that?" Ashei asked.

"It's a gift from Ordon Village," Link replied.

"I think our future queen will like it," Rusl put in.

Link looked up at his mentor. "Rusl, why don't you give it to her?" he asked.

Rusl shook his head. "It would be more appropriate if_ you_ gave it to her."

"But..."

"Link. Seeing Princess Zelda is not going to kill you," Rusl interrupted.

_That's what you think._

Link sighed. He put the box back in the pouch. He couldn't face Zelda, but he had to.

_Some hero I turned out to be. I'm more of a coward than a hero._

"Do you have a place to stay, Link?" Telma inquired.

"No," Link replied. "I didn't think I would be coming."

"He can stay with me," Rusl offered. "I have a tent pitched in the Southern field. Castle Town is too noisy for my taste."

* * *

Link sat on the rock pillar and gazed at the full moon. He remembered battling a horde of skeleton hounds in this field when he was looking for Ilia's wooden statue. With his mind of wooden objects, Link reached into the pouch and took out the wooden box again. He opened the top and looked inside.

Lying in a purple, velvet blanket was a silver-blue ocarina. A gold band ran around the base of the mouth piece, and on the band was crafted the golden Triforce, the symbol of the Royal Family.

Link reached in and carefully picked up the instrument. It was beautiful. It looked like it came from a noble family instead of a quiet, almost invisible village in Ordona Province. Link looked from the ocarina to the tent where Rusl was fast asleep. The green clad warrior felt like playing. Something inside him told him to put the ocarina to his lips and just play. Feeling like he was going to be sick if he didn't do it, Link put his lips to the mouth piece and blew. A low, soft note filled the night air. Link's fingers moved over the holes on the instrument's body. It wasn't a song he was familiar with, but it sounded like a tune that everyone should have heard. As he played, Zelda's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye.

Within the tent, Rusl lay wide awake. He had woken up when Link had gotten up and left the tent. A smile crossed his face as he listened to the gentle lullaby. He had told Bo to ask Link to give Zelda the gift. If someone else gave it to her it wouldn't be the same. Link had been the natural choice. Now, Rusl was glad that he had made the suggestion.

Link's eyes opened as the last note drifted off into the wind. He pulled the instrument away from his mouth and gasped for air. His breathing was rapid as though he had run for miles without stopping. He looked down at the ocarina in his hands. It had to have been the instrument. The only thing he was good with was a sword. There was not a musical bone in his body. As he continued to stare at the ocarina, Link wondered if there was something magical about it.

_I wouldn't be surprised. I've seen magic mirrors and magic shadows. After that a magic ocarina should be normal._

Link put the ocarina back in the box and put the box in the pouch. He climbed down the vines on the side of the pillar and headed back to the tent. Rusl turned over on his side, his back facing the entrance and pretended to be asleep. Link took off his boots, pouch and hat, and climbed into the bedroll. Rusl's smile grew when he heard Link begin to hum the tune he had just played.

_You see, young swordsman. _Now_ you are anxious to see Zelda and play her that lullaby._

* * *

Yes, I know there are no ocarinas in Twilight Princess, but I didn't have anything better. Besides, they should have brought back the ocarina in Twilight Princess, the tunes were catchy.

Anyway, let me know what you think.


	5. Zelda's Lullaby

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

* * *

The sun rose high over the mountains. Birds sang their songs to welcome the new day. Rusl walked down the stairs and over to the small campfire he had set up. In his arms were bags of fresh bread and fruit. He set the bags down and glanced inside the tent. Link was still sound asleep.

Rusl smiled and let the flap fall back over the entrance. He would let his former student sleep in a bit longer. Rusl began making breakfast. He started the fire and put a small kettle and pan on an iron platform and placed it over the fire. He opened the bags and began taking out the food he had bought from the market.

Inside the tent, Link stirred. A sweet aroma floated in from outside. His mind wanted to go out and see what was cooking, however, his body wanted to stay in the warm blankets and rest. Link decided to obey his body's wishes and fell back to sleep.

Rusl finished cooking and stepped inside the tent. Link was half buried under the blankets.

"Link, breakfast is ready."

Link groaned and shoved his head under the pillow. The sword master shook his head. He was familiar with this ritual. It had been performed one too many times when Link was a child. Rusl would call his name and tempt him with the promise of a big breakfast but he wouldn't budge. The teacher then had to resort to pulling his stubborn student out of bed. Because of this, morning exercises always ran late.

"Link," Rusl said in a warning tone. "Am I going to have to drag you out of bed like I used to do when you were little?"

A muffled snort escaped the pillow cocoon. Link's body shook with repressed laughter. The image of the old man trying to lift him body and bones out of the tent was too much to bear and Link burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He had to pull his head out from under the pillow in order to breathe.

"I'm glad to see you find that so amusing," Rusl said.

Link wiped tears from his eyes and sat up. He gasped for breath. He looked up at his former mentor and tried to get his laughing under control. Every now and then a chuckle would escape. The hero rubbed his hands over his face and tried to relax.

Rusl shook his head and went back outside. It was safe to assume that Link was up for good. His assumption proved to be correct when Link came out of the tent and headed for the small fountain near the top of the stairs. Link took one look at his reflection and let out a groan. Being the chosen hero he didn't have time to be concerned about his appearance when he was racing across Hyrule in search for missing mirror fragments and trying to save his companion's life.

_I look like I've been living in the Goron Mines all my life._

Link cupped his hands together and dipped them down into the water. He splashed the cool water over his face and proceeded to wash away the dirt and grime that covered his skin. Rusl came up to him and held out a towel. Link took it and wiped the water from his face.

"You going to do something about that hair before seeing the princess?" he teased.

"Today isn't the ceremony, is it?" Link asked.

"No. But the castle will be open to the people who want to present their gifts before the chaos of the ceremony," Rusl explained.

Link nodded and ran his fingers through his mess of dirty blonde hair. He doubted there would be anyway to get rid of the wind-swept look of it. He looked back at his reflection and relaxed. It was amazing what a little water could do. He looked more human than Goron and his hair was cooperating to the best of its ability.

"Come on. The birds will have our breakfast if we don't hurry," Rusl said.

Mentor and student headed back to the campsite. Link went into the tent to get his boots and hat. He strapped the pouch around his waist and headed back outside. Rusl had the food served on small plates. Link frowned. The plates looked more like tea plates.

Seeing Link's puzzled expression, Rusl spoke up. "I got them from Telma," he replied.

Link sat down across from his teacher and took one of the plates. The toasted bread and melted cheese made his stomach growl. It had been a while since he had a desent meal. Throughout his travels the only things he depended on to keep him going were fairies and potions. Link took a bite of the bread and suddenly remembered the stew Yeto had cooked. How could he have forgotten that? So, he _did_ manage to have a decent meal. And with that memory, the pang in his stomach grew sharper.

_What I wouldn't give to have a bowl of that stew right now._

Link ate the rest of his breakfast as he remembered the trip through Snowpeak Ruins. The Yeti couple had seemed a bit strange, but the more times Link went to visit, the more he grew to enjoy being in their company. Every so often he would travel (the long way) up Snowpeak to see the husband and wife. He always enjoyed racing them to the Ruins.

"It's good to see that you still know how to smile," Rusl's voice broke through Link's thoughts.

"I was just remembering old friends," Link answered as he stared down at his empty plate.

Rusl merely nodded and didn't press for more details. Link would told him if he wanted to. Rusl finished his breakfast and began to clean up. He took Link's plate and told him he could head to the castle. Link thanked Rusl for breakfast and hurried for Castle Town.

_And he says he doesn't have feelings for Zelda, _Rusl thought humorously.

* * *

Link pressed his way through the crowd of people. He tried to be as polite as he could; however, it was more difficult to do so the closer he got to the castle doors. It seemed like the entire populace of Castle Town was in the courtyard. Once or twice he had tripped up in his own feet and had fallen into a group of people who had gasped and exclaimed that the hero of Hyrule was there. Luckily, he had ducked away before anyone could ask him where he had been.

After what seemed like hours, Link finally managed to reach the front doors. He took a deep breath, straightened his tunic and hat, and then opened the door. The greeting hall was just as crowded as the courtyard.

"I hope I can find Zelda," Link muttered to himself.

He looked around the hall. Besides the people, it no longer held that lonely, empty feeling it had when he first set foot into the castle. Elaborate paintings of the Royal Family hung from the walls. The chandeliers didn't hang at odd angles; instead they hung in a neat circle around the ceiling. A small orchestra was set up on a platform and played relaxing music. Link had the urge to take out the ocarina and start playing.

Somewhere in the hall a door opened and the crowd fell silent. Link looked around to see who had arrived. He gasped when he saw who had silenced the crowd. The king had arrived. He looked weak, but he acted as strong as he possibly could. Although it was good to see the king out of his chambers, he wasn't the one who had caught Link's eye.

Zelda stood beside her father. As quiet and humble as a dove. Her hair fell like a gentle waterfall around her face. She wore a deep purple and gold dress that came to the floor. Her hands were enveloped in soft, purple gloves. Her crown bore the royal insignia, the Triforce, which was framed in arched olive branches.

Zelda's eyes roamed over the faces of the people gathered. Link had to remind himself to breathe when Zelda's eyes rested on him. Her face lit up in warm smile. Link smiled back. The king led Zelda over to where two temporary thrones had been set up. Father and daughter sat down and the orchestra began to play again. Link was roughly shoved to the back of the room as people pushed forward to present their gifts to the future queen. The green clad warrior couldn't help but feel a small amount of panic rise in his chest. How was he supposed to give Zelda the gift from Ordon Village?

He sat down in a nearby chair and watched as Zelda received the presents and thanked the givers for their generosity and thoughtfulness. Link took out the wooden box and slipped out the silver ocarina. He ran his fingers over the polished instrument. He had wanted to give it to her in private because he didn't want people to think that there was a spark between him and the princess.

The last of the gatherers presented their gifts and everyone returned to their previous chattering. Link picked up the ocarina and turned it over in his hands. Knowing that it was now or never, he put the instrument to his lips and began to play. When the second note was played, everyone stopped and turned to see who was playing. Link didn't notice everyone looking at him because his eyes were fixed on Zelda.

Link got to his feet and made his way over to King Hyrule and Zelda. The song never missed a beat nor stopped for anything. He closed his eyes as he neared the end of the song. The hall echoed with the final note. Link lowered his arms and opened his eyes. He looked up at King Hyrule and Zelda. Both were smiling and were wiping away tears.

"Link," Zelda began. "That was...that was..."

"How did you know?" King Hyrule asked.

Link turned to the king. "Pardon?"

"That song. How did you know?" King Hyrule repeated.

Link looked at Zelda with pleading eyes.

_Did I do something wrong?_ he wondered.

The princess took a deep breath and smiled. "My mother used to play that lullaby to me every night when I was a young child," she explained. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I guess...with everything that has happened in the past couple of years...I had forgotten." Zelda looked up and looked into Link's deep, blue eyes. "Thank you."

Link looked down at the ocarina and stepped forward. "Instinct, I guess, princess. I believe the ocarina was the original gift from Ordon Village," he explained. He held the instrument out in front of him. "You could say the ocarina is Ordon's gift and the song is mine."

Zelda stood up and walked down the few stairs to where Link stood. She gracefully took the silver-blue instrument from her friend's hands. She closed her eyes again and held the ocarina to her heart. A sad smile touched her lips and she gazed up.

"No. I say that the song was the real gift. The ocarina is meant for you," Zelda said softly.

Link blinked in confusion. "I do not mean any disrespect, Princess Zelda, but you must be mistaken," he answered.

Zelda shook her head. "Again, no. I do not feel a desire to play. You are the owner of the ocarina. Perhaps it was meant to be your village's gift, but it was only a vessel for a purer one."

She took Link's hand in hers and placed the ocarina in his palm. She then wrapped his fingers around the body and held them there.

"All I need is that song. It was the best thing anyone has ever given me," the princess whispered. "Link, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"If you ever feel the desire to play, please do it."

Link could only see one problem in that request. "How would you know I would be playing?" he asked.

Zelda held Link's right hand in hers. The Triforce shone bright on the backs of their hands. Zelda and Link locked eyes.

"I will know," she breathed.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	6. I'm Not Myself

**A/N**: I should have clarified something in my comment at the beginning of the story. Twilight Princess is the only Zelda game I have tried to master because I do not have access to the other Zelda games. Okay, that's only half true because I have access to Ocarina of Time, however I have not been able to get into the game. Don't get me wrong, I've played the game, yes. I think it's awesome, however, of the two, Twilight Princess is the only Zelda game I've actually been able to beat.

I did not say this to be rude. Someone (anonymously) asked me why Twilight Princess was the only Zelda game I've played when there are so many other Zelda games out there. Well, now you know. The only Legend of Zelda games I have in my possession are Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Ocarina of Time is my brother's preferred Zelda game of the two and Twilight Princess is mine. Again, don't take this as rudeness. I'm just trying to clear things up before I continue with the story.

* * *

Twilight once again covered Hyrule. It was Link's favorite time of day. He loved watching the sun set. The colors of twilight made him think back to the realm of Twilight. He would have stayed there forever if he hadn't been needed in Hyrule.

The throne room was the best place to watch the sunset. Link turned the silver ocarina over in his hands as the sun disappeared and as twilight set in. He looked down at the instrument in his hands. The hero sighed. He hadn't felt like playing since yesturday morning.

"I had a feeling I would find you here," a voice said.

Link looked up and saw Zelda walk up the stairs. "Good evening, princess," he said.

"Link, please. How many times have I told you to call me Zelda? It feels strange hearing you call me 'princess,'" Zelda confessed.

"Why?"

"Do you call your love 'princess'?"

Link was caught off guard. His heart skipped a beat. "That was uncalled for," he muttered as he looked away.

"Do you?" Zelda pressed.

"No. How could I when I all I knew about her was her name?" Link spat.

"You knew. Deep in your heart you knew."

"Zelda, please, can we talk about something else?" Link asked.

Zelda looked over at the man who had saved her life. His eyes shone with hurt and betrayal. Something else shone in his eyes that frightened the Hylian princess. It was something she had only seen in one other man.

"Link..."

"She didn't have to do it," Link whispered.

"Link, it's time you let this go. She hurt you, yes, but you're hurting yourself more by dwelling on it," Zelda explained.

Link took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have to go," he said.

He headed down the stairs and made his way inside the castle. Zelda closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She opened her eyes and noticed the ocarina sitting innocently on the ledge. Zelda picked it up and held it to her heart.

"Goddesses, please protect Link," she whispered.

* * *

Link walked through the castle halls. Something told him to get out of town and away from civilization. He felt dizzy and sick. The sooner he got out of the castle the better.

"Master Link, where are you going?" a maid asked as Link rushed by.

"Home," Link replied.

"You are not staying for the ceremony?" the maid questioned. "You do remember that it's tomorrow, right?"

Link stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and bit back a curse. How could he have forgotten? He took several deep breaths to keep himself calm. His head began to pound with an oncoming headache.

"Tomorrow?" Link repeated.

"Yes, sir. Princess Zelda had the maids prepare a room for you here in the castle. If you are feeling ill you can go lie down," the young girl explained.

"Would you show me the room?"

"Certainly. Follow me."

The girl led Link up a couple flights of stairs and through a long hallway. She opened a large oak door and stepped to the side.

"Your room, master Link," she announced.

Link thanked the girl and dismissed her. With a curtsy the maid left. Link closed the door and walked around the room. He felt more miserable by the second. He collapsed on to the bed and pulled off his hat. Sweat ran down the side of his face. His body ached. With heavy arms, he managed to get off his sword and shield. He dropped them on the floor along with his hat and boots.

_What's wrong with me?_ Link mentally screamed.

He felt like he was burning from the inside out. His shoulder began to burn with a searing pain. The young man clenched his shoulder and curled into a ball. Tears of pain filled his eyes. Link squeezed his eyes shut. The back of his right hand began to burn as well. He ripped off his gaunglet and stared at the glowing Triforce. The bottom right triangle shone brighter than the rest. Link felt relief flood him as the room began to fade. However, the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was the shining top triangle and a deep haunting laugh echoed in his ears.

* * *

Castle Town was once again bustling. The citizens made their way to Hyrule Castle and tried to get a good spot to watch the ceremony.

"Talo, will you keep still?" Ilia hissed.

"When will the ceremony start?" Talo asked. "I want to see Princess Zelda."

"You'll see Princess Zelda when she comes in," Malo replied.

Talo glared at his younger brother. Malo paid him no attention. Beth and Luda were deep in conversation and didn't notice the interchange going on around them. Ilia kept glancing around the throne room. Where was Link? She had been hoping to talk to him and ask him how he was feeling. Renado placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"I am sure Link is just late getting ready for the ceremony. After all, he _is_ the princess's guest of honor," he explained.

"You're probably right," Ilia agreed. "I'm worrying over nothing.

Within the princess's chambers, Zelda stared out her bedroom window. Her eyes were fixed on the deep blue, cloudless sky. She sighed sadly.

"I wish you were here, Mother," she whispered.

There was a knock on the door and King Hyrule opened the door. He stepped into the room and closed the door. He walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You will be all right, my dear," he said.

"Are you so sure?" Zelda asked. "You are regaining your health. Surely, you can resume the throne."

"My dear, sweet Zelda. I am growing old. My time is nearly at an end. When I pass on you will inherit the throne anyway. You will be a fine queen and you will lead our kingdom to prosperity. As long as you remember not to let power go to your head you will be fine. You may not be able to please everybody, but that is normal," King Hyrule explained.

Zelda looked up at her father and smiled. The king smiled back. He pulled his daughter into a passionate embrace. Zelda wrapped her arms around her father and closed her eyes. The precious moment was broken when the king spoke.

"Now, I believe the people are waiting to see their future queen," he said.

* * *

Trumpets rang through the murky darkness. The blasts were melded with heavy, labored breathing. He felt strange. He was aware of everything that was going on, but he felt like he wasn't in control of his body anymore. The former hero slowly opened his eyes. Even looking around the room felt odd. Something was seriously wrong.

_Why do I feel so strange?_

He didn't know when he had gotten to his feet or when he had replaced his gear and hat, but the next thing Link knew he was heading out of the room. He followed the excited voices of the servants and maids. They led him to the stairway leading to the throne room.

"The ceremony will begin any minute," someone whispered.

"Should someone go wake Princess Zelda's guest?" another wondered.

"Don't bother. I'm already up," Link replied as he made his way up the stairs. The hardness off his voice surprised him. He had never spoken that way to anyone, except maybe to Zant or Ganondorf, or any other bandit he had run across during his travels.

He made his way to the back of the crowd that was gathered in the throne room and kept to the shadows. Trumpets blew again, announcing the arrival of Zelda. Link shifted into a more comfortable position and crossed his arms as the princess walked into the room. Link felt his sword hand flex as though he was gripping a sword. The thrill of having Zelda under his power serged through him. Link blinked in surprise and terror. When had he started thinking that way?

Shaking himself, Link composed himself and made his way to the back of the crowd. By this time, Zelda was sitting in the throne. He heard someone talking but he couldn't understand the words. He saw Zelda's eyes roam over the crowd. The princess and hero locked eyes. A hot pain shot down Link's spine. Zelda seemed to have felt the same pain for she squeezed her eyes tight.

As Link left the room he heard someone ask, "Are you all right, your majesty?"

He hurried out of the castle and down the path to Castle Town. As he rushed down the South Road, Link pulled out the Horse Call from under his tunic. When he was out in the field he blew into the charm. Epona came running in a matter of seconds. Link ran down to meet his horse, but when he came within a few feet of her, Epona reared up on her back legs and kicked out at her master with her front legs. Link jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"Epona, what's gotten into you?" he shouted. Again, the harshness of his voice scared him. He clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. "Epona, I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

Epona cautiously walked over to her master. She gently nudged his shoulder in a forgiving manner. Link lowered his hand and rubbed his horse's neck. "I haven't been myself today, girl. Please bear with me."

Epona whinnied quietly and nodded her head. Link patted her neck and smiled. He walked around to her side and climbed into the saddle.

"Let's head for the Great Hylian Bridge. There's someone at Lake Hylia I have to see."

Epona took off at a run. As trees and boulders rushed by, Link silently prayed that whatever was wrong with him the Spirit Larayru would be able to help.

* * *

What do you think?


	7. An Inner Demon

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed. The reviews are greatly appreciated and help tremendously.

* * *

The late afternoon sun hung directly over Lake Hylia. From the observation platform in the Flight-by-Foul building, the water seemed to be as smooth as glass. Link pushed away from the railing and headed inside. He climbed down the ladder and walked over to Falbi.

"If it isn't my number one customer," Falbi said.

Link smiled. "Yeah, I'm back."

"So, you wanna give it a try?" Falbi asked.

"Sure," Link replied. He took out his money bag, opened it and pulled out a red rupee. He gave it to Falbi.

"Have a nice flight," Falbi said as he walked to the side.

Link turned around and looked at the many Cuccos. He cautiously walked up to a white one and quickly grabbed it. As always, the feathered bird started squawking and flapping its wings. Link took off at a running start and jumped off the platform. He slowly drifted down towards the water. His main target before had been the Island of Treasures, however, this time he directed the Cucco in the direction of the Spirit Spring. When he felt like he was close enough, Link let go of the bird and dropped down into the water. He broke the surface and swam the rest of the way to the spring.

"I miss being a wolf," Link grunted as he pulled himself up onto the stone walkway. "Warping was so much easier."

He got to his feet, wiped the water from his eyes and made his way into the cavern. The Spirit Spring looked exactly the same. Link couldn't but smile. Little pink fairies flew around the front of the spring. When Link walked closer, they flew off.

_What's wrong with them? _the Hylian asked himself.

His hand began to burn again. Link groaned in pain and squeezed his left hand over the back of his right. From the depths of the spring a voice called out.

"Evil one, you are not welcome here."

"Evil one?" Link echoed. "Lanayru, it's me, Link."

"You say your name is that of the chosen hero, but I sense the evil power that flows through you," Lanayru hissed.

"Great Spirit Lanayru, please. I need your help."

"You are not welcome here," the serpent roared.

Link walked up the small ledge that jutted out over the water. The trees and rocks that lined the spring began to glow.

"Spirit, I beg you. Help me," the hero pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"My power is reserved for helping this province and for the aid of the hero," Lanayru explained.

"But I _am_ that hero!" Link cried. "Why won't you believe me?"

Suddenly, the giant serpent shot out of the water. Link shielded his eyes from the sudden light. When he looked up again the light orb that Lanayru carried in his mouth was inches from the hero's face.

"You glow with evil aura, so called hero," the serpent informed.

"That's why I've come to see you," Link replied, leaning back a bit from the orb.

"I warned you about misusing the dark power," Larayru said.

"I haven't set eyes on the Fused Shadows since Mid...uh...since _she _used them to combat Ganondorf," Link explained.

Larayru lend closer to Link, causing the young man to move back.

"Why do you fear the name of the one you love, chosen hero?"

Link looked up into the snake spirit's glowing eyes. "I don't fear anything," he whispered.

"You fear many things. Forgive me for not recognizing you, Link. You have been cloaked with an evil magic. But, now I see that you are who you say you are, for there is a deep love for the Twilight Princess."

Link lowered his head and gazed at the gently glowing water. He felt his eyes and throat begin to burn. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked back up at Lanayru.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

Lanayru nodded. "I will. However, you must do something in return."

"What?"

"Never fear your Love's name again."

"I told you. I don't..."

Before Link could finish his sentence, Lanayru touched him with the orb. The hero was enveloped in light. Link felt a great weight disappear from his shoulders. His body felt lighter, purer. The burning on the back of his hand disappeared. When the light faded, Link felt like himself again. Lanayru was gone and the cavern was quiet, save for the fluttering of fairy wings. Link closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. His mind was clearer as well. Larayru had been right. He _did_ fear her name. Although he had no idea why.

Link got to his feet and stretched. A couple of fairies flew around him to sooth his aching muscles. Whatever Lanayru did, it had worked. Link looked down into the clear water. His reflection stared back at him. For the first time in almost five years, Link recognized himself.

"Thank you," he whispered, knowing that Lanayru had heard him.

* * *

Music drifted from the ballroom and filled the courtyard. People spun around the room in a fast but graceful waltz. Zelda watched with a heavy heart as the couples danced around the room. Link had disappeared during the crowning ceremony and no one knew where he was. The new queen tried to be cheerful for the sake of her people and for her father, but she couldn't help but worry for Link's safety. Her father's voice broke her thoughts.

"Who is that man talking to the conductor?" he asked.

Zelda looked up and glanced over to where her father was looking. Indeed, someone was talking quietly to the orchestra conductor. She was about to get up and go over when the man suddenly disappeared into the crowd.

_That's odd, _Zelda thought

The music changed to a slow waltz. Though confused, the crowd began dancing to the music.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?"

Zelda jumped and looked to her left. Her eyes widened.

"Link?" she breathed.

Link looked like royalty. His green hero's clothes were replaced with a dark purple tunic and leggings. His gauntlets were black leather, as well as his boots. The golden Triforce crest was embroidered on the chest of the tunic. The only things he didn't have were his sword, shield and hat. Zelda found herself breathless. King Hyrule beamed.

"It is rude to keep someone waiting," he whispered.

Zelda placed her hand in Link's and he led her to the dance floor. The crowd parted to give them room. Hero and queen began to dance.

"Where did you get those?" Zelda asked.

"The clothes?" Link replied. Zelda nodded. "A friend," the hero answered.

"I've seen someone else wear them," the queen said as Link spun her around. "And he was in fact royalty."

Link's smile grew. "Who was it?" he wanted to know.

Zelda glared at him, then turned to face her father, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Unbelievable," Zelda whispered.

"What?"

"It's dangerous to keep a secret from your queen."

Link laughed. "I wanted to surprise you." His face grew somber. "I also wanted to apologize."

Zelda looked at him. "For what?" she inquired.

"For being an idiot, first of all. And, second, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the ceremony."

"I sensed something was troubling you. You weren't acting like yourself."

More people began joining the dance. Soon, everyone was dancing again. Link and Zelda took the opportunity and slipped out into the courtyard.

"Where did you go?" Zelda asked.

"I went to see the Spirit Lanayru," Link answered.

"Well, whatever he did must have worked. You're almost glowing."

"Must be from Lanaryu's power."

Zelda was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Tell me the truth, where did you get those clothes?" she asked.

"Your father wore them the day of his wedding," Link announced. "I don't know if he was trying to tell me something when he gave them to me or what."

Zelda looked away as though embarrassed. Link saw her blush.

"He keeps saying I should get married," Zelda whispered. "And he keeps asking me about you."

Now it was Link's turn to be embarrassed. "Me?" he repeated. "Whatever for?"

"Guess," Zelda told him. "You're wearing his wedding garments. He was trying to tell you something, alright."

Link suddenly felt extremely hot. He pulled at the collar of his undershirt and cleared his throat.

"There are more suitable men for you out there than me," he noted. "Besides, I wouldn't make a good husband."

"Why do you say that?" Zelda quizzed. "_If_ you _were_ to become my husband, I think you would make an excellent king."

"I would be spending more time running around Hyrule than at the castle," Link fought. "What kind of husband goes off on his own and leaves his wife to tend to problems at home?" Zelda didn't answer. "Like I said. I wouldn't make a good husband."

"I also keep telling him that your heart beats for someone else," the queen spoke.

"Midna?" Link asked.

Zelda swung around to look at the hero. Her eyes were wide.

"What?"

"I haven't heard you say her name in almost five years."

"It's a name I no longer fear," Link confessed. "You're right. My heart _does_ beat for her. But, that doesn't mean that I don't care for you as well. I'll always be there if you need me. That's a promise."

"Even if it was a simple thing like a banquet?" Zelda asked.

"Does the queen not have a date?" Link joked.

"I do now," Zelda countered as she linked her arm with the hero's.

Link took the queen's hand in his, lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"It would be an honor, your grace," he said.

* * *

Hyrule lay in a deep slumber. The full moon shone like a spotlight over the land. Everything was peaceful once again, except within the walls of Hyrule Castle.

Link tossed violently in his sleep. A cold sweat clung to his skin. Every now and then he would moan or thrash out like he was fighting something. His breathing was rapid and he struggled to keep it under control. Without the gauntlet to dim the light, the Triforce glowed fiercely. Link cried out in pain as his shoulder sent waves of agonizing heat through his body. A menacing laugh echoed through the darkness.

Even in his sleep, Link felt a hand wrap around his. He was sure he would burn to death from the heat that came from his body. Finally, Link was able to wake up. Although, as soon as he saw who was standing over him, Link wished he had stayed asleep.

"It's not possible," he breathed.

The Gerudo chuckled his deep, haunting laugh. He tightened his grip on Link's right hand. The hero screamed in pain. Footsteps echoed down the hall. Link tried to call out for help but his throat was too dry. Ganondorf wrapped his free hand around Link's throat. The Hylian tried to pry his captor's hand away, but Ganondorf just tightened his grip.

"Let go," Link choaked.

"I have been waiting a long time for this moment," Ganondorf said.

Link could now hear the voices of the Royal Guards. The Gerudo pushed the hero down further into the bed.

"I want to see the light fade from your eyes as you take your final breath," he continued.

_Which could be any minute,_ Link thought.

"But first..."

Ganondorf released Link completely and stepped back. The younger of the two was sent into a coughing fit. He gasped for air and pushed himself into a sitting position. Ganondorf walked over to the door and locked it. Link looked up when he heard the key turn in the lock. He was trapped. Ganondorf turned back to the former hero.

"You have proved to be a suitable host, for the time being. The more you stay in Zelda's presense I grow stronger. The Triforce of Wisdom that she possesses, along with your Triforce of Courage have fueled my resurrection."

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's been you all this time," he said. "You're the reason Larayru didn't recognize me."

"Very good," Ganondorf congratulated. "And _you _will be the reason Hyrule falls under my power."

"I'll die first," Link spat.

"No. You will die after I become the king of Hyrule," Ganondorf proclaimed.

Link dove for his sword, but Ganondorf held up his hand and sent the hero flying into the back wall. An invisible force kept Link pinned as the Gerudo walked up. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Master Link? Are you all right?" someone called.

"I'm fine," Link answered, although it had been Ganondorf who had spoken first.

"Are you sure? We heard screams and..."

"I said I'm fine," Ganondorf snapped, forcing Link to say the words for him.

Link closed his eyes as he heard the Royal Guards leave. Ganondorf released him and he fell to the floor.

"Do not think that you are free of me so soon, o hero," the Gerudo warned.

The former hero looked up to find the room empty and quiet. He hung his head and allowed tears to finally overflow.

* * *

What do you think?


	8. Finding a Way Back

_Twilight covered the land of Hyrule. Shadow beasts plagued the villages and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be trapped out in the open. It was a scene she had wished would never happen. She had fought so hard to stop this from happening, now she knew it hadn't been enough._

_"Your highness, please, we must seek shelter," the Captain of the Twili Guard, Zepher begged the Twilight queen._

_"Where is he?" the question came out as a whisper._

_"Where is who, my queen?" Zepher asked._

_A pained screamed rang through the darkness. She knew that scream._

_"Link!" she cried._

_Before Zepher could react, Midna took off. She didn't know how she was able to run so fast, but the next thing she knew she was in Castle Town. The screams of pain and agony grew louder._

_"Stop! Please!"_

_"Link!" Midna screamed._

_"Stop!"_

_Midna took off towards the castle. She ran through the open gates, through the courtyard, almost crashed into the front door before she managed to open it and rushed in the direction of the dungeon. The sound of Link's screams made her blood run cold. She never wanted to hear him scream like that ever again._

_"Link!" she called._

_"I'm begging you! Stop!"_

Who is he begging?_ Midna wondered._

_She didn't hear any other voices except Link's and, occasionally, her own. Midna almost slammed into a guard._

_"What are you doing down here? Civilians aren't permitted inside the castle," the man reprimanded._

_"Where is the man you're torturing?" Midna demanded as she pushed past the guard. "Where is he?"_

_The question was useless, she knew. All she had to do was follow the screams. Not waiting for the light dweller to answer, the Twilight queen hurried through the dungeon. She finally came to the cell that held Link. She broke the lock with a small blast of energy and forced the door open. What she saw nearly made her heart stop beating._

_Link was sitting in the far corner of the cell, his legs pulled up to his chest. His once vibrate green tunic hung in shreds over his broken body. Tears streamed down his face and sobs shook his frail shoulders. He suddenly looked extremely fragile._

_Midna walked over to the Hylian and knelt down. He didn't acknowledge her presence._

_"Link?" she whispered._

_"Why are you punishing me?" Link sobbed._

_"Excuse me?" Midna asked._

_"Were my actions so horrible that you had to torture me?"_

_"I don't understand."_

_Link finally looked up her. His deep blue eyes cut through Midna's already broken heart._

_"All I did was love you. If I had known it was forbidden..."_

_"Link, what are you talking about?" Midna exclaimed._

_The room suddenly grew darker and Link began to fade. He turned away from her and closed his eyes._

_"You're killing me, Midna," he whispered._

_Everything went black._

Midna shot up in bed. Her breathing came in quick, deep breaths. She was back in her bed chambers. Back in the palace of Twilight, and therefore, back in the Twilight Realm. Midna pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her forehead on her knees. Link's screaming still echoed in her ears.

_"You're killing me."_

In one swift movement, Midna flung back the covers, pulled on her robe and headed out of the room. She hurried through the quiet halls and made her way down to the lower levels of the palace. That was were the scholars who studied the magic of those who had first been banished to the Twilight Realm resided.

The five men quickly stood to their feet when the queen barged in.

"Queen Midna. What an honor it is to see you," the leader greeted.

"I need your help," Midna spoke.

"Whatever you ask, my queen," the leader replied.

"As you know I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight for I feared it would bring harm to the world of light."

"A wise choice, dear queen."

"However, now I fear that my actions have brought harm to the light world."

The scholars were silent. Midna also remained silent.

"What would you have us do?" another scholar inquired.

"I need you to find another way back," Midna instructed. "Anyway at all."

The scholars bowed. "We will do our best," they said.

Midna gave them a small bow and left the room. The scholars got right to work.

* * *

Midna stood on the balcony of the throne room, overlooking the front of the palace. The clouds of twilight shimmered with an hypnotizing beauty. The two Sols sat in their places near the enterance. Sorrow filled her heart as she remembered the trouble Link went through to return the Sols to their rightful places.

"Your highness."

Midna turned around to find the lead scholar standing behind her.

"Yes? What news do you bring?" she wanted to know.

"We have discovered the way back to the world of light without the use of the Mirror of Twilight. Actually, Zant helped a bit. The magic he used when he took over this realm helped us to create a portal back to the light world," the scholar explained.

Midna was astonished. "Who knew?" she asked.

"However, that is not the only news I bring to you, dear queen."

"Go on."

"When we successfully managed to create the portal, we felt a strange serge of power. The same power that was bestowed to Zant."

Midna forced herself to remain calm. She closed her eyes, took several deep breaths and then spoke.

"Where?"

* * *

Sorry that it's short. I'll make the next chapter longer.

Let me know what you think


	9. Attack

"Your highness, I really must protest. The portal has not yet been perfected. There are still risks."

Midna paid the lead scholar no heed. She walked up to the spot where Link had first set foot into the Twilight Realm. She looked down at the Triforce that was embedded in the rock.

"Open the portal," she commanded.

"Queen Midna, please. You must not rush into this. I understand you are concerned for the Hero of Light, but you will be no help to him if you are dead."

"You told me you managed to create a portal back to the light world. If so, open it," Midna ordered.

The lead scholar sighed in defeat. He closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him. The Triforce began to glow and a portal slowly formed in mid-air. Midna was about to go through the portal when she was stopped.

"Before you go, take this," the scholar instructed as he held out a pendent. "It will allow you to return when you have completed your mission."

Midna took the pendent and slid the chain over her head.

"Safe journey, my queen."

Midna thanked the man and then turned back to the portal. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and walked through.

* * *

"Link, you can't hide from people for the rest of your life," Zelda said.

The queen and hero were in Telma's bar. Telma was busy serving other customers, but every chance she got she came over to see how they were doing.

"I'm not safe. I'm a danger to everyone, especially you," Link explained.

"I'm sure I can handle that danger," Zelda replied.

Link shook his head. "Not this kind. I know you're strong, my queen, don't get me wrong. But, I don't think you would be able to survive the evil I carry," the hero confessed. He rubbed the back of his right hand. The Triforce began to glow. "The longer I stay in your presence the stronger this evil grows. At first light I will depart for Ordon."

"You're finally going home?"

"Hyrule is no longer in peril. Peace has come back to our land. It's time for the Hero of Light to slip away, at least until he is needed again."

"Then, take this," Zelda said. She handed Link the ocarina. "You will need it more than I will. The people of your village will enjoy the music greatly."

Link wrapped his fingers around the instrument. "No. I have a feeling that this will be useless to me. You keep it. As a reminder." He gave the ocarina back to Zelda. "I will be too busy herding goats and trying to keep the young ones out of the forest to play."

"As you wish," Zelda answered, taking back the instrument.

"Well, I hate to leave you, but it's getting late and I want to leave early tomorrow."

Link got to his feet and bowed to Zelda. "May the goddesses bless your rule, Queen Zelda," he said.

Zelda smiled and inclined her head. "Thank you, Link. May the goddesses bless you wherever you go."

Link bade Telma farewell and left the bar. He walked up the stairs and onto the busy South Road. He made his way out through the South gates and down to the tent where Rusl slept. The Hylian quietly removed his gear and slipped into his bedroll. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

It was another fitful night. Rusl woke up to the sounds of Link's moaning. The sword master got up and checked his former student. He placed a hand on Link's forehead, only to pull it back. Link was burning up.

"Link. Link, wake up," Rusl said, shaking the young man.

Link's hand shot out from under the blanket and grabbed Rusl's wrist. The old man looked down to see the Triforce glowing fiercely on Link's hand. The hero opened his eyes.

"Where is she?"

Rusl was surprised at how deep and menacing Link's voice was. The Hylian's grip tightened.

"Where is Zelda?" Link demanded.

The next thing Rusl knew, he was lying on his back outside the tent. He pushed himself up just as Link came out of the tent, geared up as if he was about to fight a war.

"Link, what has gotten into you?" Rusl demanded.

Without answering, Link headed for Castle Town. Rusl scrambled to his feet, went back into the tent, grabbed his sword and rushed back out. Telma was standing at the top of the steps leading to her bar, enjoying the warm, summer air. She turned to see Rusl approaching.

"Rusl, how are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, Telma. Have you seen Link?" Rusl wanted to know.

"Link?" Telma echoed in confusion. "Wasn't he staying with you?"

Rusl looked around. "He was. But, then he just suddenly got up and left." He turned back to the bar keeper. "Something isn't right with him. He's been acting strange all day."

Telma nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "He has been a bit preoccupied of late." She hummed in thought. "Perhaps Queen Zelda would have an idea of what's going on."

Rusl frowned. "Maybe that's why Link was asking where Zelda was," he mumbled under his breath. He headed off for the castle. "Thank you, Telma," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Midna quietly made her way up to the castle gates. She slipped into the shadows when she saw a man talking to the guards at the gate. Using the shadows as cover, the Twili queen headed in the castle. A powerful, familiar presence swept over her. Midna gasped. She hadn't felt that kind of evil in almost five years.

"It can't be," she whispered.

Midna hurried for the throne room. Hopefully she wasn't too late.

_He's supposed to be dead. There was no way he could've survived,_ Midna thought.

"This is treason!" she heard the king shout when she arrived at the throne room doors. "I will have your head for this!"

"It's your daughter I want, King Hyrule. Your life will be spared if you remain silent."

Midna pushed open the doors and ran inside. She felt her heart plummet. Link had the king and Zelda tied up and looked as if he was ready to finish both of them off in one swing of his sword. He must have sensed her presence, because the green clad hero turned around to face her. His blue eyes rested on Midna. An evil smile crept across his face.

"Midna."

Midna felt a shiver shoot down her spine when he said her name. Link carried another voice besides his own.

"I am surprised to see you here. Surprised and delighted. Now I will be able to destroy both the queen of the light world and the queen of the Twilight world."

Midna felt hot rage begin to pump through her veins. She kept her eyes trained on Link.

"I am curious to know how you managed to return," the former Hero said.

"That knowledge is for Link only," Midna replied.

Link's eyes narrowed.

"I detect your power, thief," the Twili hissed, taking a step forward. "Now, I demand that you release Link before I make you."

"You wouldn't do it. Not when I have the king and Zelda. And, if you try to make a single move I will kill them both."

Midna froze in mid-step. Link pulled out his sword and walked over to Zelda.

_I have to do something, _Midna told herself.

Zelda looked up and gazed into Link's eyes. His eyes were cold and distant. They held a lust for power. The same lust that had shone in Ganondorf's eyes.

"You are supposed to be dead," the queen whispered.

"I cannot be killed so easily," Ganondorf hissed through Link's voice. "And now, your power will be mine."

He raised his sword and was about to bring it down when he was slammed against the back wall. Zelda looked from Link to Midna. The Twilight Queen was panting for breath. Midna rushed over to the king and queen and untied them. Link moaned and pushed himself up. Midna ran over to him.

"Link?"

The man looked up when he heard her voice.

"Midna?" he breathed.

He was back. She could tell by the sound of his voice. Link shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not possible," he said.

"What's not possible is the fact that you were chosen as the hero," the king barked.

Just then, a small group of soldiers ran into the throne room. Midna disappeared into a pillar's shadow. At the king's command, two of the guards went up to Link and pulled him to his feet.

"Father, please," Zelda started.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"You are under arrest for treason and attempted murder," the king declared.

Link looked at Zelda in shock. The queen sadly looked away.

"Father, it wasn't his fault. He was..."

"About to kill you," King Hyrule interrupted.

"He was being controlled," Zelda corrected.

"Throw him in the dungeon," King Hyrule ordered, ignoring his daughter.

The guards pulled Link away. Zelda glared at her father.

"He is innocent!" she cried. "You could tell that he didn't know what he was doing just by listening to his voice!"

"His voice sounded perfectly normal, Zelda," King Hyrule replied.

"Father, you gave the crown to me and stepped down your position. I say Link is innocent," Zelda fought.

Midna watched as the human soldiers dragged Link away. She took out the pendent and touched it. A portal opened and she hurried through it. When she emerged again, she was in the dungeon. Sounds of struggling and yelling echoed through the stone halls.

"You're lucky you weren't sentenced right then and there, traitor," a guard said.

A cell door slammed and keys rattled on a chain. Midna hid in the shadows when the guards walked by. She held her breath when they stopped in front of her hiding place.

"If he's lucky he'll be banished. But, since the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed there's no way to banish prisoners," one of the guards said.

"So, what'll happen?" the second asked.

Midna waited for an answer. However, it was not what she wanted to hear.

"Don't know. Death, I guess," the first guard answered.

* * *

What do you think?


	10. The Executioner

**A/N**: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. The reviews help a lot. If you see any area in which I have to improve, please let me know.

* * *

"Why is Link being punished for another man's crime?" Midna demanded

"I am doing everything within my power to stop this, Midna. However, my father has decided that the title he has given me no longer matters," Zelda explained.

_I'll never understand light dwellers, _Midna thought bitterly.

"Link goes before the council at sun down tomorrow. I will try to convince them to give him a fair trail," Zelda continued.

Midna looked down at the cup of tea she held between her hands. The dark liquid had long since grown cold. The Twilight Queen looked around the dining hall. The floor was carpeted in a royal purple rug. Tapestries of the Royal Family hung on the walls. Some were of a young Zelda, the queen, and the king. The portrait of the king, queen and Zelda hung on the wall above the head of the long table. Deep purple curtains hung beside the open windows. Music drifted in from the Central Square.

_Don't they care that the man who saved their land is about to be executed? _Midna asked herself.

"Midna, there is something I want to ask you," Zelda spoke.

Midna looked over at the queen of Hyrule. Zelda kept her eyes on her own tea cup. Her white gloved hands nervously clenched the fine china.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"I know that the council isn't going to be easy. Whatever their sentence is I know it isn't going to be fair."

Zelda trailed off. Her eyes remained on the cooling liquid in her cup. Midna realized she was holding her breath and slowly let it out. A warm, summer breeze blew in through the open window. Midna's mind wandered to the fallen hero in the dungeon. Link had been locked up for almost a week; being kept alive by scraps of food and little water. How long did it take these people to make a decision? If this sort of thing happened in the Twilight Realm, a council would have been put together and a decision made that same day.

"Midna, my question is this: No matter what the sentence, would you take Link back to the Twilight Realm?" Zelda asked as she finally looked up at the Twilight Queen.

Midna felt her heart slip a beat. She wanted to say yes, but something held her back.

"That's exile," she breathed.

"It's the only way to keep Link safe. He never missed a sunset before the attack. You should have seen the way he would gaze at the coming darkness. By the way his eyes would focus on the twilight, you would think that he would be swept away." Zelda looked Midna in the eye. "He would rather be in the Twilight Realm than here, Midna."

"He's light dweller. He would fade quickly if he stayed in the twilight," Midna argued.

Why was she fighting to keep Link in Hyrule? She wanted to take him back to the world of twilght. Why was she arguing?

_It's because I love him,_ she reasoned. _I want to see him happy than miserable._

"Midna, please. If Link were to escape the castle, where would he go?" Zelda asked.

"Ordon?" Midna suggested.

"My father would have guards all over Hyrule. He wouldn't be able to hide in the villages. No where would be safe. He would be a fugitive," Zelda explained.

"He has friends in Kakariko. Surely they would hide him," Midna pointed out.

"He would be found eventually," Zelda said. "Don't you see? Your world is the only place that's safe enough. The Mirror of Twilight is destroyed. No one can enter the Twilight Realm anymore. Please. Take Link back to the twilight. He'll die if you don't."

Midna looked away from Zelda's gaze. So many emotions ran through her mind at the same time. It was so fast that she didn't have time to register all of them. Midna noticed a cloaked figure walk into the castle. Suspicion and panic began to rise in her chest. Something wasn't right.

"I'll take Link back to the Twilight Realm," Midna answered.

* * *

Link looked up when the door of his cell opened. Unlike the other cells which had bars, this cell had a wall of steel. And no matter how many times the door was opened, he could never see sunlight or moonlight. The cell had no windows and the cell was located in a place where it was always dark.

"So, you are the chosen hero," a deep voice echoed in the metal cell.

Chains rattled as Link straightened up against the wall. His ankles and wrists were bound together by heavy shackles and the chains was bolted to the floor. The Hylian didn't answer the voice. Whoever the voice belonged to, the person didn't belong here. Then again, neither did Link. He suddenly wanted to be back in Ordon Village, hoarding goats for Fado, teaching Colin how to ride a horse, keeping Talo out of trouble. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"What do you want?" Link asked in a low voice.

There was a rustle of a long cloak as the person moved. There was the sound of a match being struck and the cell lit up in a pathetically dim light. The figure held the flame to a wick inside a lantern and the light increased. Link blinked against the light. Even though the fire wasn't as strong as sunlight, his eyes weren't used to light in any form.

"To answer your question, I simply want to know why the mighty hero who was chosen by the goddesses themselves has fallen to the level of a criminal," the figure admitted.

"Then, you're wasting your time in coming to talk to me," Link informed the visitor. "Ask Queen Zelda."

"The queen is busy at the moment," the cloaked man answered.

"Well, you came here for nothing, then," Link said.

The chains rattled again as the prisoner shifted into a more comfortable position. To his annoyance, the man didn't leave. Instead, he reached inside his black cloak and pulled out a small, cloth bag. As he opened it, the man sat down a few feet away from Link. He took out a small, thin clay jug and a small mug. Link watched him carefully as the man pulled out the stopper and poured water into the mug. Link swallowed.

"Thirsty?" the man asked, picking up the mug and handing it out for Link to take.

Link looked from the mug to the man's shadowed face, then back to the mug. He hadn't had anything to drink all day, but, something told him not to take the offering. When the man spoke, his voice was filled with understanding.

"You think I poisoned it," he said.

"I don't mean any disrespect, sir. But, I go before the royal council tomorrow."

"I understand," the man replied, placing the mug on the floor. "If you want, I can prove to you that it is not poisoned."

He took out another mug, pulled the stopper out of the jug and poured himself some water. He replaced the stopper and picked up the mug. He put the mug to his lips and took a long drink of water. He put the mug down and wiped the water from his lips. Everything was silent for a few minutes. Half an hour passed and the man remained as healthy as when he had first walked in.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked.

Link's eyes wandered to the cloth bag that sat innocently on the floor. The man picked it up and turned it inside out. It was empty.

"I'm a shaman. A doctor. I want to help you, not kill you."

"No, I have the Royal Family for that," Link said.

He reached down and picked up the mug. It was difficult to do with his wrists chained together.

"Would you mind satisfying an old man's curiosity?" the man asked as Link put the mug to his lips.

"Hm?"

"What possessed you to attack King Hyrule and Queen Zelda?" the man asked.

Link winced as the cool water touched his dry throat.

"Something wrong?" the man wondered.

"Sore throat," Link lied. "What was the question?"

"Why did you attack the king and his daughter?"

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me anyway."

Link gazed down into the clear, innocent liquid. In the fire light it looked black and menacing.

"That information is for the queen only," the hero whispered. "I'm sorry."

The man nodded in understanding. Link took another sip of water. It was cool and soothed his sore throat. The man put the jug and his empy mug back in the bag. Link held his mug out for the man to take.

"You need that water more than I do," he said.

He picked up the lantern and got to his feet. He made his way to the door. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and twisted it.

"Perhaps I shall see you tomorrow."

"I'll probably be dead tomorrow," Link said.

"Then, this is good-bye," the man noted.

He opened the door and walked out. As the door closed, Link placed the mug on the floor and leaned against the cold wall. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. When had he become so tired? Link opened his eyes. Something was wrong.

* * *

The executioner walked through the halls of Hyrule Castle. A satisfied smile crossed his shadowed features. The man nodded to the Captain of the Guard as he walked through the castle gates.

"The traitor will be dead before the next sunrise," he reported.

"I shall inform the king," the Captain replied.

He left his post and headed inside the castle. He made his way to the library. The king was in his study when the Captain walked in.

"King Hyrule," the guard said.

The king looked up and motioned for the Captain to step forward.

"I have news from the executioner," the Captain announced.

"Excellent. When will he arrive?" King Hyrule asked, going back to his work.

"He just left, actually," the guard answered.

King Hyrule looked up again. "Come again?"

"The executioner just left, your highness."

"I told him to come at sun down tomorrow," the king reminded his guard.

"He decided to come early," the Captain explained.

"A day early. What did he do?" the king demanded. "If Zelda goes down to the dungeon on her routine visit and finds a headless body..."

"He didn't behead the traitor, sire. But, he will be dead before the next sunrise," the Captain quickly stated.

King Hyrule glared at the Captain.

"Heartless fool," he hissed.

"Sir?"

"I told him quick and painless. He _was_ the Hero of Legend, after all. Quick and painless. Not slow and torturous."

"I don't understand."

"He poisoned Link, didn't he?" King Hyrule demanded.

"I...do believe," the Captain stammered.

"We need a new executioner. One who follows orders. You would think the one we have now worked for that thief. What was his name?" King Hyrule asked.

"Ganondorf?" the Captain guessed.

"Only the band of thieves he led was that heartless. Summon the shaman from Kakariko."

"You're going to save the life of the man who you're just going to execute anyway?" the Captain asked.

"No one, not even Link, deserves to suffer at the hands of Ganondorf. Send for Renado," the king ordered.

The Captain ran out of the room. King Hyrule rubbed his eyes and sighed. While his attention was diverted, the king's shadow began to stand up. It took on another form. Sunset eyes looked out from a veil of shadows. The Twilight Queen rushed out of the room and down to the dungeon. She had to get to Link. No matter what the king's intentions were, Midna would never forgive him for this.

_Not all light dwellers are heartless and cruel,_ she had to remind herself.

Zelda and Link were the most selfless people she had met. The people of Ordon and Kakariko also looked out for one another. Midna had to force herself to focus on her mission. She hid behind a wall and slipped into the shadows as two guards walked down the hall. It was a long journey to the cell which held Link, but she finally arrived. Midna was about to open the door when she heard voices coming down the hall. With a growl she hid in the shadows.

"Execution by any means should be outlawed," Renado reprimanded.

The guard who was escorting him walked up to the steel door and unlocked it. He then opened the door and allowed Renado to enter. The shaman hurried into the cell and over to Link. Midna slipped inside the cell before the door was shut again. Renado lit a lantern and the room was lit with a dim light. Midna gasped and her eyes widened when the light revealed Link. He was curled into a ball against the metal wall. His skin was unnaturally pale and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Renado carefully touched Link's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Link?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Link moaned as he curled his body into a tighter ball. Sweat ran down the side of his face. The cold sweat caused his clothes to stick to his body. His hair looked like it had just been washed. It hung in strands around his pale face. A pained cry escaped Link's clenched teeth.

"Why is she punishing me?" he begged.

Midna gulped and Renado frowned.

"Why is who punishing you?" the shaman asked.

"I swear I'm innocent. It wasn't me. I tried to stop him," Link rambled.

"Link, you are not making any sense," Renado tried to reason.

"Why is Zelda punishing me for someone else's crime?" Link cried.

He grabbed Renado's arm in a death grip.

"Make it stop! Please!"

"Where is the poison?" Renado asked.

Midna sniffed the air. A putrid odor radiated from a certain spot in the room. She turned around and found the shattered mug. Midna reached down to pick up the remains. Although, as she did so, the revealed her presence. She heard Link take in a sharp breath. She turned to see him looking straight at her. However, his eyes were strangely unfocused and Midna wondered if he was even seeing her.

"Are my actions so horrible that the goddesses themselves begin to punish me as well?" the former hero breathed.

_It's the poison. He thinks he's hallucinating,_ Midna thought.

"I'm not a murderer," Link declared.

"You didn't kill anyone, Link. Why are you saying these things?" Renado asked.

"Maybe I deserve to be punished," Link said.

Midna felt tears fill her eyes. Why was he saying such things? Midna wanted to scream at him. To tell him to stop being so foolish. However, he didn't need scolding right now. Link's eyes locked with hers. For a moment she thought he really saw her. But, that hope was crushed when Link shook his head as if to dispel a bad idea.

_He really doesn't see me for being real,_ Midna realized sadly.

Link's eyes slid closed. Renado checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it.

"Don't die on me, Link. For the sake of Hyrule, don't die," he prayed.

The shaman got to his feet and headed for the door.

_Where is he going?_ Midna wondered.

Renado headed out of the cell. Midna started to follow him, but a slight movement from Link stopped her. She turned to face the young man. Her hand slowly went to the pendent that hung around her neck. It could be days before Renado would find an antidote. Link would be long gone before then.

_I made Zelda a promise. Although the council hasn't made a decision, the king has._

Midna hurried over to the dying hero. She placed her hand on Link's shoulder and wrapped her fingers around the pendent. A portal opened in the floor and Midna and Link fell through. As soon as the portal closed, the cell door opened. Zelda took one look around the empty room and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

What do you think?


	11. Palace of Twilight

_Two weeks later..._

The Twili doctor sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. After two weeks of fighting to keep the queen's guest alive, the light dweller was finally showing signs of recovery. He wasn't familiar with the poison that was slowly killing the hero, but he had managed to find an antidote in time. Of coarse, there had been risks involved in administering it.

"What risks?" the queen had asked.

"Memory loss, a coma, death if it doesn't work."

"Then, let's hope it's memory loss."

And so, here he sat. At the bedside of a light dweller. Hoping and praying that when the man woke up, _if _he woke up, he would know who he was. The doctor picked up a small phial. It was filled with a blue-green liquid. In a few more hours he would administer another dose of the antidote to the Hylian. Just then, the bedroom doors opened and Midna walked in.

"Has he woken up?" she asked.

"Not yet, my lady," the doctor answered.

Midna looked down at the sleeping hero. He was past the dangerous part. All he needed now was rest.

"How was your meeting with Queen Zelda?" the doctor inquired.

"I'm afraid that this palace will have to be his new home. The king of the light world has men searching all over Hyrule for Link. Even his home village, which is hidden far into the Ordona Woods has been searched," Midna explained.

At the mention of Ordon Village, Link moaned. He began to stir. Midna took the doctor's arm and guided him towards the door.

"My queen, shouldn't we see if he is feeling better?"

"I think it best for him to wake up without us being here."

The Twili made their way out of the room. Midna quietly closed the door. A couple of minutes after the queen and doctor had left, Link began to wake up. He stretched his sore arms above his head. He covered his mouth to hide a yawn. He rolled over on to his right side and slowly opened his eyes. Link blinked, then frowned.

_Where am I? This isn't the castle dungeon._

The hero propped himself up on his elbow and looked around the dark bedroom. In a complete contrast to the cell he had been in this room was finely furnished with cushioned chairs. Tapestries of dark purples, light blues, and silvery-greens covered the walls and carpeted the floor.

_I've seen these colors before,_ Link realized. _Although, I've never been in this particular room._

He pushed back the blankets and swung his legs out over the side of the bed. Link then realized that his tunic had been removed. A black robe with lines of light purple and green zig-zagging through it lay on the back of a nearby chair. Link grabbed the robe and pulled it around his body. He then made his way out of the room.

Servants hurried through the hallways. Their destination was unknown, but Link concluded that there was going to be a banquet. A few of the servants gave Link a respectful bow as he passed by them.

"It is good to see you up and about, sir," a young maid said.

Link managed to find his way to familiar territory. He had travelled these halls when he was recovering the Sols. The hero made his way outside and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. Clouds of twilight shimmered with hypnotic beauty. Like the skies of Hyrule, the sky of the Twilight Realm held its own scar. The remnants of the portal created by the Mirror of Twilight faced the Palace of Twilight.

"I'm dreaming," Link told himself. "I have to be dreaming. I'm either dreaming or dead."

"You're not dead," a voice said before him.

Link whirled around. His gasped. Sunset eyes smiled up at him.

"How are you?"

"Midna," Link breathed.

"Link," Midna answered back.

"How?"

"You had a close call back in Hyrule," Midna began.

"How close?" Link wanted to know.

"You...or rather, someone made you attack Zelda and her father. You were imprisoned for a week before a council was put together. However, before you went before them an executioner came."

"I trust Zelda had nothing to do with that decision," Link said.

"Zelda was trying to save your life. She knew you were innocent. I don't know who sent for the man, but he accomplished his task. Instead of giving you a quick and painless death he poisoned you," Midna explained. "King Hyrule was furious. He said no one, not even you, deserved to suffer at the hands of one of Ganondorf's men."

"If the executioner worked for Ganondorf, then why did the king send for him?" Link demanded.

"I told you, I don't know who sent for him. It's only because of Zelda that you're here in the first place," Midna snapped.

Link tensed. "Zelda?"

"She made me promise to bring you here no matter what the sentence was. I told her it was exile." Midna trailed off. She took a deep breath and continued. "But then, I went to speak with her earlier this morning. You would never be able to stay in one place for very long. Gerudo desert, Snowpeak, Zora's Domain, anywhere where there's a portal has been guarded. Even Ordon Village."

Link walked over to Midna and wrapped his arms around her. She lend against his chest and closed her eyes. A small smile touched her lips.

"So, I'm not in exile, I'm in hiding," Link reasoned.

"I guess you could put it that way," Midna agreed.

Her smile faded and her features darkened. She pulled away from Link.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I felt something," Midna claimed.

Link remained silent, allowing Midna to sort out what she had just felt. However, she didn't speak.

"What was it?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure. It felt like the evil power that resides within the Fused Shadows," Midna explained. "Of coarse, I could be wrong. There has been so much evil power going around these days I may have become paranoid."

Link subconsciously pulled down the sleeve of the robe over his right hand to hide the glowing Triforce.

"Probably," he said.

Midna wrapped her arms around Link and cuddled into his chest. The hero put his arms around the Twilight Queen and held her close. The possibility of him dreaming crept into his mind. But, this felt too real to be a dream. Within the shadows of the palace, several servants and guards watched Midna and Link. A couple of the young maids giggled silently.

"Do you think we'll have a king soon?" one of them asked in a whisper.

"He'll be a better king than Zant," another added.

"What's all this?" Zepher, the Captain of the Twili Guard, asked as he came across the small gathering. "There's work to be done. Off with you."

The servants ran off to do the rest of their chores. Zepher glared at the guards and the men headed off as well. The Captain glanced over at Midna and Link. He smiled as he watched the two head inside the palace.

_She's finally happy. And this world seems a little bit brighter with the Hero of Light here. Maybe having him as a king wouldn't be such a bad idea, _Zepher thought.

* * *

What do you think?

Let me know if I need to improve on anything.


	12. Fading Light

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

* * *

"This is completely unfair," Talo fumed.

He sat on the balcony of Link's old house. He glared down at the two soldiers who were guarding at the path that led to Faron Woods. The door was open and he could hear Malo and Beth cleaning up inside.

"Moping isn't going to bring Link back," Malo told his big brother. "So, you're just wasting your time."

"It's pointless to reason with him, Malo," Beth put in.

"Why did they have to go and lock Link up in the first place? He didn't do anything," Talo said, making sure his voice was loud enough for the soldiers to hear.

"He attacked Queen Zelda and King Hyrule," Malo pointed out.

"Queen Zelda said that someone forced him to do that," Talo argued.

"Arguing isn't going help Link either," Beth snapped.

Ilia took that time to walk up the path leading to the village. She turned to face the soldiers, sighed sadly, and continued to make her way to Link's house.

"Hey, Ilia," Talo greeted.

"Hi, Talo," Ilia answered.

She climbed up the ladder and sat down beside him. She looked back at the soldiers. The two men were talking in whispered tones so that the children wouldn't hear.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Talo wondered out loud.

"Link, probably," Ilia guessed.

"It's not fair. Why did they have to throw Link out of Hyrule? Why couldn't he have just come back here?"

"Apparently he's a traitor to the Royal Family," Ilia explained. "And traitors aren't allowed to go free."

The mayor's daughter looked up at the setting sun. It had been two weeks since the residents of Ordon Village received word from Renado that Link had disappeared from his cell in the Hyrule Castle dungeon. When questioned about the disappearance, the queen had told the people that in the early hours of the morning he had been taken to the borders of Hyrule and had been cast out of the kingdom. No one need not fear his presence any longer.

Ilia looked down at Epona's empty pen beside the tree house. Like her master, Epona had also disappeared. Where the horse could have gone puzzled Ilia. She just hoped that the beloved animal hadn't been caught by the Royal Guard, bandits or Bulbins.

_When did everything fall apart?_ Ilia mentally screamed. _Talo's right. This isn't fair. Link sacrificed everything to help restore Hyrule to its former glory and they throw him out like rotten goat cheese. He didn't even get a fair trail!_

"Ilia? Are you okay?" Beth asked.

"No, Beth. I'm _not_okay. I feel like marching into Hyrule Castle and demanding that they bring Link back and give him a fair trail," Ilia admitted.

"How are they going to find him?" Malo pondered. "Link could be anywhere."

"I'm sure they have ways of finding people," Talo put in.

The sun sank beneath the horizon and twilight clothed the small village. Ilia felt an unnatural sadness wash over her. Her heart ached for Link. She wanted to hear his voice as he instructed Colin how to properly mount a horse, or as he talked to Epona while giving her a bath in the spirit spring. She wanted to hear him laugh.

_I miss the days when he used to scold me for taking Epona without his knowledge. At the time I always he was being bothersome. Now, I feel like I'm going to go insane because I can't remember what his voice sounds like._

Just then, Rusl walked up from the village.

"It's getting late. You kids should be home," he instructed.

Talo, Malo and Beth climbed down the ladder and ran off towards the village. Ilia stayed where she was.

"Can you tell my father that I'll be staying here tonight?" she asked.

Rusl smiled sadly and nodded. "Of coarse. I understand. I miss him, too. We all do. But, as long as we never forget him, Link will always be with us," the swordsman explained.

Ilia nodded in understanding. Rusl turned and headed back to Ordon Village.

"Good-night, Ilia. Be safe," he said.

"I will," Ilia assured him.

Rusl disappeared around the corner. Ilia got to her feet and headed inside the small house. She closed the door and lend back against it. Her eyes swept over the small room. The room was still a mess. Two days after Link's disappearance (before Zelda had explained the secret banishment), guards had stormed into Ordona and had rudely intruded in on the village. They had nearly torn Link's home apart looking for any signs that he had might have been there.

Ilia pushed herself away from the door and began cleaning up. She put the table and chairs back in their rightful spot. She picked up pots and pans and put them away on various shelves. Ilia climbed up the ladder to where Link had his bed. She fixed the sheets and placed the few books he had back on the small bookshelf. Her eyes caught the pictures Link had hanging on the wall beside his bed. Ilia stared at the picture of Link and Epona. Tears stung her eyes.

_Link, where are you?_

* * *

Zelda closed the book she had been reading and got to her feet. The library lay is silence. The flames from the lanterns cast eerie shadows over the many bookshelves and cushioned reading chairs that were located randomly around the large room. Zelda lay the book on the table beside the chair she had been in a few moments ago. She reached down beside the chair and took hold of her sword. Light footsteps echoed in the quiet.

_Who else would be up at this late hour?_ the queen wondered.

The servants and her father had gone to bed hours ago. The only people still awake were the night guards. Due to a bout of insomnia, Zelda had locked herself in the library to read. The darkness that blocked the windows told Zelda that it was midnight. Again, footsteps echoed. The queen tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword and moved from her spot. The sound of a book being removed from a nearby shelf stopped Zelda in her tracks. She raised her sword when a shadow snaked out from behind the bookshelf.

"You can put that away, your highness."

Zelda let out an agitated sigh and lowered her sword. Link lend against the shelf and pretended to read the book in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" the queen demanded.

"I came to visit," Link replied, keeping his eyes on the shadowy pages.

"You are supposed to be in hiding."

"I am. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you? Or did you want to know why you're in the Twilight Realm to begin with?" Zelda asked.

"I already know the reason," Link answered, finally looking to face Zelda. "Midna told me."

"I had no other choice. I knew you were going to get the death penalty and I couldn't let that happen. I had to ask Midna to take you to the Twilight Realm."

"And for that I am grateful. But, homesickness settled and I wanted to see sunlight again." Link looked out the window. "Although, I picked a lousy time to see the sun."

Zelda smiled and placed her sword on the table. Link closed the book he had been holding a put it back in its spot. He clenched his fist as the Triforce began to glow again. The hero rubbed the back of his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda wanted to know.

"Better. Thanks to the Twili doctors. The only thing I'm worried about is..."

Link trailed off. Zelda walked over to the former hero and took his right hand in hers. She wrapped her fingers around the glowing triangle. The Triforce on her right hand began to glow as well.

"He wanted it," Link whispered. "That's why he made me attack you."

Zelda looked up. Link's face was veiled in shadows. In the dim light of the lanterns, he strangely resembled the Twili.

"Do you find living in constant twilight difficult?" Zelda asked.

"A little," Link confessed. "But, that's expected. I've always had a hard time in twilight. I'm surprised I haven't turned into a wolf yet."

Zelda thought for a moment. "Perhaps I can work something out with Midna and the Gorons."

Link looked at the queen. "Such as?" he inquired.

"Perhaps, during the night, Midna can bring you to Death Mountain."

"I thought guards had all of Hyrule guarded," Link said.

"Only the path leading to Death Mountain is guarded. The main gathering place and the hot spring is safe," Zelda noted. "You can spend as much time as you want. You may even be able to watch a sunrise."

The possibility of seeing the sun again put Link's mind at ease. He smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

Zelda nodded. Her attention was diverted to the library doors when the door handle shook. The Hylians froze.

"Queen Zelda? Is everything all right?" a guard asked.

"Everything is fine," Zelda answered.

"May I ask who is in there with you?" the man wanted to know.

"A messenger from Zora's Domain," Zelda told him.

A portal opened behind Link and Zelda hurried him towards it.

"You may continue with your rounds," the queen authorized.

The guard walked away. Link looked from the door to the portal to Zelda and back to the portal again.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Midna and her people, but I don't think I'll be able to live there for the rest of my life," the green clad hero explained. "Unless I become Twili myself, Hyrule is going to lose the Hero of Light in a matter of months."

"You belong to the world of light. Everyone, including Midna, understands that. Hopefully we will be able to figure out a way to keep you from meeting a premature end."

Link lifted Zelda's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You have done much for me, my queen, even though I don't deserve it. You have saved my life, and for that, I am in your debt," he vowed.

"You owe me nothing," Zelda declared. "Now, go before another guard comes."

Link gave Zelda a small bow, kissed her hand once more and disappeared through the portal. As soon as the portal closed, Zelda couldn't help but feel that the library had become just a little bit darker.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews help a lot.

Sorry if this chapter seemed weak. I'll try to improve on the next chapter.


	13. Death Mountain Refuge

A young messenger made his way through the gorge that made up the Death Mountain Trail. Geysers in the ground and walls blew out hot steam at random intervals. The young man took care as to not be in the way when the geyser went off. Death Mountain made every messenger nervous. The queen always assured them that the Gorons were harmless and that they welcomed humans back on to their land. So far, the Gorons that stood waiting along the path were all too happy to aid the messenger in his trek to see the Goron elders.

_Do they call everyone "brother"? _the Hylian pondered as he carefully made his way down to the main gathering place of Death Mountain.

The man continued down the steep steps and finally jumped down to flat ground. The ground rumbled a bit as a Goron walked up.

"May I help you, Brother?" he asked.

"Uh...yes. I'm looking for Gor Coron, or whoever is in charge," the human announced.

A huge smile lit the Goron's face. "I will take you to the elders' chamber, Brother," he offered.

"Thank you," the man replied, his voice shaking a bit.

The Goron walked off and the Hylian followed. Whenever they came to a cliff, the Goron would roll into a ball and instruct the human to climb on to his back. He would then proceed to toss the messenger into the air. The human would land in a heap at the top.

"Are you okay, Brother?" the Goron asked after he had climbed up the cliff.

The young man pushed himself up and rubbed his head.

"You are not as sure footed as our Brother Link," the Goron rumbled.

"So I've heard on my way up here," the Hylian muttered.

"The chamber is not far, Brother."

The Goron continued on. The messenger heaved a heavy sigh and followed the creature. After a few more ungraceful landings from being hurled through the air, the Hylian finally walked into the chamber of the Goron elders.

One of the elders stepped forward. "I am Gor Coron. On behalf of the Goron elders, welcome to Death Mountain, Brother. What brings you to our grand mountain?"

"I bring a message from Queen Zelda," the human said, taking out a brown envelope.

The Goron elder took it and opened it. He proceeded to read through the letter. His eyes widened slightly as he read the request from the Hylian queen.

"Thank you, Brother. Your efforts to bring this to us is greatly appreciated." Gor Coron nodded towards an elevator. "That elevator goes down to the hot spring. You are weary, and the hot spring will restore your energy. When you have recovered you may go back to the castle. You may tell Queen Zelda that we have received her message and that it is no trouble to us. One of our Goron Brothers will see you back down the mountain."

The man nodded in appreciation. He made his way over to the elevator and the Goron who was standing guard activated it. When the elevator and the Hylian were out of sight, Gor Coron turned to those around him.

"We have a request from Queen Zelda. She is asking for us to make this mountain a refuge for our lost Brother."

"Of course," Gor Amoto answered immediately.

"The chosen hero is always welcome to Death Mountain," Gor Liggs added.

"We must not let the Royal Guard know that Link will be here," Gor Coron instructed. "This is to be kept secret. If word gets out that the Hero has been sighted here, Death Mountain will be swarmed with guards."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Gor Coron nodded as well. All that was left to do now was wait.

* * *

In the darkest hour of the night, a portal slowly opened. Two shadowy figures stepped into the warm, fresh air. The wind blew dark brown hair away from deep, blue eyes. The first figure took in a deep, cleansing breath. A smile spread across his tired features. The scent of hot spring water greeted him.

"Death Mountain. This brings back memories."

Link stepped out of the shadows and eased his way down to the hot water. A few Gorons and a couple of Zoras lounged in the hot spring. In hushed voices, the gathering greeted the former Hero back to the mountain. Link smiled and nodded at each of the Gorons and Zoras. He walked through the chest high water and found a semi-secluded spot behind a large boulder. Midna settled herself at the table of the Goron hot spring shop.

"You look weary," the Goron behind the counter noted.

"Life has become difficult since Link came to live in the Twilight Realm," Midna explained quietly.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Link remove his tunic. In the moonlight, his darkening skin shone with faint red lines that originated from the wound in his right shoulder.

"Our human Brother does not look well," a second Goron spoke up.

"Take no offense, m'lady. But he is beginning to look more Twili than Hylian," a Zora commented.

"I take no offense, kind Zora," Midna said.

Link removed his gauntlets, undershirt and chain-mail and laid them on top of his tunic which lay on a dry rock jutting out of the water. He eased himself down into the hot water. He winced as the water washed over his injured shoulder. As the healing properties of the spring worked, the dark tint of his skin and the lines slowly faded. Link rolled his shoulders and moved his head from side to side to stretch out the muscles in his neck. He sighed in relief. The night had not come fast enough. He was slowly losing himself as the days passed. Though he kept his human form, his skin began to take the same shade as the skin of the Twili people.

Link leaned against the boulder and closed his eyes. It had been three days since he had spoken with Zelda about coming to Death Mountain during nightfall. That was enough time for changes to sink in. He knew it was only natural that he take on the appearance of the Twili. After all, that's what happened to the first people who had been banished to the Twilight Realm. When he had first started to change, Link didn't mind. But now, as his body started to grow weaker, the idea of becoming something otherworldly scared him. He wasn't just changing...he was dying.

A sliver of light on the eastern horizon forced Link to open his eyes. The ground trembled slightly as a Goron walked up. Link lifted his head to look up at the rock-like creature.

"Would you like to see the sunrise, Brother?" he asked.

Link could only nod. The Goron bent down and picked the Hylian up in his arms. He made his way to the elevator shaft, and within a few moments, Link watched with tired eyes as the sun peeked up over the hills. The Goron held the Hero's shoulders to keep the human steady on his feet. The sun's rays lit Link's pale face.

"I've almost forgotten what it looked it," the hero whispered.

Just then, Midna walked up. She held Link's gauntlets, chain-mail, undershirt and tunic. She could already see life come back into the man she had grown to love. Link stretched his arms above his head. He rolled his shoulders again and turned to face Midna. He took his clothes and proceeded to put them on. First the undershirt, then the chain-mail and finally the well worn, green tunic.

"Do you want to stay here for another while?" Midna asked as Link pulled on his gauntlets.

"Would you mind if I did?" Link replied.

"Not at all," Midna answered.

The Goron who had accompanied Link turned and walked away. Link wrapped his arm around Midna's shoulders. Death Mountain gradually came to life as the sun rose higher into the sky. Midna glanced up at Link and a smile touched her lips.

_Death Mountain isn't the only thing coming to life,_ she mused.

* * *

What do you think? Anything need improving?

Yes, I know Link has blonde hair. However, he's undergoing a few changes.


	14. Unexpected Surprises

The weeks passed and every night Link and Midna would pay a visit to Death Mountain. Some nights they would sit out in the open and gaze up at the stars, other nights they would lounge in the hot spring and talk to the Gorons, and on other nights Link and Gor Coron would go against each other in the sumo ring. Of coarse, Link always had help from the iron boots. But, every now and then, the Goron elder would get a lucky break and push Link out of the ring. The wrestling matches usually went on until sunrise. However, on this particular night, the match went on far beyond sunrise and into mid-morning. It was around that time that a guard came around on his weekly inspection.

"Elders, we have trouble," a young Goron announced as he rolled into the elder's chamber.

Link turned to face the messenger, which gave Gor Coron an opening. The elder shoved Link out of the ring. While the Hylian was pushing himself up, the elder addressed the young Goron.

"What trouble?" he asked.

"One of the guards is coming this way. I think he heard the noise from the sumo match," the young man explained.

Link looked over at Midna. Her eyes were wide with fear. They widened even more when the voice of the guard sounded from just outside the chamber.

"May I enter?"

Link felt his blood run cold. He scrambled to get the iron boots off.

"Just a moment," Gor Coron called.

Link finally managed to free his legs from the heavy boots. Midna opened a portal and urged Link to go through. The hero grabbed the boots and threw them through the portal. Midna and Link jumped through the portal just as the guard walked into the chamber. The Hylian guard caught a brief glimpse of the portal as it closed.

"May we help you with something?" Darbus asked, stepping in front of the guard, blocking the man's view.

"The usual business," the man replied, suspicion rising in the back of his mind.

"We have not seen your so called 'traitor'," Gor Ebizo spoke up.

"Very well. If you do happen to see him, notify the Royal Guard immediately."

And with that said, the man walked out of the chamber. The Gorons sighed.

"That was too close," Gor Liggs put in.

"I think we should inform Queen Zelda that guards are getting suspicious," Darbus suggested.

"Tell one of our Brothers down in Kakariko to bring the message to the queen. The guards' suspicions will grow even more if we send one from Death Mountain," Gor Coron instructed.

"Perhaps one of our Zora friends would deliver it," Gor Amoto said.

"Whatever the means, we must tell Queen Zelda," Darbus answered.

* * *

"That was too close for comfort," Link announced as he hurled the iron boots into the corner of the bedroom.

"We lost track of time. Even the Gorons didn't know," Midna reassured him.

Link ran his fingers through his now jet black hair. Midna hated to admit it, but it seemed like the ventures to Death Mountain had only sped up the transformation. The Twili doctor had been monitoring the changes. The Twilight Queen was almost afraid to go ask him what was happening.

"We'll lay low for a while. Wait until things cool down," the queen suggested.

Link made a strange sound in the back of his throat. It almost sounded like he was choking.

"Link?"

Link tightened his right hand into a fist. Midna saw the soft glow radiating through the leather of the gauntlet. The top triangle shone brighter than the bottom right triangle.

"Midna, I can't take it," Link hissed. "I can't live in this place for the rest of my life."

He turned to face the woman he had come to love. Now that he was living in her palace, the thought of being separated from her made his heart ache. However, the aching of his heart turned to panic whenever the Triforce burned his hand. He had already lost his human form, now he was losing something a lot more precious. He was losing his life. The transformation was killing him.

Midna walked over to Link and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled herself close to his chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart. It reminded her that he was still alive, that there was still time to find a way to save him. Link embraced his Twilight Queen and held her close. There had to be a way to stop it. The evil power that flowed through his veins had grown more powerful since he had made the Twilight Realm his new home.

_There has to be a way to stop him,_ Link thought.

There was a knock on the door and the friends broke apart.

"Come in," Midna instructed.

The door opened and a young maid walked in. She curtsied to the queen and hero before speaking.

"The doctor wants to speak with you, m'lady," the maid announced.

"Thank you. You may go," Midna dismissed.

The maid curtsied again and left. Midna sighed and turned to Link.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have to see someone anyway," Link explained.

Midna nodded and left the room. Link followed, but went in a different direction than Midna. The queen made her way to the doctor's room. The man got to his feet and bowed when she entered.

"I have good news and bad news," he said as he straightened.

"What's the bad news?" Midna inquired.

"The bad news is..." The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "At the rate the hero's transformation is going, he will be dead one week's time."

Midna felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She collapsed in a nearby chair and gasped for air.

"A week?" she breathed.

The doctor nodded. "But, the good news is, I have found a way to save him."

Midna's horror quickly dissolved. She looked up at the man.

"What is it?" she asked.

* * *

Midna hurried through the palace. She had to find Link and give him the news. However, he was nowhere to be found. She asked the maids and servants she passed if they had seen Link. But, they just shook their heads and continued with their chores. Midna approached her faithful Captain of the Guard.

"Zepher?"

Zepher turned and bowed to the queen. "What service may I be to you, my queen?" he asked as he straightened.

"Have you seen Link?" Midna wanted to know.

"He was in the courtyard," Zepher replied. "Actually, he wanted me to tell you that he was waiting for you there."

Midna frowned. "Did he say what he wanted me for?"

"He did not," Zepher answered.

"Alright. Thank you."

Midna headed off for the courtyard. Link was sitting on a bench, his back to anyone approaching.

"Link?"

The young man turned around and smiled. He didn't say a word, but patted the seat next to him. With suspicion rising in her chest, Midna made her way over to the bench and sat down by the Twili Hylian.

"Did you want to see me?" she asked.

"Yes. First, how was your meeting?" Link began.

"It was...informative," Midna told him.

"What was the news?"

"You have a week to live."

Link's face darkened a bit. However, his eyes still held a certain sparkle.

"But, there is a way to save you," Midna quickly added.

Link held up a hand and she fell silent.

_What is he doing?_ Midna asked herself.

"I don't want you take this as me trying to save myself," Link started. "But, I've known for a while what must happen for these changes to stop."

He paused, seeming to search for the right words to say. Midna waited in silence. He was struggling with something, and that made her nervous and anxious. Link shifted his position, moving himself to the edge of the bench.

"I've been wanting to do this for the past four years," Link whispered, shifting again, this time completely off the bench.

Midna held her breath. Link slipped down on to one knee and looked up into Midna's sunset eyes. He reached for something in the pouch at his side.

"Midna, dear Twilight Queen."

Link held out his left hand, only it was closed around something. Midna took in a sharp breath when Link opened his hand to reveal a small box. The former hero opened the box. Tears of joy filled Midna's eyes as she looked down at a small diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" Link asked.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I stop here and now? Or continue?

Reviews are appreciated, but keep the flames.


	15. Explanation

**A/N**: If anyone is confused about the ending of the last chapter, don't worry, everything will be explained within this one.

* * *

Midna squealed and threw herself into Link's arms, knocking him backwards.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she repeated. "Of _coarse_ I'll marry you!"

From his post within the palace, Zepher smiled. As did many guards and servants who were close enough to hear the interchange. A few of the servants went to tell the rest of the household. Squeals echoed through the halls as the news was passed around.

"Do you think this is a wise decision?" a guard asked Zepher. "Surely, a Twili cannot marry a light dweller."

"Like all things there are risks involved," Zepher agreed. "However, we do not know those risks."

Meanwhile, Link was recovering from the sudden attack. He removed the ring from the box and took Midna's left hand. He slipped the ring on to her finger. Midna once again threw her arms around Link's neck. The hero wrapped his arms around her. The burning of the Triforce subsided and the glow faded away.

"I can no longer feel the dark power that once ran through you," Midna announced, her voice sounded excited. She lend back and her smile grew wider.

"What?" Link asked.

"You don't look like a shadow anymore, but a human being," Midna replied. "You look more alive than you ever did before."

The couple turned to look at the palace when they heard squeals of delight coming from within.

"Do you think they know?" Link joked.

Midna laughed. She got to her feet, taking Link with her, and headed inside.

* * *

Zelda tried her best to pay attention to what was happening in the meeting. She paid enough attention to answer when a question was directed at her, but her mind was on other matters. The main one being the close call Link and Midna had on Death Mountain earlier that day. She had become worried when the presence of the Triforce of Courage faded.

_Link is fine,_ Zelda assured herself. _The powers he has been granted have been fluctuating resently. Either that or..._

The queen mentally shook herself. Link was stronger than that. He wouldn't let Ganondorf get the better of him.

_But, something has happened for the Triforce of Courage to vanish._

"Your Majesty?"

Zelda looked up to find the councilmen looking at her.

"You look ill. Are you all right?" one of the men asked.

Zelda wrapped her fingers around the back of her right hand. Why could she not feel Link's part of the Triforce?

"No. I am not all right," the queen whispered. She got to her feet. "Excuse me. I need some air."

She hurried out of the room and headed for the nearest exit. Cool air hit her in the face as she burst through the courtyard doors. She took in several deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Nothing has happened to Link," she told herself.

"Actually, something has happened to Link."

Zelda spun around to find Link sitting in a tree. His black hair fell down in front of his crystal blue eyes. His skin had darkened considerably, and his green tunic had been replaced with one of the Twili colors. The Hylian jumped down out of the tree and walked over to Zelda. He bowed to her and stood up straight. Zelda shook her head in disbelief as her eyes wandered around Link's new appearance.

"Say something," the man encouraged.

"What happened?" was all Zelda could manage.

"I feel more alive than I've felt in four years," Link said. "I'm marrying the woman I love."

Zelda looked up into Link's eyes.

"Pardon?"

"I asked Midna to marry me."

"But, you're dying."

"The original transformation into a Twili halted almost instantly."

"I don't understand. If you marry Midna, you'll become a Twili anyway," Zelda pointed out.

"At least then I'll have Twili magic instead of Ganondorf's," Link put in.

"What difference would it make?" Zelda wanted to know.

"According to the Twili scholars, when I marry Midna I'll become half-Twili. I'll receive some of Midna's power, which is something similar to the Fused Shadows. They said that will cancel the dark power I have now. It was because of Ganondorf's power that I was dying. I don't think it reacted very well to the changes," Link explained.

Zelda glanced down at Link's right hand, which was gloved in a black leather gauntlet. No Triforce shone through. She clenched her own right hand into a fist.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, seeing the action.

"That's why I could no longer feel it," Zelda whispered. "Because the transfer of power had already started."

"Sorry I scared you," Link apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay," Zelda assured him. "And congratulations. I am very happy for you."

"Perhaps, you would grace us with your presence at the wedding?" Link invited.

Zelda smiled and nodded. "As long as you remember to open a portal for me, I will be there."

Link gave Zelda a quick hug. She returned the gesture. Link stepped back and portal opened behind him.

"I have to go. But, can you do me a favor?"

"Of coarse."

"If you find yourself in Ordona Province in the near future, would you go to Ordon Village and tell everyone, especially the children, that I'm all right?" Link requested. "I know they must be angry and confused. Tell them that I'm fine and that I think about them everyday."

Zelda nodded again. "I will do that," she promised.

Link smiled. "Thank you. You've done so much for me I'm afraid that I won't be able to think of a way to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me, Link. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for Hyrule."

Link took Zelda's hand and raised it to his lips. He gave it a kiss and looked into Zelda's eyes.

"May the goddesses bless your rule, dear queen," he said.

Link gave Zelda one final hug before turning to the portal.

"I will find a way to fix this mess. I promise," Zelda vowed.

"No matter where I am, I will always remain Hyrule's protector."

And with that, Link disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? No flames.

Anything need improving? I hope this chapter cleared up a few things, but if not, it was the best I could do.

Let me know what you think.


	16. Wedding Preparations

Thunder roared overhead, startling both the lone rider and horse. The animal whinnied nervously, but settled down as its mount rubbed behind its ears.

"Take it easy," the figure under the black cloak cooed. "We're almost out of the rain."

The rain subsided a bit as the rider and horse made their way under the canopy trees that lined the path leading to Faron Woods. The clip-clop of the horse's hooves echoed through the silent woods. The pair passed by the spirit spring and took the path that lead to Ordona Province. They crossed the bridge, passed the spirit spring and walked into Ordon Village. The rider looked up at the silent tree home that sat at the entrance of the village. A sign near the base of the ladder read: Link's House. The rider dismounted and walked over to the ladder. The figure slowly climbed up the ladder, opened the door and entered the humble home.

Once the door was closed, the figure pushed back the hood of the cloak. Zelda looked around the small room. Some objects still showed signs of misuse. Most of the damage had been repaired, but not all of it.

_I must remember to reprimand the guards for this,_ Zelda told herself. _Why wasn't this brought to my attention?_

Zelda walked further into the room. Embers glowed dimly in the fireplace, signalling that someone had been in here earlier. Zelda went over to a pile of firewood, picked up a log and placed it into the fireplace. She then proceeded to re-awaken the fire. After a few minutes of trying to start a fire, flames licked the wood and sprang to life. Zelda smiled in satisfaction. She took off her cloak and hung it beside the fire to dry. As she ran her hands over the fabric of the cloak, the queen stared into the dancing flames. At times she thought she saw certain images, but whenever she blinked they would disappear.

Hunger began to set in and Zelda went to see if there was anything to eat. She lifted her skirt so she wouldn't trip on the way down the ladder. When she stepped down from the ladder, Zelda picked up a lantern that was sitting on a small table nearby. She lit the lantern and made her way over to the shelves that lined the walls. Apparently, Link hadn't been home in quite some time. However, someone had been gracious enough to restalk the shelves in case he happened to return.

_I'm sure no one would mind if I helped myself,_ Zelda reasoned.

She picked up a couple of packages and a container of water and made her way back to the ladder. She blew out the flame in the lantern and place it back on the table. When she was almost at the top, Zelda heard the door open. The Hylian queen stopped and listened.

"You don't think the guards came back, do you?" a boy asked.

"I don't think so, Colin," a girl replied.

Zelda climbed the remaining rungs and walked into the main room. The boy and girl froze when they saw her.

"Hello," Zelda greeted warmly.

"Q-Queen Zelda," the girl stammered.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I have come for a visit," Zelda answered as she went over to the fireplace.

"Not to be disrespectful, your majesty, but why?" the girl wanted to know.

Zelda took out a pot, poured the water into it, placed it over the fire and began to unwrap the packages. She turned to look at the two young people.

"Link has told me much about this village and the people he lived with," she explained. "May I ask you your names?"

"I'm Ilia," the girl replied.

"And I'm Colin," the boy added.

"Yes. Now I remember. He told me how panicked he was when he found out you had been taken all those years ago."

"It was a nightmare at first," Colin admitted.

"But everything seemed a bit brighter when Link arrived," Ilia put in.

There was short silence, then Colin spoke.

"Do you know where Link is?" he asked.

Zelda paused in her preparation for supper. How could she explain it?

"He is in a land far beyond the borders of Hyrule. However, he has been able to make contact with me. He says he misses you and that he thinks about you every day. He has found a village that has taken him in, so you need not worry about his well being," Zelda explained.

Ilia's face brightened with the news. "If Link is in a safe place then that puts my heart at ease. As long as he's safe I'm happy," she said.

"Me too," Colin agreed.

"Good," Zelda put in. "Now, would you like to help me make supper?"

Ilia and Colin both nodded and got straight to work. Zelda smiled as she watched them prepare a simple stew. Her mind went to Link and she wondered what he was doing at that moment.

* * *

Midna looked at her reflection in the long mirror. The dress she wore was the same color as the clouds of twilight with blue and green lines zig-zagging throughout the fabric. The veil flowed like a waterfall down her back and it sparkled with tiny twilight gems.

"You look beautiful, m'lady," the maid who was helping her commented.

"I feel like we're getting married today, even though the wedding isn't for another two days," Midna said.

"Everyone is excited, your grace," the maid added.

Midna turned to look at her helper. "Are you comfortable with this?" she asked.

The maid looked surprised by the question.

"Of course, milady," she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you not know that he is a light dweller?"

"Is he? I've always thought that he was a Twili," the maid confessed.

"He's from the world of light," Midna corrected.

"Maybe so. But, he's one of our people now," the young girl pointed out.

She continued to make changes to the dress without another word. Midna looked back at the mirror. However, her attention wasn't on her reflection, it was on a pedestal that stood at the other end of the room. On top sat a glass case. Within the case lay a purple velvet pillow which held a crown. The crown was crafted out of the finest of twilight gems and shone just as bright as the Sols of the realm. It was designed much like the head piece of the Zora armor.

Midna ran her fingers over the small band around her ring finger. She was finally marrying the man of her dreams. She was both nervous and excited. The differences between their races had caused them to be apart, now they were going to entwine their lives together.

* * *

Link ran his hands over the smooth fabric of his new tunic. It was similar to his green one, but with a few changes. The tunic no longer required an undershirt or chain-mail. It could absorb a direct hit from either sword, lance, or dark magic. The scholars were able to infuse the tunic with special twilight gems that allowed it to heal. The tunic was composed of a black long-sleeved shirt and a smokey gray vest. The gauntlets were made of black leather. The leggings were made from the fabric of his old leggings, but were infused with the same gems as the tunic and were black. The boots were black leather with the same smokey gray color as the tunic lining the sides. The only thing missing was the hat.

"You look like you've been a Twili all your life."

Link turned around to see Zepher walk up. The Twili-Hylian smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

"Good. Because that's what it was," Zepher confirmed.

He examined Link's new outfit and nodded approvingly.

"There's something missing," he noted.

He snapped his fingers and reached into the bag he was carrying. Link's eyes widened when Zepher held up his old hat. Green had been turned to a mix of black and gray. The rim of the hat shone like the clouds of twilight.

"Thank you," Link said as he took his old hat. "But, you didn't have to."

"We wanted to," Zepher replied.

"We?"

"Everyone. The entire household. It's a token of our appreciation for everything you've done for us. Who do you think designed that outfit?" Zepher asked.

Link looked down at his clothes again.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"You don't have to say anything," Zepher replied. "You freed us from Zant's grasp and helped to restore this realm to it's former glory. It's the least we could do."

"I'll be sure to pass on my thanks to everyone," Link reminded himself.

He turned the hat over in his hands a couple of times and then put it on. Excitement rushed through his veins. Two days suddenly seemed like an eternity. He couldn't wait to see his new bride.

* * *

We're getting close now.

What do you think?


	17. The Big Day

Zelda woke up to the songs of birds as they welcomed a new day. She rolled over on to her back and stretched. She had spent the last two days in Ordon Village. It had been refreshing spending time away from the castle. However, she had to go back. Although, the castle she was going to wasn't her own.

With a smile, Zelda pushed back the blankets and got out of bed. She pulled on her cloak and climbed down the ladder. Today was the day. Excitement rose in Zelda's stomach as she prepared breakfast and repacked what little she had brought with her. The adrenaline caused her movements to quicken and she nearly dropped everything on the floor. Zelda looked up when she heard someone on the ladder outside. The door opened and the young adults of the village entered.

"Good morning," Zelda greeted warmly. "Would you like something to eat?"

"We already ate. But, thank you anyway," Ilia replied.

"Are you leaving?" Colin asked as he spotted the packed luggage.

"I am. A friend of mine is getting married today," Zelda answered.

"Who is it?" Talo blurted out.

Beth whacked Talo on the back of the head.

"Don't be rude," she chastised.

Zelda smiled. "It's alright, Beth," she said. "My friend is the queen of a distant land. She is getting married to a knight who has served for her people for a long time."

"If she lives so far away, why are you waiting until now to leave?" Malo wondered.

"Her kingdom is just beyond the border of Hyrule. And the ceremony is not until sunset. So, I have plenty of time to get there," Zelda told him.

"If you want, we can get your horse ready for the trip," Ilia offered.

"That would be wonderful, Ilia. Thank you."

The young teens each gave a bow and hurried out the door. Zelda finished her breakfast and got dressed in her riding attire. She pulled her cloak back on and picked up her bag. With one last look around the room, the queen closed the door. When she got to the spirit spring, the small group were playing with the horse. Zelda saw a patch of oddly shaped grass growing near the gate of the spring.

"It's called horse grass," Ilia explained as she walked over to Zelda. "Link used to play a lovely tune with it."

"He always wore a charm around his neck that was in the same shape as the grass," Zelda mused. "He would proudly tell me that you made it for him. Whenever we walked through the stables he would take it out and play a small tune. He told me he never lost track of where Epona was thanks to that charm."

Ilia looked away and blushed. A small, shy smile played at the corners of her lips. The horse whinned and shook its mane.

"I wish I knew where Epona was. She's the only thing left we have to remember Link by," Ilia said as her smile faded.

"I'm sure she's fine," Zelda assured the young girl.

"Your horse is ready, Queen Zelda," Beth announced.

Zelda made her way over to the horse and tied the bag on to the back of the saddle. She then mounted the steed and took the reins.

"I believe Link now lives in the kingdom where I am going. If I see him I will tell him you said hello."

"And that we miss him," Beth added.

Zelda nodded. "Farewell, my friends. I shall see you soon."

With a gentle kick in the sides, the horse galloped out of the gate and disappeared around the corner. The horse ran over the bridge and headed for Faron Woods. However, before they passed into the woods, a portal opened. The world of light disappeared into a burst of twilight.

* * *

"Milady. Queen Zelda from Hyrule is here," a maid announced.

"Send her in. Send her in," Midna ordered.

The maid curtsied and hurried out of the room. A couple of minutes later Zelda entered.

"Zelda!"

Midna ran over to the Hylian and threw her arms around Zelda's neck in a friendly hug. Zelda returned the gesture. The friends parted.

"You look beautiful," she commented.

"I feel like I'm going to faint," Midna said.

"That's understandable."

"How would you know? You're not the one getting married."

"I thought you wanted to get married."

"I do. I really, really do," Midna confirmed. "I just feel so warm in this dress."

She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed heavily. Her eyes became distant as she fell into her thoughts.

"Midna? Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"I wonder what Link will look like," Minda whispered. "I know he has a new tunic, but I haven't seen it yet. I haven't seen him in three days."

"Well, I'm not much help in these matters. I don't know what goes on in a Twili wedding," Zelda explained.

"Well, today you're going to find out," Midna told her.

* * *

Link ran his fingers through his hair. He paced around the empty throne room. In a couple of hours the ceremony would begin and he would see Midna for the first time in three days. Link sat down on the steps that led to the throne. He buried his face in his hands.

"This is not how I expected to see the groom on his big day."

"Good to see you, too, Zepher," Link said.

"May I ask why you are acting like you are being sentenced to death?" Zepher inquired.

"I'm not allowed to be nervous?" Link asked, looking up.

"I never thought of you as the one to be nervous, sire," Zepher confessed. Before Link could talk, the Captain of the Guard continued. "Queen Midna has told many tales of your adventures while Zant terrorized both this world and the light world. You accepted every challenge without a second thought."

"I'm not having second thoughts about this, Zepher," Link assured the Twili guard. "And since when did you start calling me 'sire'?"

"Well, you are marrying our queen, so that makes you our king."

Link rubbed his fingers over the back of his right hand.

"Your king?" he repeated. "Do you not remember what your last king did?"

"Indeed I do," Zepher answered. "However, there are many Twili who would jump at the chance to place the crown on your head. Where Zant nearly destroyed this tribe, you saved it. Of the two, we would choose you over Zant any day."

Link smiled. "Thanks, Zepher."

"Anytime, King Link."

Link held up his hand. "Don't start. I haven't seen that crown you were talking about. And until then, I'm just Link. Understand?"

"Apologizes. I understand," Zepher said. Although a smile crept across his dark face.

Link shook his head and smiled. "Don't you have a palace to guard?" he asked.

Zepher bowed and headed out of the room. "I will see you at the ceremony," he called over his shoulder.

"You're performing the ceremony," Link called back.

The door closed and the hero was left to his thoughts. The nervousness had faded and had been replaced by excitement. He couldn't wait for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

Hours later found the throne room crowded with Twili. Guards had been posted just in case there were a few trouble makers. However, everyone doubted it.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Zepher answered when Link had asked if guards had been necessary.

The Captain tapped Link on the arm when the Hero pulled at his tunic.

"Will you relax?" he whispered. "You're going to be fine."

"I'm allowed to be nervous," Link whispered back.

Just then, the doors opened and everyone in the room turned to see who was entering. Zelda smiled when Link straightened. Her eyes went from the Hero to the person who was walking down the isle. Link felt his heart pound against his chest. The woman who was walking towards him seemed to be bathed in light. Her dress shone almost as bright as the Sols as she moved. Their eyes met and Link felt a shiver shoot down his spine.

_Who is this goddess?_ the Hero asked himself. _Surely this is not the Midna I proposed to._

_Why is he looking at me like he has never seen me before? _Midna wondered.

_It _is _Midna,_ Link told himself. _I suddenly feel like I am not worthy to be in her presence. _

The Twili queen continued to walk closer to her groom. She smiled at him, her eyes locked with his.

_He's glowing. And it's _not_ from the gems in his tunic, _Midna mused.

_Her beauty puts the majesty of twilight to shame, _Link thought.

_He's stronger than ever. It's as if the incident in Hyrule had never happened._

_I hope I'll be able to say the vows. I think my tongue doesn't want to work._

_I hope Link will be able to stay on his feet, _Zelda prayed. _It looks like his knees are about to give._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bride and groom stood side by side. As Zepher began to go through the ceremony, Zelda felt a strange presence fill the room. She scanned the room with her eyes, but found nothing out of place. She turned her attention back to the ceremony just as Link slipped the wedding ring on Midna's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Zepher said. He looked at Link and smiled. "You may now kiss your bride."

Link and Midna leaned forward and embraced each other in a short, but passionate, kiss. The room erupted into cheers and applause. From where Zelda was standing she had a clear view of Link. His right hand rested on Midna's back and the Triforce glowed through the black leather of his gauntlet. The glow of the Triforce faded from Link's hand. Zelda clenched her burning right hand. She pushed aside her worry and smiled as Link and Midna went by. Concern filled Link's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Zelda replied.

"You look sick," Link said.

"Don't worry about me. You just got married." Zelda turned to Midna. "Would you kindly escort your husband to a remote location? I hear Zora's Domain and Snowpeak are nice this time of year."

"I thought guards had been posted in those two places," Midna said.

"I ordered them out. I told them their services were no longer needed there," Zelda explained. "Now, go have fun."

Midna took Link's arm and pulled him towards the door. The others followed shortly after the couple left. Zelda slowly followed the Twili as they gradually filed out of the throne room. Everything felt so surreal. It felt like a dream.

_Life is going to be different,_ Zelda thought. _That much is certain._

* * *

Whew. I thought I was never going to get it done.

What do you think?


	18. Honeymoon

The first thing that greeted them was the roar of Zora's Waterfall. Memories flowed into mind just like the gently flowing river that fed the majestic waterfall. Link breathed in the fresh air of Zora's Domain.

"It's so good to be back," Midna commented.

"Let's go see if King Ralis is around," Link suggested.

The husband and wife made their way to the throne room. A few of the Zoras gave Link wary glances, but when he spoke to them they instantly remembered who he was.

"You've changed since we saw you last," a guard noted. "Forgive me for not recognizing you."

"I'm sure my appearance has changed drastically," Link agreed. "It wasn't until some time ago that I didn't recognize myself."

Hesitant footsteps echoed through the chamber. Link turned around and saw Ralis standing behind him. The young Zora king had grown over the last four years. He was a foot taller than Link and he stood straight with confidence.

"Link? Is that you?"

"Indeed it is, your highness," Link replied.

Ralis walked over in a steady stride and grasped the hero's hand. He gave it a firm shake.

"How have you been?" he asked, as he released Link's hand.

"I've never been better," Link answered, his face lighting up into a huge smile. He wrapped his arm around Midna's waist. "May I introduce you to my new wife?"

Ralis looked at Midna. He took in a sharp breath. "You've married a goddess, old friend," the Zora king whispered.

"This is Midna," Link introduced. "Four years ago we aided each other in the rescue of Hyrule from Zant."

"You did the rescuing," Midna told him.

"I couldn't have done it without your knowledge of Zant."

Ralis cleared his throat. "I hope you will tell me more about your adventures, brave hero. Perhaps, over dinner?" he asked.

"We would love to," Midna replied. "And, if it isn't too much trouble, may we spend a couple of days here?"

"You can stay as long as you want," Ralis announced. "Guard, show this lovely couple to the guest chamber."

"Yes, sir," the guard said.

Link and Midna thanked Ralis and followed the guard to the guest chamber. The walls, floor and bed were made of coral. Glass made the ceiling, allowing natural light from the sun and moon to enter the large room. Four posts stood at each corner of the bed. A coral rim ran from each post and silk curtains fell around the bed to give the occupant, or occupants, some privacy.

"Someone will come to get you when dinner is served," the guard explained.

"Thank you," Link said.

The guard bowed, then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Midna went over and fell on to the cozy, white and light blue blankets that covered the bed. She sank into them like they were nothing more than clouds. Link couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Midna inquired, pushing the blankets down so that she could see her husband.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," Link said, walking up to the side of the bed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Midna asked.

"I'm married to the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth," Link answered. "In light and in twilight."

Midna pushed herself up on to her knees and turned around to face him. "And I'm married to the bravest and most handsome man to ever walk the earth. In light and in twilight," she said.

Before Link could say another word, Midna grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down on to bed with her. They disappeared in a mass of white and sky blue.

* * *

Dinner was composed of a creamy stew made of reekfish from Zora's domain, potatoes from the Castle Town market, Ordon goat cheese, and carrots that also came from Castle Town. They also had fresh bread, a variety of different fruits, such as pears, apples, grapes and oranges, Hylian Bass and the finest of Hylian wine. The food was so good everyone forgot to talk. Finally, Ralis broke the silence.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet?" he asked.

Link and Midna looked at each other. Midna motioned for Link to start. The Hero took a deep breath before speaking.

"Four years ago...five years in a week's time...Ordon Village was raided and the children were taken. I was at the spirit spring with Colin and Ilia when Bulbins attacked. Before I could do anything one of them knocked me out. In the short time I was out they took Ilia, Colin and Epona." Link paused a took a sip of his drink. "When I woke up I found that I was alone. I figured that they must have taken Ilia and Colin into the woods so that's where I went. However, what I found was far from what I had expected."

"What did you find?" Ralis asked.

"Twilight," Link answered.

Ralis frowned. "Come again?"

"It looked like a giant door with strange symbols on it," Link continued. "Before I knew what was happening a hand came through the door like it was liquid and pulled me in. It was not the way I had intended on entering Faron Woods. But, then, something happened and I passed out."

Midna silently ate as she listened to the story. She knew Link left out the part of him turning into a wolf. Maybe he thought that Ralis didn't need to know that little detail.

"What happened after that?" Ralis pressed. His attention was no longer on the food in front of him, but on the story that was being told.

"When I woke up I found myself in a dungeon cell. I had been imprisoned and forgotten. It was while I was trying to break the chains that Midna appeared. But, she did not look like she does now," Link explained. "To my confused mind she was nothing more than a strange, little imp."

Ralis' eyes widened and he looked at Midna. Disbelief shone in his eyes.

"I had been under a curse back then," Midna told him, breaking her silence.

"Though I was chained I could still defend myself. So, when she got close enough I attacked. She told me that she was planning on helping me if I was nice," Link went on.

A smile slowly lifted the corners of his lips. He could still hear Midna's imp voice in his head. He could see so clearly through his wolf eyes the imp hovering before him. He could still feel the vibration in his throat as he growled at the strange visitor.

_"Are you sure you want to be doing that?" Midna asked. "Snarling and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad. I was planning on helping you if you were nice." Wolf Link ceased his growling. Midna smiled. "That's much better," she said. "You humans are obediant to a fault, aren't you?" _

"Link?" Ralis said, breaking the hero's temporary flashback.

"Sorry. Where was I?" Link asked.

"You attacked me," Midna answered. "And I told you I was going to help you if you were nice."

"Yes. Well, of course, I settled down and Midna broke the chains. When that was done, she asked me if I knew where I was. When I didn't answer she told me she would reveal the location if I managed to escape. Long story short, I escaped, we made our way outside and I learned that Hyrule was bathed in twilight."

"And that was when your journey began," Ralis guessed. Link nodded. The Zora king sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Was Zora's Domain also clothed in twilight?" he asked.

"It was. However, no one really knew what was going on except for me and Midna," Link said.

"And why was that?" Ralis wanted to know.

"It's difficult to explain," Midna spoke up. "The only result you would have noticed from the twilight was the kingdom freezing over."

Ralis nodded. "Yes, I remember. Strange creatures appeared, casting a cold spell over the domain. I left my home and headed for Hyrule. Everything went dark after I left Lake Hylia," he admitted, closing his eyes. He opened them again and smiled at the newly-weds. "Again, thank you for saving my village."

"We did all we could to help," Link said.

The dining hall fell silent once again. Midna tried to hide a yawn. Ralis smiled.

"You two must be tired. You go back to your room and I'll have the maids clean up."

Link and Midna stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for accomodating us on extremely short notice," the Hero said.

"It's my pleasure," Ralis insisted. "Now, you'd better get your wife to bed before she falls over."

Midna smiled at the tease. Link put his arm around her waist and guided her to the door. Before leaving, he went into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal," he told the cook.

"You're welcome," the Zora replied with a cheerful smile. "Have a pleasant sleep."

Link gave the cook a small bow and returned to Midna's side. The couple made their way back to their room. As soon as the door was closed, Midna went to the changing curtain that stood at the far end of the room. She removed her dress and pulled on a nightgown. When she stepped out into the open, Link was already in bed. His tunic and leggings were folded neatly on a nearby chair. His hat, boots and gauntlets sat on top. Midna slipped the covers back and crawled into bed.

Link was just slipping into a deep sleep when he felt an arm move across his chest. He turned his head so that his cheek rested on Midna's head. He picked up Midna's hand that was resting on his chest and gave it a gentle kiss. In the darkness of the canopy, the golden glow flickered weakly. The light soon faded, taking the mark of the Triforce with it.

* * *

What do you think?

Before anyone panics, Link has _not_ lost the Triforce of Courage. I guess you could say it has become dormant. Like the Master Sword it waits for the time when Hyrule needs it once again.


	19. Nightmares of the Snow

Link and Midna spent a few days in Zora's Domain. They took a day and went to Upper Zora River and went fishing. Midna had only been to the fishing hole in Link's shadow. Now, that she was able to mingle with the light, Link took the opportunity to teach her how to fish. And, with his help, Midna caught her first fish. They also rented a boat from Iza and went down the Zora river.

It felt different going to the river. Link looked around at the canyon walls, picturing the area back when it was covered in twilight. He tried not to dwell on those days for the sake of everyone around him. He didn't want to burden others with his troubles. He would never admit it out loud, but he had constant nightmares of what could have happened if he had failed in his mission to take down Ganondorf and free Hyrule.

Link shook his head to rid himself of the horrors his mind had created. Hyrule was safe. Her people were at peace. Danger seemed like an ancient history.

"In which realm are you?" Midna asked.

"Pardon?"

"Your eyes are distant," Midna said. "In which land are you?"

Link pushed the ore through the water and smiled. "I was just thinking," he replied.

"About what?" Midna wanted to know.

"It's nothing you have to worry yourself about," Link assured his wife.

The sound of a small waterfall reached their ears. Lake Hylia stretched out in front of them. The boat fell over the side of the waterfall and floated up next to a small warf. A Zora was waiting for them.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" she asked.

"We did," Midna answered.

Link got out of the boat first, then held out his hand for Midna to take. She took her husband's hand and stepped out of the boat.

"I'll take the boat back to the boss," the Zora said. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

And with that, she swam back up the river.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Link asked.

Midna thought for a moment. "I'm in the mood for sledding," she answered, her eyes sparkling.

Before he knew what was happening, Lake Hylia disappeared from Link's sight. A few seconds later he was hit with cold air. His feet sank down into ankle high snow. He glared at Midna, who just smiled back.

"Warn me next time before you do that," Link instructed.

"Oh, right. I forgot you don't change into a wolf before we warp," Midna teased.

Link bent down and grasped a handful of snow. He pressed it into a ball.

"What are you doing?" Midna asked.

Link smoothed the edges of the snowball and smiled mischieviously at his Twilight Queen.

"What are you doing?" Midna asked again as she started to back away.

"It's one of Talo's favorite winter games back home," Link said.

He flung the ball of snow and hit Midna in the arm.

"If that's how you want to play," the Twili replied.

She bent down and made her own snowball. Link managed to duck the projectile, but he couldn't dodge the one that followed. The hard ball of snow hit him in the chest. A miniature snowball war was soon in effect. Link had a difficult time dodging the onslaught of snowballs. He was about to throw a snowball when the ground began to shake. The couple looked around.

"Link!"

Link spun around, only to have white burst into his vision. Huge arms grasped him and pulled him off his feet.

"Yeto...can't breathe," Link gasped.

Yeto placed the Hylian back on his feet. The former hero gasped for breath. Midna laughed.

"Who pretty lady?" Yeta asked as she walked up.

"I'm Midna. I'm Link's wife."

"Wife? Link, when you get wife?" Yeto asked.

"A week ago," Link answered.

"She very pretty," Yeta commented.

"Thank you," Midna said.

Yeto turned to face Link. "What bring you to mountain?"

"Midna wants to go sledding," Link told the Yeti.

"You want to sled? How about race?" Yeto suggested.

"Uh..." Link began.

"Men against women?" Midna offered. "Whoever loses has to cook supper."

"It deal," Yeto exclaimed.

Link buried his face in his hands. Yeto grabbed him and pulled him to the top of the hill. He hit the tree trunk and two pieces of ice fell to the ground. Link walked up to one of the ice sleds and pushed it back and forth with his foot. The passage that led to Snowpeak Ruins always made him nervous. At some parts he had to force himself to look ahead instead of at the dark abyss that lay on either side on the track.

"No worry, Link," Yeto assured the human.

Link smiled at the Yeti, but it quickly faded as the race began. Midna and Yeta quickly over took Link and Yeto. Even with Midna on her back, Yeta was still fast. However, being smaller and lighter than Yeto, Link was soon closing the gap between him and the women. After going down this track so many times, Link was sure he could have done it blindfolded.

"I'll see you at the mansion," he called over the wind as he passed his wife and Yeta.

Link swerved around a small cluster of trees and veered off to the right. He crouched, jumped and landed on a different path that strayed from the original trail. He had used this shortcut before in a race against Yeta. High pitched laughter carried on the wind. Link knew the girls were right behind him.

Adrenaline rushed through the hero's veins. He jumped over gaps in the trail and swerved when necessary. He could still hearing laughing behind him, indicating that the women were close. Link jumped down off the path and back on to the original trail.

"Oh, Link," he heard Midna call.

He looked over his shoulder to see how far away the others were. The importance of looking where you were going came into effect when Link crashed into the side of the cliff. He fell backwards and groaned. Yeta and Midna soared by him. Link pushed himself up into a sitting position just as Yeto came around the corner. He laughed when he saw Link in the snow.

"Wife sneeky, huh?"

"Yeah," Link moaned as he got to his feet.

He got back on to the ice sled and pushed it the rest of the way. When he got to the end of the snow, Link kicked the piece of ice into the stone walkway.

"So, what's for dinner?" Midna joked.

"We make soup," Yeto answered.

"Husband make delicious soup," Yeta told Midna.

"We'll get right on it," Link said.

The group headed inside. Yeto started a fire for Midna and Yeta to settle down next to while Link headed for the kitchen to get things ready for the soup. Already his stomach growled in anticipation.

_I wonder if I'll have to run around to different rooms to get the ingredients,_ Link mused as he walked around the kitchen.

He found a couple of packaged reekfish in one jar. Apparently, Yeto had been visiting Zora's Domain again. Just then, the friendly Yeti came into the kitchen. He started the cooking fire and placed a large cauldron on to it. He filled it with water and waited for it to boil. Yeto began picking out ingredients. Feeling that he wasn't needed, Link slipped out of the kitchen. He found himself in an all too familiar room. Three large metal blocks sat in an odd arrangement.

_I see some things haven't changed,_ Link thought.

He looked over at the barred door to his right. The hero looked from the door to the blocks. A strange idea came to him.

_Let's see if I remember how to do this._

He walked over to the blocks and placed his hands on the cold metal. He gave a mighty shove and the block slid gracefully across the ice and stopped when it hit the end of the ice. He then proceeded to shift the other blocks around until he finally managed to make one land on the switch that sat in the center of the ice. The satisying sound of the bar door sliding up rewarded the hero's efforts.

Link made his way over to the now opened door and opened it. Cold air hit him in the face. He walked around the stone hallway. Nothing had been moved since he had been here last. Everything was where he had left it. Link continued his walk through the ruins. As he walked his mind wandered back to when he first set foot in the old mansion. At the time it seemed like an annoying burden as he ran through the many rooms, looking for elusive bedroom keys and fighting ice creatures. Now, the house was more peaceful. No ice creatures or wolfos roamed the snowy ruins.

Freshly fallen snow crunched under Link's boots. He walked over to a lone cannon and sat down on the small platform. It still pointed to a doorway. Link sighed heavily. It was relaxing listening to the wind and breathing in the cold, crisp scent of winter. Link closed his eyes and leaned up against the back of the cannon. The wind and the cold melted away, leaving nothing but endless darkness.

* * *

_Wolf Link growled as he sensed the presence of wolfos. He ceased his digging and looked around. Sure enough, two wolfos, as white as the snow beneath their paws, emerged. They charged. Wolf Link did the same. The three wolves danced around each other, sometimes one of them got a lucky hit. Wolf Link managed to take down one of the wolfos, however the other remained elusive._

_The snow white wolf growled at the black and grey wolf. They stared at each other. The wolfos charged again. Wolf Link jumped at the same time and managed to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of his opponent. The wolfos howled in pain, but it kept coming. It pranced around, challenging Wolf Link to attack. The wind picked up and blew snow in every direction. Visiblity was quickly cut in half. However, being a wolf had it's advantages. If he had been human it would have been nearly impossible to see anything, but since he was a wolf he was blessed with wolf senses._

_Wolf Link sniffed the air. He caught the scent of his adversary. The annoying wolfos burst out of the snowy storm. Wolf Link jumped out of the way and ran after the other wolf. He didn't realize that he was being led into a trap.__ A huge ice creature stood before him. He didn't see it until it was too late. Wolf Link began to turn just as it took in a deep breath. Freezing cold enveloped him._

Link's eyes shot open. He was gasping for breath as if he had run hundreds of miles without stopping. He still sat on the cannon, his body shivering from being out in the cold for too long. The hero stiffly got to his feet and made his way inside. He walked into the warm kitchen.

"There you are," Yeto said, his loud voice caused Link to wince. "You not look good."

"I fell asleep outside," Link replied, his voice coming out in a rough hiss.

"You eat soup. It warm you and make you feel better."

Link's head pounded with each word Yeto spoke. He went out into the living room. Midna and Yeta were already eating. Midna looked up when she saw her husband walk in.

"We were wondering where you were," she said. She frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once I warm up," Link told her.

He fell down into a chair near the fireplace and let out a relieved sigh. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. He wasn't asleep for long when he felt something tap him on the arm. Link jumped and looked around. Midna leaned back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Link regained his composure and took a deep breath. He looked around. He must have been asleep longer than he had thought. The living room had been replaced by the bedroom.

"When did I get here?" Link asked.

"A few hours ago. You fell asleep by the fire before you could eat something. Yeto moved you up here so you would be more comfortable," Midna explained.

Link noticed that Midna was holding a bowl of steaming stew. His stomach growled from being empty for so long. Link shifted into a sitting position and Midna handed him the bowl.

"Thank you," he said.

"Do you want anything else?" Midna asked.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Link replied.

Midna nodded and walked out of the room as he began eating. The soup tasted like fish, cheese and pumpkins. He remembered the taste well. It tasted good four years ago and tasted good now, maybe even better.

_Or maybe it's because I'm just a lot more hungrey._

The soup slid down his throat and warmed him. Link finished the soup and placed the bowl on the bedside table. He took a sip of water before sliding back down into the sheets. For the third time that day, he went to sleep.

* * *

_Link slid the key into the lock and turned it. The heavy, heart shaped lock opened, allowing passage into the room beyond. Link opened the bedroom door just as Yeta slowly came around the corner._

_"You come inside, uh."_

_Yeta slowly made her way into the bedroom. Like a shadow, Link followed. When they were inside Link closed the door._

_"Over here, uh," Yeta said._

_She headed over to the other side of the room where the second fragment of the Mirror of Twilight hung on a hook. Yeta gazed into the mirror shard._

_"Pretty mirror," she whispered to herself._

_Link's steps became more cautious as the Yeti kept muttering to herself about how pretty the shard was. Then, something happened that Link was not expecting. Yeta began to stutter and twitch._

_"Yeta? Are you feeling okay?" Link asked._

_Yeta turned around to face him. Her eyes became demonic and she suddenly developed fangs. Link stepped back from surprise._

_"NOT TAKE MIRROR!" the Yeti shrieked._

_Shivers shot down Link's spine. "Yeta?"_

_The windows suddenly shattered and snow blew into the room. Link shielded his face from the blowing snow. He opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. The once carpeted floor was now solid ice. The hero looked up at Yeta. She floated up into the air and let out a screech. Snow blew around her, forming an ice barrier around her._

_"Oh, this can't be good," Link muttered._

_He stepped back a few feet as the ice mass dropped to the floor. He took out the ball and chain and swung it above his head. When the ice creature was close enough Link threw the ball. It hit its target. Ice flew in every direction. Link hit the barrier two more times before his opponent tried a different tactic._

_She let out another screech and ice formed around her once again. However, this time, giant icicles also formed around her. Link put the ball and chain away and began running. He couldn't see where the ice mass was directly, but at least he could see the reflection in the ice floor. The icicles began dropping. Link did everything he could think of to keep from getting crushed by the giant ice spears._

_He ran for the middle of the room, but he was stopped short when the icicles dropped down around him in a circle. Link pulled out the ball and chain and shattered one of the icicles. However, when he was about to run through the opening, another just fell down in the space. Link tried again, only to have the same thing happen. No matter how many times he broke the circle, it would always heal._

_Link put the ball and chain away and placed his hands on the ice. It was then that he noticed that the room was silent. No wind howled. No creature shrieked. Link slowly looked around. The thing that had been Yeta had disappeared, but the ring of ice remained._

_"Midna?" Link called._

_Usually when he called her name Midna would come out of his shadow. But, this time she didn't._

_"Midna?"_

_There was still no answer. Link felt panic rise in his stomach._

_"Midna, this isn't funny," he scowled._

_"I think it is quite amusing."_

_Link froze. He was sure his heart had stopped beating._

_"Who said that?"_

_"Come now, child. I'm hurt," the deep voice mocked. "After everything we have been through, do not tell me you do not know who I am."_

_Link reached up and pulled the Master Sword out from its sheath._

_"I demand that you show yourself."_

_"That is somewhat impossible at the moment," the voice answered._

_"You are a voice with no body? What are you? A spirit?" Link asked._

_"In a manner of speaking."_

_A dark shadow fell over Link. The hero looked down, swallowed, then looked up. The ice mass had returned. Only this time it was so large that there was no where to run. To Link's horror, it dropped. A deep, haunting laugh was the last thing he heard before everything went dark._

"No!" Link screamed as he shot up in bed.

His breathing came in quick, deep gasps. Midna stirred in the bed beside him. Yeto and Yeta were still sound asleep in the bigger bed on the other side of the room. It amazed the former hero how soundly they slept. Even though he had screamed at the top of his lungs, the Yeti couple and his wife remained in their sweet dreams.

Link looked over to where the mirror shard had once hung. The hook was empty, its only occupant long since taken. Link buried his face in his hands. It had been one of many similar nightmares. A voice with no body. In the nightmare he would have no idea who was speaking, while in reality he knew that the voice belonged to Ganondorf.

Midna stirred again. "Link, stop hogging all the blankets. It's cold," she moaned.

Link lay back down and pulled the blankets over his shivering body. Midna snuggled down into the blankets and went back to sleep. Link stared at the ceiling. He kept reminding himself that it had been a dream. A nightmare. He had been having them ever since he had returned to Ordon. But, that didn't make them any less frightening. He had yet to determine which nightmare had been the worst.

Link pushed the memories out of his mind and closed his eyes. Tomorrow they would be going back to the Twilight Realm. All the memories and horrors of the light world would fade away like the setting sun. Link allowed a tired smile to touch his lips. A new life was waiting. And hopefully that life didn't involve a certain Gerudo thief.

* * *

I thought I would never get this chapter done. But, I did it.

Let me know what you think.


	20. Returning to the Twilight

The sun peeked over the distant hills. Darkness was pushed back until the end of the day. Link gazed at the rising sun, cherishing the last few moments he had in the sunlight. It would be many years before he set foot in the light world again. Hearing a noise behind him, Link looked over his shoulder. Midna stood a few feet away.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go home," Link told her.

Midna nodded and turned her back to her husband. She held up her hand and a portal opened. Link walked up to her, put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze.

"A new future awaits," the former hero said.

"And it's a future where we can be together," Midna added.

Link looked into his wife's sunset eyes. A smile crossed his features.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

With one last look at the sun, the couple walked through the portal. Leaving the light for a future that was just as mysterious as the twilight in which they lived.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *


	21. Going Back

**A/N**: Just when you thought it was over...

_

* * *

__Two years later..._

Time had been good to Hyrule. In the two years that the Hero of Light had disappeared the land had seen no sign of trouble. The kingdom was finally healing after so many years.

However, with all good times there are bad times waiting in the shadows. Zelda knew this all too well. A year after Link had returned to the twilight she had had the unfortunate duty of burying her father. She was the only one left to bear the crown and the name of Hyrule.

Zelda gazed at the stone tomb that housed the sarcophagus of each of the Royal Family members. Above the door was the engraving of the Triforce. With a heavy heart, Zelda walked up the few steps and released the latch that kept the door closed. She pushed the door open and walked into the cold chamber. The stone coffins faced the door. They were lined from left to right. On the top of each one was an inscription. The queen had read them numerous times.

Zelda walked in between the stone coffins, laying a rose on the top of each one. She came to the two newest ones.

"Hello, Mother and Father," she whispered.

She placed the last two roses on top of her parents' coffins. Zelda ran her hand over her father's stone coffin. Her gloved hand brushed up against something. She looked up to see what it was.

An envelope lay at the top of the sarcophagus. Zelda reached over and picked it up. Nothing was written on the front indicating who it was meant for. Zelda turned it over and opened the envelope. She pulled out a piece of paper. The letter was in a hand-writing she didn't recognize.

_Dear Zelda,  
I am at a loss for words in which I can say to comfort you in this difficult time.  
I had been told that your father had taken ill after the twilight was banished from your world.  
I'm sorry I could not give this to you when your father passed away. We couldn't get near the burial ground without being seen.  
But, that shouldn't be an excuse. I apologize.  
Please know that we think about you every day, and pray that the goddesses will strengthen you.  
We are planning on coming for a visit soon, so don't be surprised if we suddenly appear out of nowhere.  
See you soon,  
Midna_

"Midna," Zelda whispered as a smile touched her lips.

She placed the letter back into the envelope. Knowing that her driver was probably wondering what was taking her so long, Zelda said her farewells and left the tomb. She closed the door and put the latch back into place.

As she made her way back to the carriage, Zelda felt a strange burning on the back of her right hand. She stopped and looked down. The Triforce was glowing brightly. Zelda was shocked and confused. The Triforce had disappeared from her hand two years earlier, before Link returned to the twilight for good.

_This can either signal something really good or really bad,_ Zelda thought as she began walking again. _More than likely it's the really bad._

* * *

Link ran his fingers through his hair and glanced down at the shimmering crown that sat on bed next to him. His stomach was in knots, from what he didn't know. It was probably because Midna had suddenly fallen ill. She had been fine the night before.

_How did this happen?_ Link asked himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Zepher walked in. He bowed before walking further into the room.

"Is Midna okay?" Link asked.

"She's fine, Link," Zepher replied.

"Did the doctors find out what was wrong?"

"I have not been told."

Link hung his head and sighed. Zepher walked over to the bed and picked up the crown.

"It hasn't been an easy two years, has it?" the Captain of the Guard asked.

Link shook his head. "It hasn't," he confirmed.

"Some of the Twili are beginning to tire of having a light dweller as king," Zepher explained.

"Did you tell them that I'm no longer a light dweller?" Link inquired.

"Many times," Zepher answered. "However, they always say that same thing, 'Once a light dweller always a light dweller'."

"I understand what they're saying," Link said. "I wasn't born in the Twilight Realm. I was born in the light world. It still flows through my veins, no matter how many changes I go through, underneath I'm still part of the light world."

"And you're also part of this world," Zepher added.

Link smiled. He had become close friends with Zepher over the years, and he was still the only one who was allowed to address Link and Midna by name.

"There's something I must confess," Zepher spoke, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Link wanted to know.

"Midna hasn't been feeling well for the past month," Zepher admitted.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because she didn't want you to worry. You were having enough problems adapting to the twilight. She didn't want to add to it."

Link ran his fingers through his hair again. He never knew the weight of a crown could be so heavy. Link didn't know how Zelda or Midna had managed to do run their kingdoms before the twilight incident. It was difficult keeping the kingdom in order.

The door opened, bringing Link out of his thoughts. Midna walked into the room. She looked better than what she did earlier that day. Link got up and went to his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine," Midna answered. "It was just morning sickness."

Link frowned. He had heard Uli complain about morning sickness years ago before she found out that she was pregnant.

"Link, would you stop worrying? I'm going to be fine," Midna assured her husband.

She turned and faced Zepher. The Captain of the Guard bowed, placed the crown back on the bed and left the room. He closed the door behind him. Midna walked over to the bed and sat down. She picked Link's crown up and stared at it.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Link pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong, Link," Midna insisted.

"Then why are you acting so strange?" Link asked.

Midna looked up at him. Her eyes danced with a secret that she was dying to tell. She turned away and looked around the room.

"What do you say we go pay Zelda a visit?" she suggested.

Link was surprised by the question.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"Really, Link. Her father died a year ago today. The least we could do is see how she's doing," Midna explained.

Link sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer from his queen.

"Alright," he agreed.

Midna got to her feet. She was about to give Link the crown when he held up his hands.

"I'm not taking that," he protested.

"Why not?" Midna asked.

Link took the crown from his wife and went over to the pedistal. He placed the crown on the cushion and put a glass case over it.

"Though I'm honor that your people have accepted me as their king I would not feel right walking into another royal's castle with it on."

"You would rather be seen as a hero instead of a king in the light world," Midna reasoned.

"Something like that," Link agreed.

Midna nodded in understanding. "I shall open the portal."

She walked off. Link sighed and looked down at the crown. He didn't have time to ask himself when life had become so unfamiliar because Midna called to tell him that the portal was ready. Link made his way over to Midna. The couple walked through the portal, leaving their palace behind for the old, familiar surroundings of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	22. The Nightmares Continue

"Milady, there is someone here to see you," a guard announced.

Zelda looked up from the book she was reading.

"Send them in," she instructed.

The guard bowed and left the library. Zelda marked her place in the book and closed it. She stood up and went over to the nearest bookshelf and slid the book back in its place.

"And how is the lovely Queen Zelda of Hyrule fairing this evening?"

Zelda whipped around. "Link!" she exclaimed.

She threw her arms around Link's neck. The hero wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and twirled her around the room.

"When did you get here?" Zelda asked.

"A few minutes ago," Link answered.

"Is Midna with you?" the queen asked as she stepped back.

"Of course," Midna replied as she walked up.

"I'm so glad to see you," Zelda said. "How have you two been?"

"It hasn't been easy, I can tell you that," Link started. "It's difficult getting used to a new way of life."

"I'm sure it is," Zelda agreed. "But, where are my manners? Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"We would love to," Midna told her.

"I'll show you to your room."

Zelda headed out of the library with Link and Midna close behind her. The castle didn't seem dark and lonely anymore, not with close allies around. The queen brought them to the guest chambers.

"If you need anything just ring," she explained. "I'll see you at dinner."

And with that, Zelda walked off. Midna hurried over to the window and threw it open. Link, however, took his time as he entered the room. Images flashed before his eyes like lightning. He saw the haunting figure of Ganondorf standing over him while he tossed in his sleep. He felt pain shoot through his body as he impacted the wall and the pressure from an invisible force keeping him pinned. He felt his throat burn when Ganondorf used him to order the Royal Guards away. Link closed his eyes as he once again felt the helplessness he had felt that night.

"Link? Are you okay?"

Link opened his eyes and gazed into the sunset eyes of his beloved wife. Even when she was worried she was breath-takingly beautiful. The hero smiled.

"I'm fine. This room just brings back memories, is all," he explained.

"What memories?" Midna wanted to know.

"Bad," Link answered. "However, that was two years ago. Things have changed since then."

He wrapped his arms around Midna and pulled her close. Her presence chased away the demons of the past. The events prior to his exile didn't matter anymore. He thought it strange that it was because of Ganondorf that he was now married to the love of his life.

Link was jarred from his thoughts when Midna shivered. He held her out at arm's length.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just got a chill," Midna said. "Let's go join Zelda in the dining hall."

She walked out of the room. Link frowned. Midna had been acting strange all day. Sighing, Link followed his wife down to the dining hall. Zelda was already sitting at the table. She looked up as the king and queen of the Twilight Realm entered and smiled at them. They smiled back. When Link and Midna were seated the servants brought out the food. Link leaned back as a maid placed a bowl of steamy stew in front of him.

"Thank you," he said.

The young girl smiled in appreciation and walked away.

"Still the gentleman, I see," Zelda noted with a smile. "Thank you," she added to the young man who had brought her food.

"You're most welcome, milady," he answered with a bow. "Enjoy."

He left the hall with the others, leaving the three friends in privacy. Silence slowly drifted in while the small group ate. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of utensils hitting the plates. Every now and then someone would come in a refill their glasses.

Link had his elbow propped up on to the arm rest of his chair. His hand was closed in a loose fist and his chin was resting on the ball of his hand. He swirled the wine around in his glass in a manner that said he was bored when he was actually deep in thought. He gazed at the huge painting of the Royal Family, studying each face. Midna pushed her food around on her plate, also deep in thought. Zelda was once again reading. The door opened and the servants walked in. They quietly removed the dirty dishes and left without disturbing the three royals.

Zelda looked up from her book when she heard a small *thud* on the table. Link had placed the glass on the table but kept his hand on the glass. He continued to stare at the family portrait. His eyes were focused on the young Zelda. The Hylian queen shifted in her seat and returned to her reading. After a while, Midna pushed her plate back and stood up.

"Is everything all right?" Zelda asked.

"Everything's fine," Midna assured her. Her eyes drifted to her husband. "I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Alright. Sleep well," Zelda said.

Midna quietly walked out of the room. Zelda looked over at Link.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hm?" Link said without taking his eyes off the portrait.

"You and Midna have been acting strange," Zelda noted.

"We're shadows in the light world," Link pointed out.

Zelda looked down at the book in her hands. "You will never be a shadow in the eyes of Hyrule," she whispered.

Link finally looked away from the painting and glanced at Zelda. She kept her eyes on the pages, but didn't focus on the words.

"You were wrongfully accused," the queen proclaimed. "You did not deserve to be exiled."

"If I hadn't been exiled I wouldn't be married right now," Link put in.

"No. I guess you wouldn't be," Zelda agreed. "It's just that it's been lonely without you. I miss having you drop in at unsuspecting moments for a visit. I miss your tales of distant lands. I miss knowing that you are roaming somewhere in Hyrule."

Zelda fell silent and looked away. She felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked up into Link's smiling blue eyes.

"I miss you, too," he said.

Link sat back in his chair and looked at the portrait of the young Princess Zelda.

"Why do you keep staring at that painting?" Zelda wanted to know, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking what it would feel like to be...never mind," Link trailed off.

"To be what?" Zelda pressed.

"Nothing," Link insisted. He stood up and stretched. "May I escort you back to your chambers?"

"How about we go for a walk?" Zelda suggested. "We haven't spoken in a while. I want to know how everything is going in the Twilight Realm."

* * *

Midna lay wide awake in bed, staring out the window at the star-lit sky. Link's gentle breathing was like a soft lullaby, however, it wasn't enough to lure her into sleep. She had barely eaten anything at dinner and now she was paying the price for it with hunger pangs. She wanted something to eat, but she knew that she would never be able to keep it down.

_Link's getting suspicious. He's probably figured it out by now,_ Midna told herself. _But, like the noble man that he is, he's waiting for me to tell him._

Link shifted into a more comfortable position. A soft moan disturbed his rhythmic breathing.

_I'm not the only one carrying a secret, _Midna continued with her thoughts. _He doesn't show it, but I know that he's haunted by the past._

Link moaned again. The sound was enough to raise concern on Midna's part. She propped herself up on her elbow and turned around. Link's breathing had become labored.

"Link?" Midna whispered.

Link didn't respond.

"Link."

He groaned as if he were in pain.

_The palace was engulfed in flames. Servants and maids ran for the nearest exit. Link, however, ran for the throne room. The weight from his sword and shield slowed him down but he kept running nonetheless. The flames seemed to grow hotter the closer he got to the throne room. Finally, he burst through the door. His eyes grew wide when he saw what lay in front of him._

_"No," he breathed._

_Link ran over to Midna's motionless body and dropped to his knees._

_"Midna?"_

_The queen didn't answer, nor did she make a sound to acknowledge that she heard her name. Link picked his wife up in his arms and checked for a pulse._

_"You're too late, Hero," a deep voice echoed from the inferno._

_Link felt his eyes burn as he held Midna close to his chest. He fought to keep the tears back._

_"Truly pathetic."_

_"You're a monster!" Link screamed._

_From the flames a figure took form. The Hero felt his heart drop._

_"Not you again," he hissed._

_Ganondorf stepped out of the fire. An evil smile crossed his dark face. Link lowered his head and held his wife's body closer to him._

_"You will never shed enough tears to bring her back, Hero," Ganondorf said._

_"This isn't real," Link whimpered._

_"This is as real as it's going to get," Ganondorf argued._

_"The Triforce was taken. You were taken. How did you manage to return?"_

_"Did you honestly think that you had gotten rid of me?" Ganondorf asked. He shook his head. "Foolish child. You still have much to learn."_

_"Link?"_

_Link looked down at Midna. She still lay lifeless._

_"Link, wake up."_

Link's eyes shot open. Midna was leaning over him, worry shining in her eyes.

"Midna," the former Hero breathed. "You're alive."

"That must have been one horrible nightmare," Midna commented.

Link closed his eyes and forced his body to relax.

"Link?" Midna asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Link assured his wife.

Midna lay back down, her back facing her husband. Link turned over on his side, his back facing his wife. His hand began to burn. Link pulled his right hand out from under his pillow. The Triforce was glowing brightly. Link took comfort in the fact that the symbol of the goddesses was glowing as a whole, not as separate pieces. He didn't want to bring Ganondorf back from the dead. He didn't want his nightmares to become reality, for he knew that was exactly what was going to happen if Ganondorf was resurrected.

* * *

What do you think?

Reviews help a lot, flames are worthless.


	23. Back from the Dead

The following morning, Link kept to himself for most of the day. He spent most of the time walking around the grounds of the castle or exploring the different floors inside. It was as if he was forcing himself to remember the events leading up to his final confrontation with Ganondorf. And, with each minute that ticked by, the Triforce shone brighter.

"Link?"

Link snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Midna walk up to him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Midna asked.

"Something horrible is about to happen," Link whispered. "When and where it's going to take place I don't know. But it's going to happen."

"Is this about the nightmares?" Midna quizzed.

"I think they're more than just nightmares," Link confessed.

His eyes wandered from his wife's face to her stomach. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"When were you going to confirm my suspicions?" Link wanted to know, making eye contact with Midna again.

The queen placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"This morning, actually," she replied.

"When did you find out?" Link asked.

"A couple of months ago. But, I didn't start having the symptoms until yesterday."

Link walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He always had a feeling that Midna was pregnant, but he couldn't be sure since Twili births were obviously going to be different from human births.

_I'm going to be a father,_ the former hero realized.

Excitement rushed through his veins. He was going to be a father. The baby seemed to pick up on his excitement because Link felt a small kick against his stomach. Husband and wife pulled apart and laughed.

"Easy there, tough guy," Link soothed.

"We should go back and tell the Twili," Midna said.

Link nodded in agreement. "Let's go say good-bye to Zelda first."

The couple made their way inside. They found Zelda in the library. The Hylian queen looked up. She smiled when she saw Link smiling.

"She told you?"

"She did."

Zelda laid her book down and went over Link.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," Link replied. "And, I know we've only been here a day, but we're heading back to the Twilight Realm."

"I understand," Zelda answered. "Take care."

Link took Zelda's hand and kissed it. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"May the goddesses watch over you."

Midna opened a portal, and with a final farewell, the husband and wife walked through the portal.

* * *

"I haven't seen the Twili this excited since the wedding," Link said.

Zepher laughed and clapped Link on the shoulder. "Do you blame them for being excited?" he asked.

"No. I guess I can't," Link replied, rubbing his right shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Zepher asked.

"Something's wrong with my shoulder," Link told the Twili guard.

The ache seemed to snake from his shoulder down to his hand. Link clenched and unclenched his hand.

"Should I send for the doctor?" Zepher offered.

"No," Link answered. "It's worse than that. Much, _much_ worse. I have to go."

"Go where?" Zepher asked as Link ran up the hill and towards the gold portal. "Link!"

However, Link disappeared through the portal before the Captain could get a response. He rubbed his eyes. Just then, the door opened and Midna walked out into the courtyard.

"Where's Link?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Hyrule, I think," Zepher said.

"But, we just got back from Hyrule," Midna noted.

"He was complaining that something was wrong with his shoulder. But, he ran off before I could ask him what that something was," Zepher explained.

Midna sighed in frustration. "Link hasn't been himself."

"I'm sure he will be fine, my queen. In the meantime, you should relax. Stress isn't good for you or the baby," Zepher instructed. "Go for a walk, take a nap, anything to take your mind off these troubles."

Midna smiled. "I'm glad that you are both the Captain of the Guard and my advisor," she said.

"I do what I can, milady," Zepher replied.

"I think I'll go for a walk. It's been a while since I saw the gardens."

Midna turned and walked away. Zepher was about to follow her when he heard a strange sound coming from the direction of the throne room. He left the courtyard and made his way up to the top level of the palace.

Zepher slipped out his spear and opened the door. At first glance the room seemed to be empty. The Captain cautiously walked into the throne room, weapon at the ready should anything attack. He walked further into the room.

"Is anyone here?" he called.

The door suddenly slammed shut. Zepher whirled around. He held his breath and listened to the silence. He felt his heart pound against his chest. He heard the struggled gasps of someone trying to breathe.

"This realm has changed since I had escaped," a deep, haunting voice said.

Zepher slowly turned around. A dark figure sat hunched over in the throne. Black and gold armor gleamed in the dim light. The figure opened his eyes and looked down at the Captain. Zepher felt a shiver shoot down his spine. Amber eyes pierced through the shadow covering the figure's face. However, Zepher didn't need to see his face in order to know who it was.

"Ganondorf?" he whispered in horror.

The Gerudo thief smiled menacingly. "I'm glad you remember me," he said.

"You can't be here," Zepher declared. "You're supposed to be dead."

"The main words being 'supposed to be'," Ganondorf pointed out.

Zepher backed up towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Ganondorf asked.

Zepher backed up against a barrier. He looked over his shoulder at the menacing red barrier.

_Never did like the color red, _Zepher thought bitterly.

"You will come in very handy in the next couple of days," Ganondorf announced as he got to his feet.

"I'll die before I serve you," Zepher spat.

"No need," Ganondorf replied. "You won't have much of a choice, anyway."

* * *

What do you think?

Constructive criticism is welcome, however flames are worthless.


	24. Ganondorf Strikes

_How did this happen? _Zepher asked himself as he walked down the hall.

His body ached from the days of mental and physical torture. He tugged on the tight cord that had been tied around his neck. Ganondorf had infused some kind of dark magic into the cord, making it impossible to get off. The high collar of Zepher's vest hid the torture device. The Captain of the Guard made his way to the king and queen's bed chamber. He opened the door, but quickly ducked back out when he saw Midna fast asleep in bed. Zepher mentally cursed himself and glanced back into the room. Midna shifted into a more comfortable position, but didn't wake up. Zepher saw her wince, coming to the conclusion that her swollen abdomen was giving her trouble.

Taking a deep breath, Zepher quietly stepped into the room. He slowly made his way over to the bed side table where Midna's medallion lay. Zepher hesitated as his hand hovered over the portal medallion. A sharp pain shot through his body. Zepher bit his tongue to keep from screaming. The pain intensified. A whimper of pain escaped Zepher's clenched teeth. Midna stirred again. The Captain put his hand over his mouth and took deep breaths. However, the pain just got worse. Finally, Zepher grabbed the medallion and almost instantly the pain stopped. He gasped for air. He leaned against the small table.

Midna moaned, causing Zepher to jump. He quickly, but quietly, made his way out of the room. As he hurried down the hall, Zepher shoved the medallion into his vest pocket.

"Captain?"

Zepher jumped again. A young guard walked up.

"Are you all right, Captain?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Itzal," Zepher answered.

"You don't look fine," the young Twili pointed out.

Zepher felt the cord begin to burn again. He tugged on his collar.

"Sir, are you sure you're all right?" Itzal pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on something in the throne room."

Before Itzal could say another word, Zepher walked off. A few minutes later, Zepher walked out on to the balcony that overlooked the clouds of twilight. One misstep and one would fall into the clouds and never be seen again. The tall, haunting figure of Ganondorf stood at the very edge of the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back, eyes focused on the hypnotic dance of the clouds.

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Captain?" Ganondorf mocked.

"I should have just let the pain kill me," Zepher said.

Ganondorf turned around and walked over to his involuntary slave. He held out his hand. Zepher took out the medallion and placed it in the open palm. Ganondorf wrapped his fingers around the medallion and smiled evilly.

"Why do you need that, anyway?" Zepher asked. "All it does it open portals."

"That is exactly why I want it," Ganondorf replied. "As long as I have this, that good-for-nothing hero will be trapped in the world of light. Leaving me free to destroy this realm."

Zepher's eyes widened. His surprise quickly turned to rage. He was about to charge when Ganondorf help up his hand and Zepher was sent to the ground as pain raced through his body like fire. Ganondorf walked around the suffering Twili.

"You may get your wish for death, Captain."

And with that said, Ganondorf disappeared back inside the palace. Zepher was grateful that he didn't have to bear the pain for long. Soon his eyes closed and his body fell limp.

* * *

"I don't get it," Link said. "One minute I can open portals just fine and then the next it's like I'm human again."

He leaned up against the howl stone and watched the lone Cuccoo walk around the small enclosure. He had been dumped in the Hidden Village, which surprised him because there was no original portal there. The Hylian shield and a long sheath sat beside him. Link had a sinking suspicion why he could no longer open a portal.

_I just hope I'm wrong,_ he prayed.

The hero got to his feet, picked up the sword and shield, placing both of them on his back, then walked over to the broken window. As soon as he stepped into the old building, cats swarmed around his feet. Being careful as to not step on any of the small creatures, Link maneuvered his way over to the doorway and walked out into the open. More cats ran up to him.

Link shifted the sword and shield on his back and made his way to the entrance of the village. He walked through the small tunnel and emerged into sunlight. He sat down on the small ledge and fumbled around in his pack. He pulled out the horse call and turned it over in his hands. It had been a while since he had used it. The thought of where Epona was crossed his mind. He placed the charm to his lips and blew. The six small notes were music to Link's ears. It had been years since he heard them. Another sound also reached his ears. Link stood up when he heard the sound of galloping hooves and a horse's whinny. Epona charged around the corner at full speed.

"There's my girl," Link called.

Epona slid to a stop in front of her master. She nudged his shoulder in greeting. Link rubbed his horse's neck.

"How's my girl?" he asked. Epona shook her head. "That bad, huh? Anyone giving you a hard time?" Epona bobbed her head. "The Royal Guard? They do know you're a country girl, right?"

Epona whinned and Link laughed. He couldn't understand what the noises meant, but he had a pretty good understanding of what Epona was trying to say. He knew that the only people who would want his horse was the Royal Guard. The Captain had once asked how much it would cost for Link to part with Epona.

"Don't worry, girl. No one's sitting on your back but me," Link assured his best friend. Then, he realized that the saddle was missing. "Well, first of all we have to find your saddle," the hero explained as he began walking away from Epona.

The horse didn't move. When he was a few feet away, Link turned around and ran back to Epona. He vaulted himself on to Epona's back and kicked her in the sides. The horse took off at a gallop. It was difficult directing Epona's direction with no reigns and the ride was a lot less comfortable without a saddle.

"Head to Kakariko," Link instructed.

Epona whinned her response and picked up the pace. In no time at all they were racing across Eldin Bridge and across Hyrule Field. Link felt his shoulder throb with a dull pain. Panic began rising in his chest, but he had nothing to panic about.

_So, why do I feel like I'm in immediate danger?_ Link asked himself.

The dull pain turned into a wave of pain. The hero screamed and clenched his shoulder. He fell off Epona's back and collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the grass. Epona quickly turned around and ran back to her master. Link struggled to breathe. He could smell smoke and hear the screams of Twili as they fled a burning palace.

"It can't be," Link breathed. "It was just a dream."

However, the panic that he felt from Midna told him that his dream had become reality. Link opened his eyes and concentrated on the space in front of him. The beginnings of a portal began to appear. Soon, a small portal formed. Link got to his feet and stumbled forward.

"Go to Ordon," he instructed Epona. And with that, Link pushed through the portal.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. The second thing was the screams. Link ran towards the palace. Servants and maids fled the burning building. With the help of the guards, Link managed to get those closest to the doors out safely. He then focused on getting the ones trapped inside out.

"Sir, we can't locate Zepher or the queen," Itzal shouted over the noise.

Link felt his heart tighten. He looked around at the crowd. The two faces he wanted to see so badly weren't there. Link turned back to the palace.

"They're still inside!" he cried.

Before anyone could stop him, Link tore across the courtyard, up the incline and through the door. He managed to make it up to the balcony at the back of the palace. It was there that he stopped dead. Zepher's motionless body lay a few feet away. Link hurried over and fell to his knees.

"Zepher?"

The Captain of the Guard didn't answer. Link checked for a pulse, his fingers brushing up against the cord around Zepher's neck. With great difficulty, Link untied the cord and threw it to the side. However, it was useless, Zepher was beyond help. Link heard the door open. Itzal and two other guards ran up.

"Take care of him, men," Link said. "I have to find my wife."

The soldiers nodded and Link headed off again. His search took him to the bed chamber.

"Midna?" Link called.

He cautiously opened the door. A burst of energy shot through. Link barely managed to dodge out of the way. He heard Midna's pained cry for help. Link took off his shield and slipped his left arm through the bars. With the shield out in front of him for protection against anymore energy blasts, Link ran into the room.

"Link!" Midna cried.

Link rushed over to his wife and fell to his knees. He put the shield on his back and picked Midna up in his arms. She coughed.

"Hang on. We'll be out of here in no time," Link assured her.

Without waiting for a reply, the hero ran out of the room. A dark figure took form in the flames. He smiled evilly. Link ran out of the palace. The ground shook as the palace began to collapse.

"There are still people inside!" someone screamed.

The Palace of Twilight crumbled into smoldering ruin.

"Sir!" Itzal called as he ran up. "We've managed to save the Captain."

"Zepher?" Midna asked. "What happened to him?"

"I thought he was dead," Link confessed.

"What?" Midna exploded.

Link put Midna down, but still kept his arm around her to keep her steady.

"He was close to death, sire. You got that cord off him just in time," Itzal explained.

"What is he talking about?" Midna demanded.

"I found Zepher on the balcony with a strange cord-like device around his neck," Link quicky explained. "I don't know what it was used for but I'm glad that it's off."

The ground shook again. This time sending everyone to their knees. Link pushed himself into a sitting position. There was a sickening *crack*. The cliff began to split.

"Everybody get back!" one of the guards yelled.

But, the warning came too late. The cliff broke away.

"No!" Link screamed as Midna, Itzal and the two doctors helping Zepher disappeared over the side.

"Link!" Midna cried.

Link watched helplessly as his wife disappeared from sight.

* * *

What do you think?

As always, reviews are welcome but flames have no value.


	25. Survivors

It was the deathly silence that brought Link back from the black abyss of sleep. He was lying in the same spot where he had lost Midna, two loyal soldiers and two trusted doctors. Link pushed himself up and rubbed his tired eyes. His body ached from sleeping on the ground. The hero glanced around at what remained of the Twilight Realm. Only the entrance and the still smoldering remains of the palace existed. Link's shoulders dropped as he hung his head.

"And to think the tribe that once lived here called you their king."

Link's head snapped up. He turned around to see Ganondorf staring at the ruins.

"You," the hero growled.

Ganondorf glanced over at Link and smirked. The hero got to his feet.

"What are you going to do, hero?" the thief asked. He turned to face Link. "You look like you want to kill me."

"I killed you once, I can do it again," Link replied.

"And at the same time you would kill yourself," Ganondorf pointed out.

"As long as the world is rid of you it doesn't matter what happens to me," Link declared.

Ganondorf walked over to Link. "You're spirited for a man who just lost his wife and unborn child."

"How did you..."

"It was obvious," Ganondorf cut in. "Plus, I heard the maids talking about it."

Link didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to run his sword through Ganondorf's heart...if he had one. He felt a hand close around the back of his neck. Ganondorf tightened his grip, pressing in on the pressure points in Link's neck. The hero tried to pry Ganondorf's fingers apart in an attempt to escape. However, the thief kept tightening his grip. Link bit his tongue to keep from screaming. A portal opened.

"I will see you in Hyrule," Ganondorf said.

And with that, he threw Link through the portal.

* * *

Ralis woke up to the sound of someone banging on his bedroom door.

"Your highness, you're needed in the throne room at once," a guard called.

Ralis threw back the sheets, got out of bed and hurried out of the room. He followed the guard to the throne room where he was met with an unusual sight. Seven strange creatures lay unconscious on the steps around the pool. They looked familiar. Ralis' eyes widened when he realized that they looked a lot like Midna.

"Don't just stand there. Get them to the infirmary," the Zora king ordered.

The guards dropped their weapons and began to carefully move the injured Twili to the infirmary. Ralis tried to keep calm.

_If a group the twilight ended up in Zora's Domain then something must have happened to their kingdom,_ he reasoned. _Does that mean Link and Midna are also somewhere in Hyrule? Oh, goddesses, please protect them._

* * *

Yeto and Yeta looked up at the starry sky. Snowpeak had been unnaturally calm for the past couple of days, which meant that trouble was on its way.

Yeta looked over her shoulder when she heard the sound of crunching snow.

"What is it?" Yeto asked.

"Heard something," Yeta replied.

Yeto listened. He, too, heard crunching snow. He also heard the sound of someone moaning. The Yeti got to his feet and went investigate. Yeta followed close behind him. They reached the top of the hill and saw three people huddled together in the snow.

"Odd color of humans," Yeto commented.

One of the people looked up and saw the Yeti couple.

"P-please," he stammered. "Do you know what has come of our king and queen?"

"Yeto, we must help, uh," Yeta said.

Yeto headed down the slope and picked up the three shivering strangers.

"W-we must kn-know," another spoke up. "Wh-where is qu-queen Midna and k-king Link?"

Yeta gasped. Yeto's eyes widened.

"Link?" he echoed.

"You know king Link?" the third whispered, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

Yeto held them close to his body to keep them warm.

"We help Link long ago," he explained. "Now, we help you. You come to house and have soup. Soup make you better."

"Sounds wonderful," the girl whispered, leaning into the Yeti's soft fur.

"T-try to st-stay awake, Sareal," the first man instructed.

The girl moaned, but opened her eyes nonetheless.

"How f-far is your home?" the second man asked.

"Just over hill," Yeto replied. "We sled to home."

He walked up to a lone tree and gave the trunk a firm kick. A piece of ice fell off. Yeto stepped on to the ice shard. The three Twili held on for dear life as Yeto began to slide down the mountain. Yeta followed close behind, sliding down on her stomach. If she hadn't been so tired, Sareal would have screamed whenever they jumped over a gap in the trail. The two men tried to keep her awake.

"Here we are," Yeto announced.

The Twili looked up. A large, grey-stone mansion stood before them. Yeto made his way up the stairs. He opened the door and walked inside. Being faster than her husband, Yeta was already inside and had a fire burning in the fireplace.

"You sit here with wife," Yeto told the Twili as he placed them near the fire. "I go make soup."

He stomped out of the room and headed into the kitchen. Sareal crawled up on to the chair closest to the fireplace and curled into a ball.

"May I ask what your name is, kind hostess?" one of the men asked.

"My name Yeta. Husband is Yeto. Who are you?" Yeta wanted to know.

"My name is Xerxes. And, this my brother, Zane and my sister, Sareal."

"Good to meet you," Yeta said.

"The pleasure is ours," Zane replied.

"Thank you for helping us," Sareal spoke in a soft voice.

"Where are we?" Zane asked.

"You on snowy mountain," Yeta answered. "Humans call mountain Snowpeak."

Just then, Yeto came through the doors carrying three bowls of soup. He handed the bowls to the siblings.

"Thank you," Sareal said, taking a sip of the broth. A warm shiver ran through her body. "It's delicious."

"I've never tasted anything so good," Zane added.

"Glad you like it," Yeto said.

Xerxes lowered the bowl from his lips, worry shining in his eyes. "Do you know what has become of our king and queen?" he asked the Yeti.

"No see Link since he visit," Yeto answered.

"I take it that was two years ago?" Zane guessed, taking another sip.

Yeto nodded. The brothers and sister fell silent.

"So...we're the only survivors?" Sareal breathed.

"We don't know that," Xerxes told her. "Others could have escaped."

Zane yawned, cutting off the conversation accidentally. Yeto and Yeta laughed.

"You tired. I show you to bedroom," Yeta offered.

Yeto took the empty bowls and the Twili followed Yeta up to the bedroom. Two beds occupied the large room. One was large enough to hold the Yeti couple, the second bed was big enough for two smaller people.

"I get other bed ready," Yeta explained.

She set to work on getting a second smaller bed ready for her guests. While she was setting up the bed, the siblings agreed that Xerxes and Zane would share one bed and Sareal would get the other. Yeta finished the preparations and left to let the Twili get ready for bed.

"Do you think the king and queen are safe?" Sareal asked, sitting down on her temporary bed.

"I'm sure they're fine," Xerxes replied. He didn't mention the fact that he had seen Midna fall when the cliff had given away. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

The brothers and sister crawled into bed and fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kakariko slept under a starry sky. Renado walked through the quiet village as he did on many warm nights. He passed by the dormant Malo Mart and smiled at the memories that came to mind. The shaman made his way back to his sanctuary, however, he stopped when he heard a strange sound coming from the graveyard. Just then, Luda came out. It was apparent that she had heard the noise as well.

"Father, what was that?"

"Go back inside, Luda," Renado instructed.

"What do you think it is?" Luda asked.

"I do not know. But, I want you inside should whatever made that noise be dangerous."

Luda did as she was told and went back inside. Renado headed towards the graveyard. As he drew nearer, he could pick out the sound of people talking.

"Where are we?" someone asked.

"I do not find this amusing," another fumed.

"Is someone trying to tell us something?" the first wondered.

"Shh. I hear something," the second whispered.

Renado cautiously walked around the headstones. The moonlight revealed three figures. Two of them were knelt over the third.

"Is someone hurt?" the shaman asked.

"Do not come any closer," one of the kneeling figures warned.

"If your friend is injured I can help," Renado offered.

There was only silence for a while, until one of the men spoke.

"We could use a place to rest," he said.

"Certainly. My sanctuary isn't far," Renado replied.

The men picked up their fallen comrade and followed Renado back to the village. The shaman opened the door and allowed the men to go in first.

"Luda, prepare three pallets for our guests," Renado called to his daughter.

Luda quickly got the extra bedding ready. Renado watched in concern as the two men laid their friend down. Another thing that concerned him was the fact that, even in the light of the brightly burning candles, all three of them looked like shadows.

"May I ask you your names?" Renado questioned.

The man on the patient's right side answered. "My name is Raban. This is my associate, Gavin. We're doctors."

"And your friend?" Luda asked politely.

"He's the Captain of the Guard," Raban answered. "His name is Zepher."

Renado knelt down beside the unconscious soldier and gently pulled back the collar of his vest. Dark marks around his throat indicated that someone had attempted to strangle him. The burnt skin also indicated that whatever had been used to strangle him was also used to electrocute him. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Gavin asked. "Besides us?"

"I have not," Renado answered. "Were there more of you?"

"Our kingdom was attacked," Raban spoke up. "In the chaos we lost sight of our king and queen."

Renado shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone besides you."

Gavin and Raban looked at each other. Was it true that they were the only survivors?

* * *

Let me know what you think.

Reviews are welcome, flames are worthless.


	26. Evil Arrives

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your reviews help tremendously and they help keep me writing.

* * *

Link was jarred from unconsciousness when he heard the sound of the Bulbin battle cry. Panic instantly set in. He tried to move, but he quickly found out that he was tied to a stake. A shiver ran down his spine. Link then realized that he had been stripped to his under garments and his weapons were nowhere in sight.

Heavy footsteps caught Link's attention. He looked up to see King Bulbin step into the tent. Link stared up into the cold eyes of his captor. The Bulbin leader smiled in satisfaction. Link felt a strong urge to demand freedom, however, the combination of fear, uncertainty, and a foggy mind kept him from yelling.

"It gives me great pleasure to see you alive," King Bulbin said. "I thought my archers went a bit far with those poisoned arrows. But, I see that it weakened you, and for that I am grateful. You didn't offer much resistance when we captured you."

"I don't even know how I got here," Link replied.

"We were out hunting when we saw something appear in the southern sky. I sent two of my men to investigate. When I heard their battle cry I rushed over. They were just tying you to the back of their boar when I arrived."

_Ganondorf planned this,_ Link thought bitterly. _So, while I'm trapped here with these beasts he's free to destroy Hyrule. And, his first target is going to be Hyrule Castle. I have to get out of here and warn Zelda._

* * *

Ralis paced around the throne room. It had been three days since his guards found the Twili and none of them were showing signs of recovery. Ralis rubbed his eyes and sighed. If he knew where Link was he could have sent for help. But, he didn't know where the hero was.

"King Ralis."

Ralis turned around. "Yes?"

"One of the Twili has regained consciousness," the guard replied.

Ralis hurried to the infirmary. When he got there one of the doctors was trying to calm down a young girl.

"You must calm down."

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? Let me go!"

Ralis ran over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She jumped and turned her attention to the king.

"You have to calm down," Ralis instructed.

"I don't know how I got here," the girl whimpered.

"Please, calm down. We're here to help you, not harm you," Ralis explained.

Reluctantly, the girl settled down and relaxed. Tears of fear filled her eyes.

"You're safe now," Ralis said. "No one is going to harm you."

"It's gone," the girl muttered.

The Zora king frowned. "Gone? What's gone?"

"The Twilight Realm."

Ralis forced himself to stay calm.

"Everything was destroyed," the girl continued. "One of the last things I saw was the palace burning to the ground."

"Were the other survivors?" the doctor asked.

"A number of Twili managed to escape the palace, but not all. Within the flames people screamed for help. They all disappeared when the palace collasped."

"What became of Link and Midna?" Ralis urged.

"They escaped," the girl answered, and Ralis sighed in relief. "But, Queen Midna vanished when the cliff gave way."

Ralis felt his heart plummet. "What else do you remember?" he asked.

"Not much. I heard the king call out to the queen and then I found myself submerged in water."

"Link is still alive," Ralis whispered. "The hero lives."

"Has trouble fallen on your land?" the girl wanted to know.

"It will should something happen to Link," Ralis said. "I believe that the only reason no one has tried to invade Hyrule is the fact that they'll have the Hero of Light chasing them back beyond the borders."

The Twili smiled. "Yes. He has also brought peace to our kingdom, as well." Her smiled faded. "However, he was unable to keep the attack from happening."

Ralis patted her hand. "The person who is responsible for the attack will be found," he promised. "Now, get some rest. You've had a trying few days."

The girl closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Ralis walked out of the room.

_Goddesses, if there were any more survivors, please watch over them._

* * *

Sareal walked through the quiet halls of the Snowpeak mansion. She had been unable to get to sleep and had decided to take a walk. To say the least, the mansion gave her the creeps. She could almost hear the sounds of distant battles that took place within the walls. She came to a courtyard. A small cannon stood a few feet to her left. It pointed to a door that was covered in ice.

Sareal was about to step forward when she heard a low growl. A white wolf seemed to form out of snow. It was joined by two more wolves. The animals charged. Sareal quickly opened the door and ran back inside. She slammed the door and heard the *thud* as the wolves hit the wood. Sareal quickly made her way back to the bedroom. She was just turning a corner when an ice spear struck the floor in front of her.

_What's going on?_ she wondered.

Sareal looked out the window. Familiar, hypnotizing clouds slowly spread across the sky. Sareal turned back to the creature who had thrown the spear. It had been transformed into a creature of twilight. An eerie presence filled the room, sending a cold chill down the Twili's spine. She knew the presence. She had felt it when Link had first been brought to the Twilight Realm. It was the presence of pure evil.

"He's here," Sareal whispered in horror.

* * *

The silence was disturbed by blood-curdling shrieks. Barnes shot up in bed and looked out the window. The cloudless sky had been replaced with shimmering clouds of twilight. The shrieks came again. Barnes gulped and jumped out of bed. He ran downstairs and locked the door. He knew that sound too well. It could only mean that the black monsters were back.

Zepher bolted upright when he heard the screams. Raban and Gavin, followed by Renado and Luda, also woke up. Everyone held their breath, eyes fixed on the doors and windows. Renado felt his blood run cold when he saw the dancing clouds outside.

"It can't be," the shaman whispered. "It can't be happening again."

"Do you feel that?" Zepher asked.

"Feel what?" Luda wanted to know.

"I feel his presence," Gavin hissed.

"Who's presence?" Renado questioned.

"The demon who destroyed our home," Raban answered.

Zepher was about to get up when the doctors pushed him back down.

"You have not fully healed, captain. If you were to fight you would be killed," Gavin explained.

Renado wrapped his arms around his daughter. How could this be happening again? Raban glanced out the window. The village was empty. The screams had not originated within the village gates.

"We're safe, for the time being," Raban told the others. "Those were warning calls."

"From what?" Luda asked.

"Probably from other survivors," Zepher said.

"Or from our brethren who were transformed in the last Twilight invasion," Gavin suggested.

Renado tried not to understand what his guests were saying. None of this made any sense. He held Luda close and tired to coax her back to sleep. After a while, she did fall back to sleep. Zepher, Gavin and Raban stayed on high alert. Renado soon joined Luda in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The skies over Ordon Village were blanketed in light grey clouds. It was an unusually dark and quiet night. The only noise came from the house of Jaggle and Pergie. It was clear that the family was in some sort of argument.

Talo stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. He had forgotten what had started the fighting, but he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get away from Malo.

Talo sat down on the picnic table seat and buried his face in his hands. Things hadn't been the same since Link had been banished from Hyrule. Everything seemed to fall apart, in Ordon anyway. His musings were interrupted when he heard something fall into the water. Talo glanced up and looked towards the sound of the noise. He saw something move in the shadows. That something climbed up on to the wooden wharf near the house. The figure looked to be carrying another figure. Talo's eyes widened when he saw that the second figure was female, and obviously pregnant.

"Mom! Dad!" Talo yelled as he bolted for the wharf.

Jaggle and Pergie ran out of house.

"Talo?" Pergie called.

"Over here!" Talo yelled.

Jaggle and Pergie ran over to the wharf. Pergie gasped when she saw the two figures. She rushed over and helped to pull the mother-to-be on to dry ground. Jaggle ran to get help.

"Hey, are you okay?" Talo asked.

"Wh-where are we?" the male figure whispered.

"Ordon Village," Pergie answered.

The female figure groaned. "Ordon?" she repeated in pained tone.

"Yes, dear," Pergie confirmed.

"Do you know...where Link is?"

There was a short pause.

"You know Link?" Talo asked.

The lady smiled warmly. "Of...of course I know Link." She paused to catch her breath. "I'm his wife."

* * *

Worth continuing?

Reviews are appreciated. Flames are only good for roasting marshmallows over a campfire.


	27. The Next Target

"She said _what_?" Uli exclaimed.

"She said she was Link's wife," Pergie repeated.

The Ordonians had gathered outside of the mayor's house. Ilia had offered to watch the guests while the adults talked. Talo, Malo, Colin, Beth and Colin's little sister, Micah, had joined her.

"Did she say anything else?" Bo asked.

"No," Pergie answered.

"I wonder where they came from," Rusl thought out loud.

"According to Talo they just fell out of the sky and landed in the river," Jaggle spoke up. "Although, I doubt he actually saw them arrive."

Meanwhile, back at the watermill house, the children were busy making their guests as comfortable as possible.

"What's your name?" Micah asked.

"My name is Midna. And, my companion's name is Itzal."

"Where are you from?" Ilia asked.

"We're from a land far beyond the borders of this kingdom," Midna answered. "However, the land is always bathed in twilight, in half light. That's why we look different. We looked like you at one time. But, time changes things and our people began to change. Now, we're a different tribe living beyond Hyrule's borders."

She placed her hand on her stomach and took a sharp, deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Malo asked.

"I'm fine. But, I think this little one wants to get out," Midna said.

"Is he kicking?" Colin asked.

"I don't know if it's a boy. But, yes. The baby is kicking," Midna confirmed.

She winced as the little life inside her gave another violent kick.

_What's wrong, little one?_ she thought.

It felt like the baby was trying to tell her something. But, she couldn't figure out what it was.

"I think I'll go lie down."

Midna got to her feet and made her way over to the ladder that led to the loft where two extra beds were set up. Itzal was still unconscious. Midna gently rubbed his bandaged head. He had hit his head hard on a rock when he fell.

_Return to us, soon,_ she prayed silently.

Midna went to her pallet and climbed under the blankets. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

Link slowly slid a sharp rock against the rope. He pretended to be asleep and stopped the cutting when a guard came around. Link felt the ropes loosen and fall away. He dropped the rock and wiggled out of what was left of the rope. He got to his feet and made his way out of the tent. The camp was eerily silent.

_Where is everyone?_ Link wondered.

His question was answered by panicked shrieks. A shiver ran down Link's spine. Scared Bulbins were never a good sign. Link quickly made his way out of the tent and began searching for his equipment. He found his tunic and weapons in King Bulbin's tent. The hero dressed, gathered up his gear, swung his sword and shield on to his back and headed outside again. When he came out he was almost trampled by panicking boars. Link looked to see what they were running from and wished he hadn't.

Shimmering clouds of twilight snaked across the night sky. Link began backing up, not knowing why he was doing it. He turned around and ran for the entrance to Arbiter's Grounds. The twilight seemed to speed up. Link dashed up the stairs and was about to run through the door when his body began to tingle. The tingle turned into a violent shake.

"Oh no," he gasped.

He dropped to his knees as pain shot through his body. He felt his body shift. His hands turned into paws, fingers into claws. He felt fur shoot through his skin and felt the tail grow out behind him. When he opened his eyes, he was looking through the eyes of a wolf. Twilight danced around him, as if mocking him.

_Well, I _did_ say I liked being a wolf better,_ Wolf Link thought. His ears perked up. _Which means..._

He thought of the portal that led to the East gate of Castle Town. In no time, did the desert dissolve and the gate to Castle Town take its place. Wolf Link waited for the familiar jerk that came whenever Midna fell on to his back. Then, he remembered that Midna was dead. A whimper escaped his throat.

_Get a grip, Link. Midna wouldn't want you to sulk, not when lives are in danger._

Wolf Link took off up the stairs and across the short bridge. He stopped before going through the gate.

_I have the power of twilight. I have half of Midna's power. Shouldn't I be able to transform back into a human by myself?_

Closing his eyes, Wolf Link concentrated on his human form. He felt his wolf body dissolve and soon found himself on his hands and knees.

"It worked?" he whispered, looking down at his hands.

_What are you waiting for?_ a voice yelled at him. _You have to warn Zelda!_

Link shot to his feet and dashed through the gate. He raced down the East road and entered the Central Square. It didn't surprise him that people were going about their business. Of course, they didn't know that doomsday was fast approaching. Link ran up the path to Hyrule Castle. He was almost at the gate when a guard stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I have to see Queen Zelda."

"Not without a personal invitation you're not."

"You don't understand," Link pleaded. "Her life is in danger."

The guard frowned. "Don't I know you?" he asked.

Link gulped. "No. Why?"

"You look familiar."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. You look like that so-called 'Hero of Light'," the guard replied.

_Think, Link! Think!_ "Uh...you must have me mistaken for my...my brother," Link stammered.

"Brother?" the guard said.

"Twin," Link added quickly.

"Huh. I never knew he had a twin," the guard muttered.

"Call me the non-existent twin, if you want, but I have to talk to the queen," Link urged.

The sky began to darken.

"_Please_?"

"If it's that urgent, I'll send for a..."

"I have to go now!"

Link pushed past the guard and dashed for the castle. Inside, Zelda was on the throne room balcony watching the incoming darkness.

_Night has come early,_ she thought.

"Zelda!"

Zelda spun around and saw Link run up to her.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"He's back," Link gasped. "Ganondorf's back."

Zelda's eyes widened in horror. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"Everything's gone," Link said. "The palace, the twilight..." Tears filled his eyes. He closed his eyes.

Zelda dreaded what was about to be said.

"That monster...he took my kingdom from me," Link hissed. He looked up at the queen, his blue eyes blazing with pure hatred. "Zelda, he took my wife and unborn child."

Now, Zelda felt her heart stop beating completely. She took a few deep breaths. Link's eyes seemed to be in flames.

"I couldn't save Midna, but I can save you," the hero said. "I can get you to a save place."

"Link, I have to stay with my people. If the curcumstances in the Twilight Realm were different you would choose the same path," Zelda explained.

Link took Zelda's hands in his. "Hyrule almost lost you once, my queen," he said, his voice quiet. "I had nightmares for months about you being possessed by Ganondorf. If that happened again...I don't think I'd be able to bear it."

Zelda smiled understandingly. "The ever noble hero," she noted. "You don't care what happens to you unless those around you are safe."

"It's in my blood," Link pointed out.

The darkness was pierced by a golden glow. The Hylians looked down at their hands. The Triforce shone brightly.

"I can feel him," Link whispered.

"As do I," Zelda confirmed.

"He's going to strike again," Link informed.

"Where?" Zelda asked.

There was a short pause. Horror clouded Link's face as if he was reading Ganondorf's thoughts. The look of utter terror told Zelda where the Gerudo was going to strike next.

"I have to get home!" Link cried.

* * *

I like cliffies...but only when I know what's going to happen next. Hehe.

What do you think?

Reviews are welcome, flames are worthless.


	28. The Hero's Shade

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I would not have gotten this far if it wasn't for you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters from Twilight Princess

* * *

Midna woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped for breath. Someone must have heard her because there was movement.

"Milady, are you all right?"

"Itzal? You're okay," Midna gasped.

"Aye, my queen. But, I'm more concerned about you," the young guard answered.

"It's the baby. I think it's coming."

At that, there was more movement and a candle was lit.

"Talo, go get some towels. Malo, get water and a knife," Pergie instructed.

The boys climbed the ladder and searched for the needed items.

"Okay. You men can go outside," Pergie told her husband and Itzal.

"Excuse me, kind hostess, but it's my duty to stay at Her Majesty's side," Itzal argued.

Talo and Malo came back with towels, water and a knife. Jaggle then hustled his sons outside. The quiet village was soon filled with screams. Soon, everyone in Ordon Village was awake and gathered outside the watermill house.

"What's going on?" Uli asked.

"The baby's coming," Talo answered.

Inside, Pergie and Itzal were trying to calm Midna down enough for her to concentrate. Midna tightened her grip on Itzal's hand.

"I can see the head," Pergie announced. "Lady Midna, you have to push."

The harder Midna pushed, the tighter her grip got. Itzal winced in pain, but said nothing. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the small house was filled with crying. Pergie cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the small infant in a blanket and handed the baby to the new mother.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," she said.

Midna held her new daughter in her arms. In the candle light the infant's skin resembled her mother's. However, her features, the shape of her fact and the form of her body resembled Link.

"Well, she has Link's lungs, I can tell you that," Pergie teased.

Midna smiled and stroked her finger against her daughter's cheek. The infant stopped crying and slowly opened her eyes. The color of her eyes amazed Midna. Within the sunset hew lay crystal blue.

"What are you going to call her?" Pergie asked.

Midna thought before speaking. Finally, she answered.

"Luminita," she whispered. "Little light."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Itzal commented.

Midna held her baby close to her chest. Nothing could ruin such a perfect moment.

* * *

Ganondorf looked down from the hill and into Ordon Village. He was amazed that such a skilled swordsman like Link had come from such a tiny village.

_Oh well,_ he thought. _No one knows it exists, so no one is going to miss it._

He opened his hand and a ball of dark energy formed in his palm.

_Let's see the Hero of Light come back from this._

And with that, Ganondorf threw the ball at the village.

* * *

Luminita shrieked. Her screams were ear-breaking.

"What's wrong?" Itzal asked, covering his ears.

"How am I supposed to know?" Midna snapped.

Luminita managed to free her right arm from the blanket and waved it in the direction of the door. At the same time, screams sounded outside.

"Stay here," Itzal ordered as he sprang to his feet.

He jumped off the loft and landed gracefully on his feet. He threw the door open, only to be blasted back by dark energy. The house immediately burst into flames. Pergie helped Midna to her feet and lowered her down to the main floor. She then climbed down the ladder and helped Midna out of the house. Itzal quickly gathered some supplies and ran out of the house.

Ordon Village was in flames. The Ordonians had managed to save some supplies. The ground rumbled as the herd of goats charged away from Ordon Ranch. Fado ran down the path with a bag hanging over his shoulder. He was also leading a group of horses.

"Let's go!" Bo yelled.

Itzal picked Midna up in his arms and followed the humans out of the village. The villagers and Twili ran for their lives. Ganondorf watched with great satisfaction on the roof of Link's old house as the small group fled their burning village. In their panic, no one saw him. They disappeared into Faron Woods. Ganondorf turned his attention back to the flames. He wished Link had been there. It would have given him even more satisfaction to force the hero to watch the demise of his childhood home.

_You can't have it all._

Ganondorf slid off the roof and landed on the small platform. He climbed down the ladder. However, when he reached the bottom he kept his hand on the side of the ladder. Suddenly, the last house burst into flames. Ganondorf stepped back and watch the fire consume the wooden structure. He felt Link drawing nearer. With no final look at the burning village, Ganondorf disappeared.

* * *

Rain poured from the heavens, soaking the weary travellers instantly. Midna kept Luminita out of the rain as much as possible. She sat behind Itzal who was holding the reigns of a black mare. Some horses carried two or three people. There hadn't been enough horses for everyone. Smoke continued to tower into the sky.

"Are you all right, milady?" Itzal asked.

"Why is this happening?" Midna wanted to know.

Itzal looked over his shoulder at the tower of smoke. "I do not know, your grace," he answered.

"Link has nowhere to go, now," Midna said.

"Don't lose hope, my queen. We can rebuild the Twilight Realm. The village can be rebuilt," Itzal explained.

"And the lives that have been lost? Can those be rebuilt?" Midna questioned.

The young guard didn't answer. Midna remained silent as well. Bo led the way through Hyrule Field. The only place left to go was Kakariko. That is...if it hadn't been destroyed.

* * *

His paws ached from running for so long. He knew he could have called for Epona, but he was in such a hurry to get to Ordon that it never crossed his mind until he was in wolf form and racing across Hyrule Field.

_This is taking too long._

He thought of the portal above Ordon Spirit Spring. The field disappeared and the spirit spring took its place. As soon as he was whole again, Wolf Link charged from the spring and headed for the village.

When he reached the village he transformed back into a human. Link looked up at the charred remains of his old home. Heart racing, the hero tore down the path. He wasn't prepared for what had greeted him. The devastation was enough to bring him to his knees. Link gasped for breath. Rage overtook him.

"Ganondorf, you will pay!" Link screamed. His vow echoed in the silent forest.

Blood felt like fire. Rage and hatred were so overwhelming that Link didn't know what to do. He had never felt anything like this before. The hero bent over and buried his face in his hands. Sorrow replaced the earlier rage and his body shook with uncontrollable sobs. Link reached behind his back and pulled the shield and sheath off his back. He threw them away from him. Their flight was stopped short by a small boulder.

_"What are you doing?"_ a voice asked him.

"I can't do it anymore," Link automatically answered.

_"Of course you can,"_ the voice said.

"I have nothing left."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"What do you want from me?" Link screamed, looking up.

An armored skeletal figure stood before him. The hero moaned and lowered his head. The Hero's Shade knelt down and placed his hands on Link's shoulders.

"Link, look at me."

Link looked up. Instead of a skeletal figure, he was looking at an older version of himself. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, faded green tunic. Link's eyes wandered past the Shade's shoulder. Ordon Village had given away to the astral realm.

"Link."

Link turned back to look at his father. He didn't know why he had decided to reappear when all hope was lost.

"Why are you here?" Link whispered.

"Because you need to be reminded of why _you're_ here," the old hero replied.

"I can't do it anymore, Father. I have nothing left."

His father turned around, revealing the discarded sword and shield.

"I would disagree," he said.

"Of course you would," Link muttered bitterly.

"As long as you have your sword and shield, what else do you need?" his father asked, turning back to his son.

"My old life?" Link suggested.

The old hero smiled. "I don't think you would want to go back to your old life," he told his son.

"How would you know? You're not me."

"Oh, but I was. Granted, it was in another life."

Link's father got to his feet and walked over to the sword and shield. Link watched as the man bent down and picked up the sheath. He ran his hand over the leather as if remembering a distant memory.

"Do not forget, child, that I was once the hero chosen by the goddesses. Do not think that I do not know what sacrifices this life requires."

His voice didn't sway from its gentle tone. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword and with one quick pull, yanked it out of the sheath. The blade of the Master Sword gleamed in the white light.

"If you had nothing left, why did you return to the Sacred Grove for this sword?"

Link didn't answer. He looked away.

"Do you not know the answer?"

"I had something to fight for then," Link spat.

"And you don't now?" his father asked.

"Look around you!" Link yelled.

The white fog shimmered and the astreal realm turned into the charred Ordon Village. The old hero looked around at the burned houses as if seeing it for the first time.

"How can you not care?" Link asked.

"How can _you _be so blind?" his father shot back, his voice sharp, losing its gentle tone. The astral realm returned. "Have you not given thought to the fact that this is the mind set your enemy wants you in? He wants you to give up. A weak mind is a vulnerable mind. You were not gifted with the Triforce of Courage just to quit."

Link didn't know what to say. The words stung, but they were true. He looked down at his hand. The Triforce began to glow again. With each pulse, Link felt renewed determination flow through his body. He had to face Ganondorf again. He had to make him pay for taking so many innocent lives.

"Will you fight?"

Link looked up and found his father holding the hilt of the Master Sword towards him.

"Will you fight for Hyrule?"

Link took the hilt and got to his feet. "I will also fight for you, Father," he said. "I will not shame the sacred green of the hero's tunic."

The old hero placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "You will never shame it, son."

The astral realm began to fade. Link grabbed his father's wrist as he disappeared into the blinding white.

"You are not alone, Link. You have friends and allies who are willing to help you no matter what the cost."

"Father?"

Link found himself back in Ordon Village. The village was still burned, but he felt different. Link looked down at his tunic. Though he knew he still wore his Twili tunic, anyone else would have thought that he was wearing his old hero's clothes. A gentle breeze tickled his face and blew his hat away from his eyes.

_"Go and do not falter, my child."_

Link smiled. He put the Master Sword back into the sheath and put it on his back. He then walked over to the shield and picked it up. He placed it on his back and began to leave the village. Link stopped and looked over his shoulder. There really was no going back this time. Ganondorf was going to pay for taking the lives of the people Link had grown to consider his family.

_Next stop...Hyrule Castle._

* * *

Missed them by _this much_ *indicates small distance with index finger and thumb*

Let me know what you think. As always, reviews are welcome and flames are worthless.


	29. Imminent Battle

**A/N**: I'm sad to say that this story is nearing the end. Only a couple more chapters left.

* * *

Zepher tilted his face skyward and allowed the cold rain to fall on to his skin. It felt good to be out of bed. He rolled his shoulders and rolled his head from side to side, stretching the sore muscles in his neck. Over the wind and rain, he heard the sound of galloping horses. Zepher looked up and saw a small group approach the village.

"Captain!" one of the travellers called.

"Itzal?" Zepher called back.

"Captain! You're alive," Itzal cheered.

Someone looked over the guard's shoulder. Zepher felt his heart race.

"Oh, praise the goddesses. Queen Midna!"

Zepher ran over to the mare and lifted Midna down off the horse's back.

"Zepher, it's so good to see you alive and well," Midna said as she embraced the captain in a friendly hug.

"Milady, I beg for your forgiveness," Zepher said.

Midna frowned. "Whatever for?" she asked.

"I betrayed our tribe," Zepher confessed.

"What?" Itzal exclaimed as he got off the horse.

"I gave Ganondorf the portal medallion. I gave the enemy the power to of our people."

Midna's eyes wandered to the marks around Zepher's throat. "He made you do it," she said softly. "You didn't betray anyone. You need not worry."

"Yes, your grace," Zepher replied.

The bundle in Midna's arms stirred.

"Milady?"

"Oh, yes. Introductions are in order. But, once we're out of the rain," Midna said.

She headed off to Renado's sanctuary. The shaman opened the door and allowed the small group inside. The horses were put in the cavern beside the Spirit Spring.

Luda handed everyone a blanket. She gave an extra one to Midna.

"Thank you," Midna said.

She sat down and began to unwrap the wet blanket. Zepher's eyes widened slightly when he saw the small infant. The baby looked up at him with sunset blue eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Itzal whispered. "And, they say light and shadow could never mix."

Midna wrapped the warm, dry blanket around her daughter's small frame. Zepher saw the queen's eyes drift close. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My queen, you must rest," he said.

Renado and Luda began preparing extra pallets. Some of the Ordonians had to make the quick trek to the hotel. That was also where Midna would stay with the baby. Zepher and Itzal argued on who would look after the queen. In the end, Itzal won. Zepher had not yet returned to full strength and needed rest himself.

Colin, Micah, Beth and their parents would stay with Renado. Ilia and her father, Talo, Malo and their parents, and Fado, along with Midna and Itzal would stay in the hotel. Raban and Gavin promised Midna that they would keep Zepher out of trouble.

And, so, Kakariko once again played home away from home and settled into a night that would never be forgotten.

* * *

Zelda woke up to the sound of the rolling thunder. Rain beat against her bedroom window as if it were trying to get in. The glass shook from the wind.

Chaos had arrived.

The queen pushed herself up, got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She slipped into her slippers and headed out of her room. The halls were unnaturally quiet. No guards patrolled the halls, no servants heading to bed after a long day's work. Besides the wandering queen, the castle seemed to be dead.

_I'm getting a bad feeling._

Zelda felt a familiar presence. She spun around, only to run into a broad chest. The Hylian queen stumbled back.

"Did I startle you?"

Zelda looked up. "You," she growled.

"Such a tone is not becoming of a queen," Ganondorf said, taking a step forward.

"You deserve no pleasantries or respect," Zelda spat.

"Maybe not," Ganondorf agreed. "However, I do deserve one thing."

"And what's that?" Zelda asked.

The Gerudo bent forward and whispered in her ear. "The hero."

He stepped back. Zelda tried to keep herself calm.

"You will never him," she hissed.

"I will have him," Ganondorf disagreed. "And, once again, dear Zelda, you are going to help me."

* * *

Itzal paced outside Midna's bedroom door. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other holding the hem of his tunic. He heard footsteps on the stairs and slid the sword halfway out of the hilt.

"Who goes there?" he whispered.

"At ease," Zepher whispered back as he rounded the corner.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Itzal asked.

"He's in Hyrule Castle," Zepher said, ignoring the question.

Itzal shook his head. "Pardon?"

Zepher motioned for the young guard to follow him. Itzal obeyed and followed the Captain outside. Two horses waited outside. Without saying anything, Zepher mounted one of the horses and started off towards the North gate of the village. Itzal quickly mounted the other and hurried to catch up. The horses galloped through cold rain and headed through the gate. In the distance, black clouds hung over Castle Town. It was the only place twilight did not occupy.

"It's happened again, hasn't it?" Itzal asked.

"I'm afraid it has, my friend," Zepher answered.

"What should we do?"

"You are to return to Kakariko and watch over the queen and the people who accompanied you here. If the queen asks where I am just tell her I said that she should not worry and to rest."

Zepher commanded his horse to start moving.

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Itzal wanted to know.

"You need not worry about me, Itzal. Worry about your own task," Zepher instructed.

"Yes, sir," Itzal sighed.

Zepher kicked the horse in the sides and it took off at a run. Itzal steered his horse back to Kakariko.

_I've been studying under Zepher ever since I was a child. I wish he would stop treating me like an infant and allow me to accompany him. But, he gave me a task I can't ignore it._

The horse bobbed its head as if hearing and understanding its rider's thoughts. Itzal rubbed the horse's neck. He brought the animal down to the cavern and dismounted. The horse nudged his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Sleep well," Itzal said.

He headed out into the cold rain again and dashed for the hotel. He hurried inside and closed the door.

"Itzal?"

The young guard looked up to see Midna looking down over the rail.

"Itzal, where's Zepher?" the queen asked.

"He told me to tell you not to worry and to rest," Itzal answered.

Midna crossed her arms. "Where is he?" she ordered.

Itzal sighed in defeat. "He's gone to Castle Town. But, please, your highness, get some rest. Zepher knows what he's doing."

_I hope,_ he added to himself.

* * *

Zepher arrived in Castle Town to find that it was nothing more than a ghost town.

"You there! Halt!"

Zepher looked around and saw a guard running towards him.

"At ease, sir. I mean you no harm. I am a guard myself and am searching for my land's missing king. I had a feeling this was where I could find him."

"I know nothing of any king," the Hylian guard said. "But, our queen, Zelda, has been taken prisoner."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Zepher asked.

"You can go around checking to make sure everyone is secure in their homes," the human instructed.

"I will do that," Zepher agreed.

"When we know that the civilians are safe we will devise a plan to rescue Queen Zelda," the human said.

"Better to stay back and see what we're up against than to run in unprepared," Zepher voiced.

"I agree," the man replied. "Now, let's go see if everyone is safe."

* * *

Midna crept out of the bedroom and glanced around the corner. Itzal was fast asleep in a chair by the wall. Midna quietly made her way down the stairs and to the door. She inched the door opened. When it was opened enough to let her through, Midna hurried outside and quickly closed the door. She made her way over to the Spirit Spring. She picked up a piece of horse grass and put it to her lips. The notes that came out of the grass could barely be heard over the wind. But, something heard it.

Epona charged around the corner and slid to a stop in front of the Twili queen. Midna mounted Epona and tapped her sides. The horse headed for the North gate.

"Let's go faster, Epona. I feel Link's disstress."

Epona picked up the pace and was soon running. Itzal was jerked awake when he heard a horse's winny. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bedroom. The bed was empty. Itzal spun around and dashed down the stairs. He threw the door open just as Epona charged past the hotel.

"Queen Midna!" the guard yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Zepher will understand," Midna called over her shoulder. Epona disappeared around the corner.

Itzal ran his hand over his face. "Zepher is going to kill me."

* * *

Let me know what you think.

No flames, please.


	30. Fused Souls

**A/N**: Thanks once again to everyone who has read and reviewed.

* * *

Zepher searched the shops that occupied Central Square. They had all been abandoned for the time being. The Captain checked the doors of Malo Mart to see if they had been locked. Satisfied, he walked down the steps. He was about to head back to Telma's bar when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the wall of the fountain.

"Link?"

Link looked up, nodded at the Captain and looked down again. Zepher ran over to the hero and sat down beside him. From the way his hair was plastered to his face, Zepher theorized that Link had been in the rain for quite some time.

"How long have you been here?" Zepher asked.

"A day," Link answered.

"And no one's seen you?"

"I have a knack for keeping out of sight."

There was short silence.

"You think you're talking to a spirit, don't you?" Zepher guessed.

"What else would you be?" Link asked. "You went over the cliff. Along with Raban, Gavin, Itzal and Midna."

"Link, I'm not dead. A portal opened and we fell through. Everyone's okay," Zepher explained. "Even your daughter."

"My...daughter?" Link whispered.

"You're a father, Link. You have a little girl," Zepher said.

Link shook his head. "If Midna was still alive I would have been able to feel her presence. She's as silent as the grave." He got to his feet. "Though I wasn't able to save the Twilight Realm, I _am_able to save Hyrule. I will not allow Ganondorf to take anymore innocent lives."

"Link, please, listen to me," Zepher begged. "Everyone who managed to escape the palace has been scattered around Hyrule. I can feel them like you can feel Midna. I know they're alive. I've seen Midna and Itzal. Raban and Gavin were transported to Kakariko with me."

"Midna's presence has grown cold, old friend," Link repeated.

He began walking towards Hyrule Castle. Zepher got to his feet.

"Link, please," he pleaded.

But, Link was too far away to hear him. Zepher sighed. He couldn't do anything on his own. He headed back to Telma's bar. He would get help then go after Link.

* * *

Lightning split the sky in two, followed by a roar of thunder. Castle Town was pelted with freezing cold rain. Everyone who was still outside took refuge in the nearest building they could get to. For Link, it was Hyrule Castle. He once again walked the deathly silent halls in search of any survivors. His mind drifted back to the Twilight Realm. He could still see the flames that engulfed the palace. He could hear the screams of the Twili who had been trapped inside. He saw the look of sheer terror on Midna's face as the side of the cliff fell away and the sound of her scream as she cried his name.

Link clenched his hands into fists. He had brought Ganondorf back to the Twilight Realm. It was because of him that the Twili were now an extinct race. Link took a deep, calming breath and continued his search. The lack of life told him that everyone was either in the dungeon or had managed to escape the castle. The hero made his way up to the throne room. The cold rain sent shivers down his spine. They grew worse when Link walked into the throne room. He gasped and his eyes widened in horror. Zelda was sitting in the throne, as still and pale as a statue.

"Zelda?" Link asked in a whisper.

He walked closer. A deep, menacing laugh filled the room. Link froze in his tracks. Ganondorf walked out from behind the throne. Link reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He slowly pulled it out of the sheath. The blade shone in the dim light. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes when the Master Sword was completely revealed.

"I see you did not waste your time," he said.

"Hyrule was in danger. The sword was needed," Link explained.

Ganondorf walked down the few stairs and pulled out his own sword. Link held his shield out in front of him in a defensive position.

"That fancy blade won't save you this time," the Gerudo growled.

Link prepared himself for the fierce battle that no doubt was on the way. He stared into the eyes of the man who had taken his wife and unborn child. Link tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. At the same time, both men charged. A thunderclap drowned out the resounding clash as the Sage Sword and the Master Sword collided.

* * *

Epona ran across Hyrule Field as fast as she could go. The wind and the rain slowed her down, but she kept going. A desperate Midna held tightly to the reigns. She had left the safety of Kakariko when she felt her husband's despair. Surely he had gone to his death. Her mind went to the sleeping baby she had left in the care of Renado. She wanted her daughter to grow up knowing her father. If it meant leaving her behind for it to happen then it had to be done.

"Come on, Epona. You can go faster. Link needs us," Midna whispered to the horse.

At the sound of her master's name, Epona picked up the pace. Midna knew Zepher was going to be mad at her, after all she was supposed to be resting. But the thought of Link being in mortal danger was stronger than having to rest. The rain seemed to grow colder the closer Hyrule Castle became. A sense of dread washed over the Twilight Queen.

_I hope I'm not too late,_ she prayed.

* * *

Link fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Ganondorf knelt a few feet behind him. The Gerudo lend on his sword for support.

"I don't get it," Link gasped. "I've thrown everything I had at you. Why won't you die?"

Ganondorf pushed himself to his feet and sheathed his sword. He turned to face the downed hero.

"Do you really want to know why?" he asked as he made his way over to his opponent. "Look at your hand, mighty hero."

Link glanced down at his right hand. The Triforce shone brightly through the black leather of his gauntlet. The top and bottom right triangles were glowing.

"You could say that what remains of my soul is bound to yours. So you see..."

Ganondorf grabbed Link's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. The man held the hero's back against his chest, lend over and whispered in his ear.

"As long as you breathe, o hero, I will always live on."

Link closed his eyes and hung his head. The sword and shield fell to the floor. Ganondorf laughed and pushed Link back to the floor. He fell to his knees again.

"Truly pathetic," Ganondorf taunted as he walked around Link and up to the throne. He ran the side of his hand over Zelda's pale cheek.

"Get your hands off her," Link growled.

Ganondorf looked back at him and laughed. "You're more foolish than I give you credit for," he said as Link pushed himself to his feet.

The hero picked up his shield and the Master Sword. Pure hatred burned in his eyes.

"You destroyed the Twilight Realm. You destroyed my village. You took Midna from me." Link pointed the tip of his sword of Ganondorf's chest. "And for that you will pay."

Ganondorf smiled in amusement. "Well, by all means, then." He held his arms out as if inviting a small child to run into his arms. "Make me pay," he challenged.

* * *

Midna ran through the West gate. Link was going to do something stupid, she just knew it. A sudden voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Queen Midna! Stop!"

"Zepher?"

The Captain of the Twili Guard ran up the backstreet and over to the queen.

"I thought I instructed you to rest," he said.

"I couldn't stay. Not when Link is in trouble," Midna explained.

"Your highness, it's far too dangerous for you to be here. Castle Town has been locked down."

"Where are the soldiers?" Midna asked, looking around the deserted road.

"They are planning a course of action," Zepher answered. "Do not fear. They have not abandoned their own queen."

"I have seen the cowardice of this world's soldiers, Zepher. They run at the very mention of danger," Midna fumed, turning back to the Captain.

"This is one danger no one can run from," Zepher reported. He looked towards Central Square. "We must get to the castle. I fear that the king will not be able to hold on much longer."

* * *

Link stumbled back and fought to regain stable breathing. His tunic hung in tattered shreds over his body. Even though it had the ability to heal, it could not withstand the mighty power of the Sage's Sword. Ganondorf had grown more powerful with each strike. Link could barely lift his sword, much less fight. It wasn't supposed to be this hard.

"What's the matter, mighty hero? Tiring so soon?" Ganondorf taunted.

Link growled. He rolled his shoulders and spun the Master Sword once.

"Stubborn child," Ganondorf whispered, shaking his head as though he were remorseful.

Then, he did something that caught Link completely off guard. He formed an orb of dark energy and sent it flying towards the Hylian. Link screamed in both surprise and pain as he was sent crashing through the outer wall. The impact from the blast caused the stone of the balcony wall to crumble. It fell into the courtyard. Sword and shield were lost as Link grabbed on to the ledge. He heard the clang as his weapon and shield hit the pavement below. Link tried to pull himself up but the rain had made the stone too slippery. He didn't want to fall to his death. He heard footsteps below then someone screamed.

"Link!"

Link looked up when a shadow fell over him. Ganondorf laughed in triumph.

"What a beautiful sight. The hand picked hero hanging on for his life. The hero of the goddesses has finally fallen."

He reached down, grabbed Link by the throat and lifted him up. Link fought to free himself.

"You can fight all you want, boy, but you will never win. Not this time," Ganondorf hissed. "First I will take Zelda's power for my own. Then, while you lay dying at my feet I will take back my powers along with yours. I will take great pleasure in watching Hyrule's precious Hero of Light leave this world."

Ganondorf swung around and threw Link back into the throne room. The Twili hero smashed into the base of the throne. A pitiful cry of pain escaped him. He struggled to get to his knees. Something told him to beg for mercy, to beg for a quick and painless death. But another part of him told him to stand and fight.

"Link," Zelda breathed.

Link looked up at the Hylian queen. She slowly opened her eyes. Link felt his heart break. She was near death, he saw it in her eyes.

"You can defeat him," Zelda whispered weakly.

Link hung his head in shame. "I can't," he whimpered.

"Yes, you can. You've defeated him once, you can do it again."

"The only way I can kill him is if I kill myself," Link declared.

"There is always another way," Zelda put in.

"When you find it, let me know," Link told her.

"Saying your final good-byes?" Ganondorf asked as he walked up the stairs.

He took the back of Link's collar and threw him to the side.

"How were you able to bind your soul to Link?" Zelda asked.

The thief looked at her.

"A last request? Fine. You will remember that two years ago our favorite, pesky hero was shot with a poisoned arrow," Ganondorf began.

Link pushed himself into a sitting position, only to have Ganondorf grab him again. The Gerudo took what was left of Link's right sleeve and tore it off. Zelda gasped. The wound was a mixture of red and black. The pattern in which the colors ran together was in the same pattern as the Twili portals that were left behind from the days of the Twilight.

"I could only surface during the hour of twilight. During that time I instructed those brainless Bulbins to infuse Link with dark magic. The poison was laced with my power. Even though that shaman in Kakariko managed to cure Link, the power remained. Over time it melded together, creating a power source." Ganondorf grasped Link's shoulder. Link clenched his teeth as a sharp pain shot through his arm. "From that source I was able to feed off of the hero's strength. Sometimes I could even take control of his body temporarily."

"That was how you were able to get inside the castle and attack my father and I," Zelda said.

"Yes."

When Ganondorf pulled his hand back he was holding a strange stone. Link gasped for air.

"Unlike the stone Zant used to lock you in your beast form, this allowed my power to dwell inside you until the time was right."

"Until you were strong enough to take over Hyrule again," Link concluded.

"Exactly," Ganondorf replied. "And when you married the Twilight Queen, well, that made everything that much more perfect. So, really, the only person who have you blame for the realm's destruction is yourself."

"Just kill me and get it over with," Link pleaded.

"Once I no longer have any need for you," Ganondorf promised.

* * *

End of chapter 30. The battle is coming. And, it's going to involve more people than just Link, Zelda and Ganondorf. So, keep your fingers crossed that I can pull off a successful battle scene.

Let me know what you think.

No flames, please.


	31. The Final Battle pt 1

Zepher tried to the best of his abilities to keep up with Midna. She could run fast for someone who just had a baby. The ground suddenly shook, throwing the Twili to the ground. A scream rang over the roar of the wind.

"Are you all right?" Zepher asked.

"I'm fine," Midna answered. "Are you? I heard you scream."

"That wasn't me," Zepher replied.

Midna scrambled to her feet and ran through the castle gates. Zepher charged after her. Midna stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone hanging over the side of the demolished balcony. It was hard to see through the blinding rain, but she recognized the faded green of the hero's tunic. A shiver snaked its way down her spine.

"Link!" she screamed.

Horror gripped her as she saw Ganondorf walk up. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she knew it wasn't good. Ganondorf reached down and pulled Link from sight. Midna was about to charge into the castle when Zepher grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Midna yelled.

"Don't be stupid," Zepher snapped. "He'd kill you in an instant."

"Let me go," Midna repeated.

"What do you think would happen if Link found out you were alive and Ganondorf forced him to watch you die?" Zepher asked.

Midna stopped struggling. The words sank in. Link thought she was dead? Couldn't he feel her presence?

"He thinks you're dead, milady," Zepher whispered. "You've grown cold to him."

"How can that be?" Midna asked. "I can still feel him."

"He's not the one that went over a cliff," Zepher pointed out.

Midna's shoulders dropped. She didn't want to admit it, but what Zepher was saying was true.

"The best thing we can do is wait," Zepher continued. "Ganondorf won't do anything to Link. He still needs him."

"For now," Midna put in.

___

* * *

_

Link stared at the back of his right hand. The Triforce of Power and Courage glowed menacingly in the dark cell. Unlike the metal cell he had been locked in before he had been taken to the Twilight Realm, this cell was so small that there was barely enough room to stretch his legs. Space was even more scarce with Zelda sitting across from him.

______

_Is this how it ends?_ Link asked himself. _A prisoner in my own body?_ Link closed his eyes. _Father, for sure you did not go through this torment._

_"Do not give up hope, son. Help is on its way."_

_The cold metal melted away from Link's back and someone caught him before he fell over. Link opened his eyes and saw the Hero's Shade leaning over him. The cell had given away to the astral realm._

Am I finally dead? _Link wondered. _No. Ganondorf wouldn't allow that to happen so soon.

_"You are not dead, child," the Hero's Shade said. He helped Link into a sitting position._

_"Then, why am I back here?" Link asked, rubbing his head._

_"You are merely dreaming," his father answered._

_"How can I be dreaming when everything seems so real?"_

_"The mind is something I have never been able to understand. Nor will I ever try to understand it," the Hero's Shade answered._

_Link ran his fingers through his hair. He was dizzy and confused. He never liked these kinds of dreams. The fact that they were too real always set him on edge._

_"What's on your mind?" the Hero's Shade asked._

_"A lot of things," Link confessed. "One of them being how I'm going to get rid of Ganondorf."_

_"You have allies who can help you with that," his father pointed out._

_"Unfortunately, Ganondorf put the stone back in my shoulder. And only he can remove it," Link explained. "If the stone were to be destroyed there would be nothing to bind our souls together. But, I have no idea how that's going to happen."_

_"There are other ways," the old hero put in._

_Link looked up, giving his father a skeptical look. He wanted to wake up. On the other hand, there wasn't much he would be waking to. _

_The look in his father's eyes confirmed Link's suspicion. He had known all along that he wouldn't be walking away from this battle._

_"What do you suggest?" Link asked._

_His father got to his feet and walked a few feet away. He hung his head and his shoulders dropped. It looked like he was being haunted by a memory._

_"I haven't felt this helpless since your mother was taken," he whispered._

_Link felt his stomach tighten. His knowledge of his mother was next to nothing. He had been lucky to find out that the Hero's Shade had been his father._

_"You were the only thing I had left to remember her by. I had sworn never to let anything happen to you. That was why I left you in Ordon. I knew Rusl would look after you. He was an old friend and he was more than willing to look after you."_

_"What happened to my mother?" Link asked._

_"She was taken by the Gerudo thieves," the Hero's Shade answered. "I searched every inch of Hyrule looking for her. The search led me to the Gerudo Desert. I found the thieves' camp, but I was too late. She was already gone."_

_Link held his head in his hands. The knowledge that his mother had been_ _abducted by Ganondorf's tribe made him sick. Link clenched his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut._

_"We've been in a feud with the Gerudos for years," the old hero continued._

_"And, I'm going to end it," Link vowed._

_

* * *

_

Let me know what you think. No flames. 


	32. The Final Battle pt 2

Telma looked up when the door of her bar opened. Zepher and Midna walked in. The Captain of the Guard had his arms around Midna's shoulders to keep her from running back to the castle. Telma hurried to prepare a cup of tea as Zepher helped Midna sit down at a nearby table. The Twili queen seemed to be in a daze. Zepher sat down across from her and took her cold hands.

"Milady?"

"He's going to die...isn't he?" Midna whispered, her voice low.

"Don't lose hope, my queen. He's strong. We'll find a way to save him before it's too late," Zepher assured her.

Telma came over with two cups of tea. Zepher leaned back to allow her to place the cups on the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bar woman asked.

"No thanks," Zepher answered.

With a worried glance in Midna's direction, Telma went to check on the handful of soldiers that had grouped together in the back room. They were hunched over a map of what looked like the castle. Zepher tried to hear what they were saying, but their voices were too low. The captain turned to Midna.

"Will you be all right by yourself for a while?" Zepher asked.

Midna only nodded, keeping her eyes on the steaming liquid below her. Zepher got up and went over to the human guards.

"May I join you?" he inquired.

"And you are?" one of the guards asked.

"Zepher. I'm captain of the Twili guard. I came here looking for my king, but he has been taken captive by Ganondorf." Zepher drummed his fingers on the table. "I fear that both Link and Zelda won't live through this battle."

"What makes you say that?" Auru asked.

"Because it's Ganondorf," Zepher replied simply. "If things go his way he'll kill Zelda and Link without hesitation."

"Then, we have to get them out of the castle before that happens," Shad put in.

* * *

Itzal stared at the advancing twilight. Anything that was caught in its path was turned into a twilight creature. The young guard tapped his foot nervously. It had been hours since Midna had left and he was needed to guard the village.

Luminita slept soundly in the makeshift crib. Itzal gazed down at the tiny infant. She was a perfect mixture of her mother and father. Itzal gently tapped the side of the crib and sighed softly. In truth, it wasn't the village he didn't want to leave, it was the princess. It was too dangerous to bring her to Castle Town, but, there was also some danger of leaving her alone. But, Itzal knew that the villagers would look after her if something happened.

Itzal walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Gavin and Raban were sitting at the small bar talking when the guard walked up.

"Itzal, good to see you. Care for a drink?" Gavin asked.

The guard shook his head. "I need a clear head for what I'm about to do," he answered.

"What are you about to do?" Raban wondered, turning to look at Zepher's student.

"I need you two to look after the princess," Itzal instructed.

Gavin's eyes widened slightly. "Oh no," he said. "No, no, no. You can't."

"Why not?" Itzal asked.

"Your duty is to protect the Royal Family," Raban said, catching on to what was about to happen.

"I know what my duty is, Raban," Itzal snapped. "And if leaving my post is the only way to do that, fine. I'll resign from the Twili Guard when this is over, but I will not allow someone to take our king and queen." He turned to leave.

"Itzal," Gavin started.

"Protect the princess," Itzal whispered.

With that, he disappeared through the doors and was gone.

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Anything except flames are welcome


	33. The Final Battle pt 3

"We'll enter the castle through the waterway via the passage from the bar," Midna explained. "I've been down there once before so I know where to go. Be prepared to fight if need be. The last time I was there the waterway was infested with Skulltullas."

"And once we get to the castle?" Ashei asked.

"We'll split up," Zepher jumped in. "The guards will check to see if there are survivors in the other cells in the dungeon. If there are survivors the guards will see them safely out."

"Meanwhile, the other group, which is myself, Zepher, Ashei, Auru and Shad will look for Zelda and Link," Midna concluded.

"Any questions?" Zepher asked.

"I have one," the Captain of the Hylian Guard spoke up.

"Yes?" Zepher wanted to know.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

The castle stood like a tomb against the cold, grey sky. Beyond of the walls of Castle Town the clouds of twilight shimmered in their hypnotic dance. Ganondorf looked down at the silent streets of Castle Town. It didn't matter whether the streets were busy or not. The only thing that mattered sat in a small cell in the dungeon. The hero's time was almost up. When the twilight reached the castle he would be nothing more than a memory.

Ganondorf made his way down to the dungeon. He didn't notice the small group of guards and servants hurry out of the castle as he walked down the stairs towards the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Shad was on look-out. He nervously paced at the bottom of the stairs. The others were searching the dungeon and he was stuck with the dangerous job. His thoughts were broken when he heard footsteps echo down the staircase. Shad turned around only to be met with an energy sphere.

Zepher broke the lock on the last cell. He heard movement inside. Midna put her hand on the steel door.

"He's in here," she breathed. "Zepher, Link's in here."

"Too bad you won't be able to free him."

Everyone looked towards the dungeon entrance. Ganondorf dropped Shad's motionless body.

"Shad!" Ashei cried.

Auru drew his sword and was about to charge forward when Zepher grabbed his arm. Auru turned around to see the Twili guard shake his head.

"We need you alive," he whispered.

"If I knew you were coming I would have prepared more cells," Ganondorf said.

Zepher tightened his grip on his spear. Midna had to place her hand on his shoulder to remind him of his statement towards Auru. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the two Twili.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" Ganondorf asked.

Ashei opened the cell door and peeked inside. Her eyes widened and she stifled a gasp.

"I'm actually glad you survived, Zepher. Now, you can watch the life fade from your queen's eyes," the Gerudo said.

Auru gabbed the Twili guard before he could take another step. Midna took a step back.

"Threaten Midna again and I will kill you," Zepher shouted.

"Then you kill the hero," Ganondorf pointed out.

Ashei tapped Midna on the shoulder. The Twili queen turned around.

"Link and Zelda aren't here," Ashei whispered.

Midna was sure her heart stopped beating. She looked over at Ganondorf. He was smiling evilly. Midna glared at him.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded.

* * *

Itzal pulled back on the reigns and the horse slid to a stop. The young guard dismounted and ran through the gate. The silence of the town was deafening. Itzal entered Central Square and looked around. Everything was boarded up and abandoned.

"Where is everyone?"

It was a ghost town. He looked over at the fountain, which had long since dried up. A sickening feeling began gripping his stomach. Itzal swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. He needed to find someone. Anyone. Human or Twili, it didn't matter.

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this._

The bad feeling turned into horror when he heard a loud explosion coming from the castle. He was thrown to the ground. His head slammed against the base of the fountain. A sheet of white covered his vision for a split second. Itzal gasped in pain and grasped his head. White rapidly turned to black and everything began to spin. The guard managed to get to his feet. His head began to ache. The ache turned into a throb with each heart beat. Itzal felt a cold shiver shoot down his spine. He hadn't felt that kind of chill since the destruction of the Twilight Realm. Every Twili was able to sense the presence of their kinsmen. Every time a presence disappeared the others would know about it when they felt a chill. It was the sign of a cold presence.

_Zepher? Queen Midna?_

Another chill ran down his spine. Despite his aching head, Itzal took off towards the castle.

_Please, be okay,_ the guard silently prayed.

He ran through the gates, across the courtyard, up the steps, threw open the door and came to a blinding halt.

"Whoa!" he screamed.

A shadow beast roared. Itzal covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. The scream of the beast made his blood run cold. The guard looked up. The greeting hall was a war zone. Rubble took up most of the floor space. Glass from the shattered chandeliers littered the parts of the floor that weren't covered with stone. The creature moved, revealing a crater that had been blasted through the middle of the floor. The lower floors could be seen below, along with lifeless bodies.

_I hope none of those are the ones I'm looking for._

The beast roared again. Itzal cringed and then growled.

"Okay. That's it. If you won't stop screaming then I'll just _make_ you."

He reached behind his back and pulled out his spear. The shadow beast lowered its head and looked at Itzal. The Twili frowned, but he didn't lower his defenses. The creature seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong with you?" Itzal wondered.

"Itzal! Stop!"

Itzal turned towards the sound of the voice. His heart skipped a beat.

"Queen Midna? You're all right."

Midna ran up and grabbed the spear. Itzal kept his grip tight.

"Milady, what are you doing?"

"You are not to harm that creature."

"My queen, Zepher taught me never to lower my weapon to an enemy," Itzal explained.

"That _is _Zepher!" Midna yelled.

The beast roared, causing the two Twili to cover their ears. Itzal looked up at the screaming beast. He had seen his people being turned into shadow beasts. Granted, after he witnessed the transformation he had been turned into a shadow beast himself. He had played pet to the self-proclaimed King of Twilight. He knew what it was like to be trapped in that form. So did every other Twili. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Zepher (another shadow creature Zant always kept with him)told him that they would be freed. So, to see Zepher back in the form of a dreaded shadow beast made Itzal's blood run like fire in his veins.

"That's...how? The only one with that kind of power was Zant."

"I don't know how it happened," Midna answered. "We were attacked by Ganondorf. There was a burst of dark energy and the next thing we knew we were up here and facing against him." She nodded towards the beast. "But, it doesn't matter how it happened. You are not to raise your weapon to your commanding officer."

"Queen Midna, with all due respect..."

The shadow beast roared again. While Itzal and Midna were temporarily paralysed, the creature stepped forward. Itzal shook his head to clear it and to bring himself back to his senses. The pounding in his skull grew worse every second. His vision began to blur. There was no doubt about it, he was suffering from a minor concussion.

"I don't feel so good," he muttered.

He looked up and saw the creature raise its right hand. Midna was just coming back to her senses when Itzal pushed her to the side. The guard was knocked to the floor. A deep gash was torn from his left shoulder to his right hip. He curled into a ball, pressing his arms against the wound to stop the flow of the blood.

"Itzal!" he heard Midna cry.

The shadow beast walked over and picked up the bleeding guard. The young Twili tried to focus on the faceless figure in front of him. However, all he could see was a black blur. His eyes closed as moan escaped his throat. The creature dropped the limp body and slowly made its way over to Midna.

The queen scrambled to her feet. "Zepher, I know you're still in there," she said. "You've got to fight it."

The beast stopped; hesitating on its next move.

"Zepher?"

The creature lowered its head, as if ashamed of something. Then, Midna made the mistake of moving. The beast suddenly grabbed her around the waist. The queen tried to free herself, but the creature only tightened its grip. Midna pushed down on its large hand. Suddenly, the beast dropped her and looked over its shoulder. Midna shifted to a position where she could see around the creature's body. Itzal stood behind it, spear in hand. He gasped for breath, the gash still bleeding sluggishly.

"No disrespect, sir," Itzal told the shadow beast. "But, I cannot allow you to harm the queen."

"Itzal, what are you doing?" Midna pleaded.

The shadow beast turned completely around to face the guard. Itzal fought to stay on his feet. He shook his head and forced himself to focus. A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him and he stumbled back. The creature advanced on the young guard. Itzal fell to his knees. Darkness was quickly taking over.

"Itzal?"

"Your highness, leave while its attention is diverted."

Midna got to her feet, but she didn't move. The beast picked Itzal up by the throat. Midna started to rush forward, but the room suddenly vanished from her sight. The castle was replaced by Hyrule Field. Midna looked around. She saw the Bridge of Eldin in the distance. Anger rose when she realized Itzal had warped her out. The anger turned into panic when a chill shot through her body.

_Oh no._

Midna looked up at the portal that hung above the Bridge of Eldin. It slowly faded from sight. The queen turned back to the silhouette of Hyrule Castle. She felt another shiver go down her spine. Tears filled her eyes as Midna took off towards the West gate. She didn't want to believe it. It wasn't possible.

She was almost at the bridge when she heard screams of pain coming from another part of the field. Midna stopped running and turned towards the sound of the screaming.

"There's no one to save you now."

"Let him go!"

"Zelda?" Midna asked.

"Let _go_!"

"Link?"

"Queen Midna," someone called.

Midna turned around and saw Auru ride up on Epona.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

He pulled Midna up into the saddle. Epona took off towards the fighting.

"We can't take him on by ourselves," Midna informed.

"Don't worry. Reinforcements are on their way," Auru replied, drawing his sword.

Midna swallowed and looked straight ahead. Three figures quickly came into view.

"There they are," Midna announced.

* * *

..


	34. The Final Battle pt 4

**A/N**: Sorry for the confusion. I forgot to delete the file for the last chapter and had accidentally posted it instead of this one. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention. Thank you to those who have brought it to my attention.

Here is the_ real _chapter 34.

* * *

Ganondorf grabbed Link's collar and pulled him off the ground. Zelda hit her fist against Ganondorf's back.

"Let him go!" she screamed.

Ganondorf slammed his fist into Link's stomach. The hero made a strange choking sound then began to gasp.

"Let _go_!" Zelda screamed again.

Ganondorf dropped Link and turned to face the Hylian queen. He caught her fist and threw her to the ground. The Gerudo turned back to Link. The former hero tried to drag himself as far away from Ganondorf as he could.

"That's not going to work, boy."

He grabbed Link's ankle and pulled him back.

"Please," Link begged. "Kill me and get it over with."

"Do not forget in what position you hold, hero," Ganondorf reminded his prisoner.

"He holds the position of king," someone yelled.

Ganondorf looked up. The hilt of a sword connected with the side of his head. He fell to the ground. Link scrambled away from the fallen Gerudo. Zelda ran over to his side.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Who was that?" Link wanted to know.

"Link!"

Link and Zelda turned towards the person who yelled. Someone ran towards them.

"Who is that?" Link asked. "She looks familiar."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Midna?"

Heart racing, Link got to his feet. Zepher hadn't been lying. There were survivors.

"Midna?" he called.

"Link," Midna called back.

Link rushed forward. His eyes stung as tears of joy streamed down his face. Midna ran into his open arms and he held his wife close. Midna held Link like a lifeline. She didn't want to let him go. She felt like she would fall into oblivion if she released him. Link pulled back and looked into Midna's sunset eyes.

"How is she?" he whispered. "How is our daughter?"

"Zepher told you," Midna stated.

Link nodded. "He did."

"She's beautiful," Midna said.

"Just like her mother," Link put in. "I bet she also has your eyes."

"Her eyes are a unique color. You'll have to see them for yourself."

"He...won't be seeing...anything."

Link spun around. Ganondorf got to his feet and pulled out his sword. Link stepped in front of Midna. Zelda and Auru joined him. The Gerudo closed in.

"I wish I had my sword," Link said through clenched teeth.

"Help is on the way," Auru reassured the small group.

"It can't hurry up?" Link asked.

Ganondorf was only a few feet away now. A horse's whinny carried on the wind. Everyone looked to the Bridge of Eldin. A portal opened and hundreds of horses charged through. A lot of the riders were Hylian, some were Twili, but most of them wore colors from kingdoms beyond the borders.

Ganondorf growled in annoyance. Auru smiled. Zelda, Link and Midna just stared in awe.

"The Calvary's here," Auru announced.

Ganondorf held his sword above his head. Hundreds of ghost riders appeared. Ganondorf glared at Auru.

"I can match your forces anyday," he said.

"Let's see how they do in battle," Auru challenged.

Link whistled and Epona ran up. The men helped the women mount. Link slapped Epona on the hip and she ran off. He turned to Auru.

"This battle is between me and Ganondorf," he said.

Auru nodded in understanding. "Then, you will need this." He held up the Master Sword. "Fight well, Hero of Light. We shall talk again when this battle is over."

A horse ran up and Auru mounted. He kicked the horse and charged off to fight the ghost riders. Link spun the Master Sword once and turned around to face his nemesis. His blue eyes burning with hatred and determination.

"This is where you die," Link vowed.

"You cannot kill me," Ganondorf hissed. "You kill me you kill yourself."

"So be it."

And without another word, Link charged.

* * *

At some point during the battle, the rain turned to hail. The field was covered in hail stones, bodies, blood and lost or broken weapons. It was hard to admit that the human army was losing. It was impossible to kill an army of ghosts.

"That has to be some way we can defeat these things," one of the foreign riders said.

"There is," Auru told him. "Kill the only one on their side who is flesh and blood."

The rider looked over to where Link and Ganondorf were fighting. If Link was in bad shape before, he was worse now. After a violent strike from the Gerudo, the hero collapsed to the ground. His chest heaved; his lungs screaming for oxygen. Ganondorf placed a foot on Link's chest and leaned over. Link groaned.

"Where's your fighting spirit now?" Ganondorf taunted. He placed the tip of his sword to Link's throat. "Goodbye, hero."

Something smashed against the back of his head. Ganondorf whirled around, only to be met by another blow. The wooden spear broke into thousands of splinters. Link pushed himself to his feet. Someone grabbed him and pulled him up on to a horse.

"We can't lose you, yet."

"Rusl?"

The old swordmaster smiled. "You looked like you needed help."

"What are you doing here?"

"Zelda and Midna came to Kakariko to request aid," Rusl replied.

Link felt his heart skip a beat. "They're not here, are they?"

Just then, Epona ran up alongside them.

"What are you doing here?" Link demanded.

"You needed help," Zelda yelled over the wind.

"I don't need help I need a miracle," Link said. He rubbed his right shoulder. An idea came to mind.

The human riders did everything in their power to get close to Ganondorf. But, their paths were always blocked by the ghost riders. Although the mortals couldn't kill them, they could kill the mortals. With every minute that passed by, more and more soldiers fell.

"We can't keep this up. We're taking heavy loses," the Captain of the Hylian Guard announced.

Link rolled his shoulders. There was only one way out of this. The hero wrapped his fingers around his wounded shoulder. He closed his eyes and prayed a silent prayer. The back of his right hand began to burn.

"Bring me back," he told Rusl.

"What?" Rusl asked.

"I know how to end this. Take me back."

"Link, he'll kill you," Midna argued.

"Then he kills himself," Link stated.

The cries of fallen soldiers filled in the silence that fell between the four Hylians and Twili. The sickening sound of metal through flesh roared louder than the thunder overhead. Zelda tightened her right hand into a fist.

"Rusl, take me back," Link instructed.

Midna began to shake her head. "Link, no. Please, don't do it," she begged.

"It's the only way to end this once and for all," Link told her.

"What about our daughter?" Midna asked. "Do you want her to grow up never knowing who her father was?" Tears began to fill her eyes. "She needs you, Link. Luminita needs you."

Link leaned over and gave his wife a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Don't do it," Midna whispered as he pulled back.

"I have to," Link whispered back.

Midna looked at her husband's wounded shoulder. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face.

"I almost lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

Link wiped the tears away from Midna's eyes. A gentle smile touched his lips.

"Everything is going to be fine," Link said. "I know what I'm doing."

He kissed Midna again and then jumped off of the horse's back.

"Link!" Midna screamed as he took off in the direction of Ganondorf.

The thief was just finishing off two more soldiers when someone slammed into his back. He stumbled, regained his balance and turned around. Link picked up a fallen sword and shield.

"You ready to die?" the hero asked.

"Are you?" Ganondorf answered.

The men charged at each other.

"Zelda, do something!" Midna shrieked.

Zelda turned Epona towards the battle and kicked her in the sides. Epona took off. The Hylian queen pulled out her sword. Ganondorf was getting too close. Link was having a hard time staying away from the glowing white blade. He was already gasping for air and his shoulder was beginning to throb again.

_Wait for an opening,_ he told himself.

Ganondorf rushed forward, his blade raised for a downward strike. Link jumped and caught his enemy's sword with his. Both men pushed against each other's weapon. Link looked over Ganondorf's shoulder and saw Epona advancing. Zelda's sword gleaming menacingly with each flash of lightning. Link turned back to the Gerudo. He felt his knees buckle.

_Goddesses, help me._

Link's sword slipped and Ganondorf's sword plunged into the hero's right shoulder. The thief pulled out his sword and Link fell to the ground. Ganondorf raised his sword above his head. The former hero looked up. He closed his eyes as Ganondorf brought the sword down.

"No!"

There was the sound of metal through flesh. Link opened his eyes and looked up. The point of a thin blade was inches from his face. He fell back into a sitting position, his hand still grasping his right shoulder. Ganondorf gasped for breath. Midna stumbled back. She was also panting. Ganondorf fell to his knees and put his hand to his chest. Two soldiers grabbed Link and pulled him away. The battle field grew silent. The ghost riders started to disappear.

"Is it over?" one of the soldiers asked.

As if to answer the question, Ganondorf started laughing. It was a cold, demonic laugh.

"Do you actually believe you can defeat me that easily?" he wanted to know.

"Yes," Link said.

He opened his left hand. Ganondorf's eyes widened. The broken pieces of the stone fell from Link's hand and fell silently to the ground. As soon as the last piece fell, Link's body jerked. He screamed out in pain. His body arched as if something was trying to get out. Ganondorf looked down at his hand. Blood dripped from his fingers. He turned his eyes to Link. His green tunic was now red. Midna was trying desperately to make Link focus. However, his eyes wandered behind her and focused on the lifeless body of Ganondorf. Link felt a hand touch his shoulder.

_"It's okay,"_ a gentle voice whispered in his mind. _"It's over. You've earned your rest."_

Link's eyes slid closed. The world of pain melted away into peaceful darkness.

* * *

...


	35. Aftermath

A gentle breeze blew over the silent land. Something felt different. It wasn't the ground he was kneeling on, nor the breeze that blew his hair out of his face. Maybe it was the fact that he could no longer feel those around him.

Link slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in the astral realm. If his heart had been beating it would have stopped. The hero looked around, trying to figure out when he had arrived.

"It's not an easy feeling to get used to."

Link turned around. His father walked up, armor gleaming in the white light.

"Am I dead?" Link asked.

"That's one way of putting it," the old hero commented, kneeling down beside his son. "I like to think of it as 'living in another realm'."

"So, I'm dead," Link concluded. He sighed. "My plan worked, then."

"Yes. Your plan worked," his father confirmed.

Link looked down at his hands. It really was over. Ganondorf was finally dead. He no longer had a life source.

"What's on your mind?" the old hero questioned.

"I was just remembering something Ganondorf said to me," Link replied.

"And that was?"

"'As long as you breathe, o hero, I will always live on'," Link said. "Well, I'm no longer breathing, so there's no chance of that monster ever coming back." The Hero's Shade nodded in agreement. "So, why do I feel like I'm missing something?" the younger man pondered.

The Hero's Shade got to his feet. "There's something I want to show you. Follow me."

Link got to his feet and followed his father. They walked across the white void until they came to what looked like a glass wall. Link looked up at the old hero, who motioned for him to go ahead. Not knowing what to expect, Link stepped forward. His eyes widened when he saw a battle stricken Hyrule Field. Bodies and weapons littered the ground. Link wanted to step back, but his father put his hand on his back to keep him in place. Tears filled the former hero's eyes as he watched Midna's desperate attempts to try to wake him up. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I know it's difficult to watch. But, you had to know," the Hero's Shade explained.

Link put his hand over his eyes and his shoulders shook slightly. Every now and then, a sob would escape.

"You're not too far gone to be saved," his father voiced. "There's still time for you to make your choice."

"He'd just come back again," Link pointed out.

"Not necessarily," the Hero's Shade replied. "You gave Zelda all the pieces of the Triforce when you passed into this realm. Now, she has the choice to keep all the pieces, or to give two of them away."

"I'd say keep them. They're nothing but a burden."

The Hero's Shade looked through the glass and gazed at Zelda. She had her hand tightened into a fist and had it against her heart. The Triforce glowed softly on her hand, all but one triangle shone. The bottom right triangle remained dim.

"I think your opinion came too late, child," the Hero's Shade announced with a smile. "It looks like Queen Zelda has already made her choice."

"And what choice is that?" Link asked.

"Someone has been blessed with the Triforce of Courage," his father told him. He couldn't help but smile.

Link turned back to the glass. Auru had Midna in his arms and was trying to comfort her. Link felt his eyes burn again.

"I know bearing the mark of the gods is a burden, Link. But, you have to admit, being the chosen hero wasn't all that bad," the Hero's Shade spoke.

"What do you mean?" Link quizzed.

"Look at how many friends and allies you've made. Ralis and the Zoras, Yeto and Yeta, Auru, Ashei, Shad, the Gorons. As I've said before, you're not too far gone to go back."

The old hero stepped back. Link wrapped his arms around his stomach. His tunic felt wet and the cloth clung to the wound that was hidden underneath. Just thinking about going back made his body ache.

_"Do you want her to grow up never knowing who her father was?"_

The face of a sleeping baby girl flashed in Link's mind.

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"What would happen if I went back?"

The old hero crossed his arms. "You'll never know if you don't go," was all he said.

Link looked from the glass to his father. The Hero's Shade smiled. He walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, boy. I'm not going anywhere. We'll meet again."

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

The old hero pulled his son into a tender embrace before patting him on the back and turning him towards the glass.

"Oh. One last thing," he said.

"What?" Link asked.

There was a short pause.

"This is going to hurt," the Hero's Shade whispered.

And with that, he shoved Link through the glass.

* * *

Pain exploded through his body. Link screamed. He jerked, but someone kept him pinned to the ground. His body felt like it was on fire. Link clawed at the gloved hands that held him down.

"Get off me," he gasped.

"Link, if you don't calm down you'll make it worse."

Link opened his eyes to see Ashei leaning over him.

"Calm down," she repeated.

Link closed his eyes again and let his hands fall to the ground. He was back. He was alive. There was rapid movement around him, but he didn't pay attention to what was happening.

"The goddesses must really like you, kid."

Link smiled when he heard Auru's voice. He opened his eyes once again and looked up at the old man. He was covered in blood, then again, everyone was covered in blood. Link let his eyes wander around the battle field. The person he was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Midna?" he asked.

"Zelda brought her to the castle," Ashei answered, wrapping thick bandages around Link's torso.

"What's at the castle?" Link wanted to know.

Auru and Ashei glanced at each other, sorrow written on both their faces.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"We lost Shad and Zepher," Ashei whispered.

Link thought his heart was going to fail again. Zepher and Shad were dead? The hero began to shake his head.

"No," he breathed. "No, it's not true."

"Link, you've lost a lot of blood. If you don't keep calm you're going to pass out," Auru explained.

"They can't be dead," Link argued.

"Link, please. Calm down," Ashei instructed.

Link groaned and tried to calm down. His head was spinning. Nothing made sense. The fact that he was even alive puzzled him.

"How long have I been gone?" Link asked.

"Half hour," Auru answered.

"We thought you were gone for good," Ashei said.

"Where's Ganondorf's body?" Link wanted to know.

"Burned," Auru told him.

"Not taking any chances?"

"He came back once, that's enough to last a life time," Auru pointed out.

"True," Link agreed.

He placed his hand over his stomach. Beneath the cloth he could feel the gash the sword had torn.

_How could I have come back?_ he puzzled.

As if to answer his question, his right hand burned slightly. A quick golden flash caught his eye, but it was gone by the time Link had his eyes focused.

"You should get some rest," Auru spoke up.

"I have to see Zepher," Link said.

"Not right now," Ashei told him.

"But..."

"What would Zepher tell you right now?" Auru asked.

Link sighed. "He would tell me to rest," he answered.

"Smart man," Auru commented. "It's no wonder that he was Captain of the Guard."

"And our advisor," Link added.

"And your best friend?" Ashei guessed.

Link nodded. He closed his eyes tuned out the world. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Midna knelt down beside the lifeless body of Itzal. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked down at the young guard's pale face. The tears soon turned into sobs and Midna buried her face in her hands. There was no point in complaining that it wasn't fair. It wouldn't bring Itzal, Zepher or Shad back.

Midna wiped the tears away and looked up when she heard footsteps. Zelda walked up, her arms wrapped around her as if she was cold. Her face was stained with tears.

"Did you find him?" the Twilight Queen asked, her voice nothing than a whisper.

Zelda shook her head. "There's no sign of Zepher's body or Shad's body," the Hylian queen answered.

"Who could have taken them?" Midna wondered out loud.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Zelda said.

Just then, a Hylian guard entered the demolished greeting hall. He bowed to each queen in turn and then looked at Zelda.

"I bring good news, your highness," he announced.

"I could use some good news," Zelda muttered. "What is it?"

"The hero is alive."

Midna thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. The Hylian knelt down beside her.

"I'll take care of him," he promised.

"Thank you," Midna whispered.

She got to her feet and headed out the door. Zelda was right behind her.

* * *

It was the touch of soft hands and pressure on his chest that brought Link out of his deep sleep. One of those hands pulled on his ear. He winced in pain. The fingers played with the tiny blue hoop earring, and then gave a tug. Link grabbed the wrist, frowning at how small it felt. He opened his eyes, discovering that he was holding a baby's wrist.

There was a small giggle. Link looked up. Sunset eyes stared down at him. The tiny infant blinked. That was when Link noticed the odd color of the child's eyes. Within the sunset hew lay crystal blue.

"Hello, little one."

"Hello, yourself."

Link looked past the baby. "Midna," he whispered.

Midna walked up to the bed and sat down in the nearby chair. She lifted the baby off of her husband's chest. The tent was silent for a few moments. Link's eyes went back and forth between his wife and his daughter. They looked so much alike, yet they were so different. The little girl had the body of a human, but the skin color of a Twili. Her eyes were like a sunset, but they also had a blue tint. Link felt a smile cross his lips.

"What?" Midna asked.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," Link said. "I have two of the most beautiful girls the other men can only dream of."

Midna smiled. "And we're the luckiest girls alive," she added. "We have the Hero of Light all to ourselves. Don't we, Luma?"

Luminita cooed and snuggled up against her mother. Link tried to hide a yawn, but Midna noticed.

"We'll let you get some sleep," she said as she got to her feet.

She bent down and kissed Link on the lips.

"I love you," the hero whispered as Midna stepped back.

"I love you, too," Midna whispered back. "Get some sleep."

She was just turning to leave when Link grabbed her robe.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are Shad and Zepher really dead?"

Midna swallowed and turned back to her husband.

"Don't lie," Link told her. "I need to know."

Midna bit her lip and thought about what she was going to say.

"We couldn't find their bodies," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"When we, me and Zelda, went back to the castle to search for survivors we couldn't find Zepher or Shad," Midna explained.

Blue eyes searched sunset eyes. Midna felt her stomach tighten. The hero could tell that something was terribly wrong. And, that it had something to do with Itzal.

"What happened to Itzal?" Link asked.

The Twili queen didn't answer. Luminita wiggled in her arms, clearly uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere.

"Midna, where is he?"

Midna felt her eyes burn. "He's dead," she whispered. "Itzal's dead. He was killed by a shadow beast."

"A shadow beast?" Link echoed in confusion.

"The beast had been Zepher," Midna added regrettably.

The former hero didn't know what to say. He released Midna's robe and let his hand fall back to the bed.

"I tried to save him but he warped me out of the castle," Midna explained.

Luminita began to fuss. She started to whine.

"Will you be okay?" Midna asked.

"I'll be fine. Take care of Luma," Link said.

Midna gave her husband one last kiss before leaving the tent. The hero put his hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. The faces of people he had met during his time as the Hero of Light flashed through his mind.

He saw Ralis and the Zoras in Zora's Domain. Yeto and Yeta as they sped down Snowpeak towards their mansion. The Gorons as they lazed around in the hot spring or participated in a sumo match. His memories then took him to the sky where the Ooccoo people lived. A quick tour through the city and the City in the Sky disappeared in a wall of clouds and Gerudo Desert appeared. Through Arbiter's Grounds, up the stairs and into the Mirror Chamber where the Mirror of Twilight stood waiting. The glass began to shine and a portal opened in the large, flat rock. He was taken through the portal and emerged into the Twilight Realm. Everything was as it was seven years ago when he was the Hero of Light.

_There's work to be done,_ Link told himself. _Kingdoms need to be reborn, homes need to be rebuilt. Lives will never be the same, but that doesn't mean that those who have lost loved ones will stop living their lives. They will miss the ones who have fallen, but they will move on. And, wherever Shad and Zepher are I promise that I will find them. If it's the last thing I do, I will bring them home._

* * *

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	36. Epilogue

**A/N**: This is the final chapter, I'm sad to say. It's been fun and I'm glad you all enjoyed the story.

* * *

_Seven days later..._

The sun slowly sank beneath the distant hills. The remaining rays played with the marble figures that stood in the middle of the Castle Town fountain. A Zora, Goron, Hylian, Twili and a man of unknown origin (representing the men from the distant lands) stood back to back, weapons ready as if expecting an enemy to attack. The Royal Family crest, the Triforce stood on a tall pole in the middle of the circle of warriors.

Castle Town had managed to get back on its feet in only a short period of time. The Gorons had been asked to make the statues. With a number of them working on a statue it took four days for the statues to be carved and another day and a half for them to transport the stone figures to Castle Town and to place them in the middle of the new fountain.

Link smiled as he gazed up at the monument to those who had helped in the last battle. Though they hadn't participated in the battle, the Gorons had supplied the materials for the weapons and the Zoras had supplied food and water for the army afterwards.

Luminita wiggled in her father's arms. Link patted her gently on the back. He felt his daughter play with the end of his hat. She gurgled and Link felt something wet crawl down the back of his neck.

_Get used to it,_ Link told himself. _You have a few more years to go of this._

"You've been staring at that thing every chance you get."

Link looked to the left and greeted Zelda with a warm smile. Zelda smiled back, then she laughed when she saw the situation Link was in.

"Get used to it," the Hylian queen said.

"Don't worry, I'm always telling myself that," Link replied.

He reached back and wiped the drool off his neck. Luminita began blowing bubbles with her saliva. Link moaned in disgust as more drool ran down his neck.

"You wanna take her for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure," Zelda chuckled.

"Come on. Go with auntie Zelda," Link cooed as he held out the drooling baby.

As soon as she was in Zelda's arms, Luminita went for Zelda's crown. Link took out a handkerchief and wiped his neck. Zelda gave Luminita a toy to play with. The infant grabbed it and instantly put it in her mouth.

"She's going to be a handful," Link predicted.

"We were all infants once," Zelda pointed out.

Luminita, still sucking on the toy, looked from Zelda to her father. Her sunset blue eyes seemed to shine brighter as it grew darker.

"She has unique eyes," Zelda noted.

"They shine in the dark," Link said. "They shine as bright as the Sols of the Twilight Realm."

Luminita cooed, then gurgled. She looked up at the statues. Her eyes fixed on the face of the Twili. Her eyes seemed to put a spotlight on the stone face. Link couldn't help but picture Itzal and then Zepher in the place of the stone Twili. Zelda placed a hand on his arm in an assuring manner.

"We'll find them," she whispered. "And, Itzal died protecting his king and queen. His death wasn't in vain."

"I know. But, I still miss him."

"We all have someone who we'll miss," Zelda answered. "But, life goes on. You have a daughter to worry about now. Zepher, Itzal and Shad would want you to focus on the things that are in front of you."

"That sounds like something Zepher would say," Link replied.

Luminita began to get fussy. She started to whine and leaned over to reach for her father. Link took her in his arms and she cuddled into his neck, the toy back in her mouth.

"We should head back to the castle," Zelda suggested.

Link only nodded. The two Hylians made their way back to the castle. Once inside, they parted ways and headed to their separate rooms. By the time Link got to his room, Luminita was fast asleep.

Midna, who was in bed reading, glanced up and watched Link redress their daughter for bed. She couldn't help but smile as she watched his slow, gentle movements. He redressed Luminita in a pink nightgown and carefully placed her into the crib on the other side of the room. He brushed the side of his finger over her cheek. A soft gurgle told him that she appreciated the attention, even though she was asleep.

Link turned away from the crib and pulled off his tunic. His undershirt was pulled up, revealing his scarred torso. He pulled the shirt down again. Midna kept her eyes on the book, but she didn't read any words. The mattress sank a bit when Link sat down to remove his boots. A heavy silence clothed the room. The only thing that broke it was Luminita's breathing.

"It isn't going to be the same," Midna finally spoke.

"What's never going to be same?" Link asked.

"Everything," Midna replied.

Link paused in getting ready for bed. He reached over and took Midna's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be tough," he admitted. "But, look at it as a chance at a new beginning. The birth of the Twilight Realm was fed by hatred. Its rebirth will be fed with the harmony of both the Light beings and the Twili."

Link looked over at the crib. Luminita shifted into a more comfortable position and went back to sleep.

"There will be no tolerance for dislike towards the Light beings. They've opened their arms and gave us shelter when we were stranded."

Midna grinned. "It's strange hearing you say, 'Light beings', when, technically, you are still half Light being yourself," she pointed out.

Link turned back to his wife and smiled. "In some way I was meant to be a Twili. Well...half Twili, anyway."

Midna closed the book, shifted to her knees and kissed Link on the lips.

"You just had to be poisoned in order for it to happen," she said.

* * *

Luminita bounced with excitement as a portal opened. The remaining Twili gathered in the courtyard and prepared to return to their home.

"Thank you, Zelda. For everything," Midna said as she gave Zelda a grateful hug.

Zelda returned to gesture. "It was the least I could do," she replied.

Link shifted Luminita to his other arm so that he could give Zelda a hug without squatting the baby.

"Take care," the Hylian queen whispered.

"May the goddesses bless your rule," Link whispered back.

"May they also bless yours," Zelda added.

Link stepped back and looked around at the group. Raban and Gavin were checking to see if everyone was there. Xerxes and Zane were trying to keep Sareal awake. First light was hours away and everyone was tired.

"We should go," Midna spoke up.

"If you need help with anything, just let me know," Zelda offered.

"We can take care of the rebuilding," Midna insisted.

"You have your hands full here," Link added.

Zelda sighed. "Yes. Once again the castle needs remodeling."

Luminita squeaked and squirmed in Link's arms. She put her arms around her father's neck and looked over his shoulder at Zelda.

"I think she wants to go home, as well," Midna said.

The Twili began walking through the portal. Midna and Link said their final good-byes and disappeared through the portal. The last thing Zelda saw before the portal closed was Luminita's bright, shining eyes and the golden glow of a very familiar triangle on the back of her hand.

**End**

* * *

That's all folks...or is it?

Let me know what you think


End file.
